Künstlerleben: Es war so wunderschön
by Notthatbou
Summary: AU. Esta novela nos presenta la historia de Vash Zwingli, un joven músico suizo con el sueño de triunfar en Viena. La falta de dinero y medios convierte su sueño en irrealizable... hasta que topa con el inesperado mecenazgo de Roderich Edelstein. *Género: Realismo Clásico Ruso*
1. Capítulo Primero

¡Saludos a todo el mundo! Soy **_Bou_** de nuevo, y si estáis aquí es que habéis decidido darle una oportunidad a esta nueva historia (o que os equivocasteis al hacer click; no importa), así que ¡muchas gracias!

Voy a pasar hacer un par de explicaciones (como siempre hace esta pesada) brevísimas y ya os dejo con la historia.

La primera es que este fic ha sido concebido de manera completamente diferente a todos los que he escrito hasta hoy. Esta historia está pensada como si fuese una novela, he querido en todo momento que poseyera ese aire de novela rusa, como diseñada para ser un libro de tapas duras y rebordes dorados cuyas viejas páginas al pasarlas desprenden ese olor a libro viejo. No sé si llegaréis a percibirlo o si tal vez yo sea capaz de transmitirlo. Como ferviente admiradora de este tipo de literatura (Chejov, Dostoievsky...) espero que cuaje por lo menos un poco, y, por encima de todo, _espero que os guste_.

La segunda es que las primeras quince palabras (o así) del texto son del inicio de Crimen y Castigo de Fiodor Dostoievsky; lo he hecho como un homenaje porque es uno de mis libros favoritos (y él mi autor favorito) y no como plagio, pero un así creo que es de ley ponerlo de manifiesto porque el mérito no es mío.

_Los personajes históricos que aparecen en esta historia han sido mencionados siempre desde el respeto._

El título hace referencia a dos obras de Johann Strauss II:

_Künstlerleben op. 316_ Vida de artista (1867)

_Es war so wunderschön op.467_ Fue tan maravilloso (1896)

Con lo que quedaría en español como "Vida de Artista: Fue tan Maravilloso"

Cualquier duda que os surja me la preguntáis sin problema.

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**_  
_

* * *

**_Künstlerleben: Es war so wunderschön_****_  
_**

**_Capítulo Primero  
_**

Una tarde calurosa de principios de junio, lentamente y con aire irresoluto, salió un joven de aspecto algo antisocial del cuartito que ocupaba en un edificio de cinco pisos en la parte antigua de Viena. Vagaba y divagaba, aparentemente sin dirección concreta, tanto en su camino como en sus pensamientos, aunque éstos empezaban a seguir un camino que últimamente empezaba a ser habitual.

Se detuvo en un puente, entre los transeúntes que viajaban de un lado a otro del Danubio tras una mañana atareada de mercado. Metió la mano en el bolsillo de su sobretodo y sacó el dinero que le restaba, que era, para su desgracia, insultantemente poco. Había dejado de comer hacía unos días intentando estirar los pocos florines que le quedaban, pero todo parecía indicar que no era una buena solución a largo plazo. Cierto que aquella cantidad le daba para vivir, si conseguía ahorrarlo bien, alrededor de una semana más escatimando en comida y renovando el alquiler de su cuarto a la señora Wagenbauer. Sin embargo aquello era una locura porque, en cuanto tal plazo expiara, se quedaría tirado en la calle sin hogar, sin comida, y sin un miserable florín con el que volver a su casa. Y aunque Viena era una ciudad de cara amable, sin dinero la vida allí era de lo más miserable, más si le alcanzaba el frío invierno sin un lugar en el que dormir.

La señora Wagenbauer se consideraba austriaca, pese a que había nacido en la que ahora se denominaba Alemania, de padres prusianos. Como decía ella, _con tanta guerra y tanto imperio que se crea o se une una ya no sabía de dónde era o de dónde demonios procedía, y aunque el señor Bismarck mucho parecía poder presumir de cuanto había hecho por Alemania o lo que quiera que fuese ella ahora no entendía nada, así que había decidido ser austríaca y zanjar así el problema._ A los diecisiete años se casó con Karl Wagenbauer, un señor veinticinco años mayor que ella que trabajaba como funcionario para el estado, gracias a lo cual consiguieron unos ahorros suficientes para que tras morir él ella pudiese comprar aquel edificio cuyos cuartos alquilaba en la parte antigua, consiguiendo así vivir más o menos dignamente. Su marido se había ido sumiendo con los años en una adicción insalvable a la bebida, lo que costó los nervios a su esposa y posteriormente a él el empleo. Finalmente, una noche de invierno de hacía más de diez años Karl Wagenbauer tropezó en la calle, haciéndole su borrachera el levantarse un imposible. Quedó allí tumbado dando de a poco tragos a su botella de aguardiente para entrar en calor frente a la helada noche, pero cuando le encontró un mercader de la zona por la mañana ya estaba muerto.

Por supuesto aquello afectó fuertemente a la señora Wagenbauer y a su hija, Amalia, que aún quería creer que su padre era un hombre digno de estima, incluso cuando lo llevaron a casa congelado como un témpano y con la botella en la mano. Pero la señora Wagenbauer era una mujer fuerte y, aunque se le agrió notablemente el carácter después de aquello (su marido había muerto sin poder espetarle antes ella cuán desgraciada la había hecho), siguió luchando con toda la intención de conseguir salir adelante. Surgieron diferencias entre su hija y ella, cuyas discusiones en un tiempo habían despertado a todo el edificio las muchas madrugadas, hasta que la pobre Amalia Wagenbauer enfermó de tisis, enfermedad que, tras un breve periodo de unión y lucha entre madre e hija, la llevó a la muerte a la edad de trece años.

El joven suspiró. No, por mucho que le doliera, por mucho que supusiera renegar a su sueño, tendría que invertir gran parte de aquel dinero en comprar un billete de ferrocarril para abandonar Viena y regresar a Suiza. Aun así, a pesar de ser la solución más cabal, resultaba a todas luces desoladora y deprimente para su persona, y más después de todo lo que había tenido que aguantar para poder terminar de instalarse en aquel lugar. Recordaba que fue la misma señora Wagenbauer quien le recibió con los brazos abiertos en su hogar, alabando su juventud, su buena presencia y su formación. En este punto Vash Zwingli recordaba también haberse preguntado de dónde había nacido tal presunción de su formación, puesto que él, en realidad, no tenía estudios que merecieran la pena ser nombrados, aunque algo en él parecía hacer creer a la señora Wagenbauer todo lo contrario.

Había tropezado con varios pequeños problemas en el camino a la realización de su sueño, como por ejemplo la diferencia entre el alemán austriaco y el suizo, el complicado callejero de Viena, o la misma casera a la que había tenido que hacer frente. Pero ningún problema surgió de verdad hasta la primera mañana que amaneció en su cuartito de Bäckerstrasse. Cuando decidió tocar su violín por primera vez en Viena, su vecina la polaca Grazek se volvió loca y le prohibió terminantemente mientras entraba en su habitación vociferando a pleno pulmón tocar música o generar cualquier tipo de ruido, a lo que se despertaron todos los vecinos. La señora Wagenbauer salió en su defensa, pero en cuanto descubrió que el joven no tenía estudios ni títulos de renombre que pudiesen dar fama a aquel su humilde hogar, algo cambió en su mirada. Discutieron durante horas, horas durante las cuales por suerte el señor Karenin, padre de familia de los inquilinos del cuarto piso, se puso de su parte. Finalmente, al cabo de dos días, llegaron a un acuerdo por el cual él podría tocar música desde las once hasta las siete de la tarde sin que nadie se quejara, con la condición de que ninguna polaca irrumpiera furibunda en su habitación. Él era música, amaba la música, y ya que vivía limitado por la polaca inquisición, lo único que le quedaba era tocarla y disfrutarla en paz.

Vash Zwingli nació en Ginebra, aunque cuando apenas tenía dos años su familia se mudó a Saint Gallen. Si hubiera sido más mayor probablemente se hubiera preguntado el origen de aquel desplazamiento de una punta a otra del país y habría sospechado rápidamente que algo malo ocurría, mas como no lo era simplemente calló y se dejó guiar por el destino. En esta nueva ciudad se instalaron y poco después nació su hermana menor, Lily, quien cambió por completo el corazón del muchacho. Vash se convirtió en un chico concienciado de sus responsabilidades, entre las que destacaba por encima de todas cuidar y proteger a su hermana. Comenzó a ir al colegio, pero tuvo que abandonarlo a la edad de diez años cuando volvieron a mudarse, esta vez a la ciudad de Lucerna, donde no pudo retomar sus estudios por falta de medios. Aprendió aun así por fortuna a leer y a escribir lo justo de alemán, y también matemáticas suficientes como para desenvolverse en la vida y los negocios.

Empezó entonces a trabajar en una imprenta como ayudante, y en cuanto cumplió los once ya dominaba su tarea. El muchacho rubio no parecía tener aspiraciones ni intereses en nada, tanto que incluso los adultos se preguntaban si habría algo detrás de la diligente apariencia del joven que parecía haberse resignado a su vida. Aun así, cualquier pregunta que le fuera formulada recibía una respuesta clara y concisa, así que tampoco podía tachársele de maleducado. Descubrir algo sobre la vida de aquel muchacho eternamente serio era condenadamente difícil.

Una tarde tuvo que dar un rodeo para poder volver a casa, porque al parecer un carro de caballos había atropellado a un hombre y la policía y los servicios de emergencia habían cortado la calle. Maldijo para sí a la gente que ni miraba por dónde caminaba ni por dónde conducía. Giró a la derecha y después a la izquierda, para tomar la paralela que le llevaría a casa al precio de unos siete minutos más, si sus cálculos eran correctos. Aunque, en realidad, la vuelta a casa le llevó más de hora y media.

La calle paralela era bastante estrecha, llena de ventanas que parecían proceder de la parte de atrás de las casas en vez de de la fachada principal. Llegó entonces un sonido extraño a sus oídos, seguido de algunos gritos y posteriormente de un jarrón que aterrizó justo a su vera, cuyos pedazos al romperse le llegaron a hacer un rasguño en la cara. Saltó a un lado de la calle instintivamente para ponerse a cubierto, y miró, tremendamente sorprendido, a una serie de proyectiles que caían de una ventana.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no y no! —se escuchó vociferar a un hombre entonces—. ¡Maldita sea! ¡Sabes que no debes entrar mientras estoy trabajando! ¡Largo!...

Entonces, volvió a reinar el silencio. Se volvió a escuchar el extraño sonido, que debía ser de algún tipo de instrumento musical. Vash no sabía nada de música, salvo las canciones populares que escuchaba de vez en cuando por su ventana y que su hermana se emperraba en bailar con él. Siguió caminando de vuelta a casa, pero la herida de la cara empezó a molestarle hasta un punto en el que decidió que aquello no podía quedar así.

Recogió todas las piezas que pudo del jarrón y de alguna otra cosa que había caído y las envolvió en su chaqueta, con la que hizo un nudo y que se echó a la espalda antes de comenzar a trepar por las cañerías y balcones del edificio en busca de la ventana de la que procedían. La encontró en el cuarto piso, donde, al asomarse un poco, descubrió a un hombre de unos cincuenta años tocando lo que creía saber que era un piano. Así que así era como sonaba un piano...

Quedó embelesado escuchando tan magnífica melodía, sin ser consciente de que estaba agarrado a las barandillas de un balcón en un cuarto piso. Aquel viejo de aspecto tan huraño creaba belleza con sus dedos, belleza invisible para los ojos, que se percibía directamente en el corazón. Había momentos sobrecogedores, y acordes bellos, que le hacían sentir cosas, muchas más de las que las palabras habían logrado nunca.

—¡No! ¡No, no, no! Esto no va bien, no puede ser así, ¡se pierde el sentimiento!

El hombre golpeó todas las teclas de golpe y cerró la tapa del piano con ofuscación para volver abrirla un segundo después, acordándose entonces el muchacho rubio de a lo que había subido. Se asomó a la ventana contigua, donde una sirvienta arreglaba una habitación y se secaba las lágrimas; supuso que se trataría de la mujer que en un principio había interrumpido causando la ira del hombre y el posterior lanzamiento de objetos múltiples. De un salto consiguió estar seguro en el balcón, y con convicción avanzó hacia el interior de la estancia para zanjar su asunto con aquel hombre.

Desanudó su chaqueta y dejó caer al suelo de golpe todos los trozos restantes de vasijas, armando un terrible escándalo.

—¡¿Pero qué? ¡Alto, ratero! ¿Se puede saber quién eres y qué pretendes? ¡Voy a llamar a la policía! —inquirió violentamente el dueño de aquella casa.

—Yo no soy ningún ratero, sólo venía a devolverle_ sus propiedades, mein Herr_.

—Niño descarado... ¿Cómo osas entrar así en mi casa?

—¿Se supone que el osado soy yo, _mein Herr_? —preguntó sin recular el muchacho señalando su herida en la cara, enojado—. Entienda usted que a mí me da igual quién sea el _Herr_, porque mi vida es algo importante que tengo el lujo de poseer y ha estado usted a punto de arrebatármela impunemente, y encima me abronca. El honor es una de las pocas cosas que puedo conservar por pobre que sea, así que me da igual cuánto dinero tenga o a quién me esté dirigiendo, ¿entiende? No va a burlarse usted de mí, por muy humilde que sea yo. Así que recoja su jarrón y tírelo donde se deba, que mi cara no es una basura.

El crío se dio media vuelta dispuesto a irse por donde había venido, sin dar tiempo al hombre siquiera a llamar a Valentina, su asistenta.

—Y yo creo —añadió repentinamente el muchacho antes de partir— que sonaría mejor si fuese tan-tan-tarán-tan-tan, con ése en agudo, porque sino ese trozo parece que no es igual que todo lo demás. Buenas tardes.

Y ahora sí, se encaramó a la barandilla. El hombre de piano probó la nueva melodía que el muchacho había canturreado rápidamente, antes de que desapareciera, consciente de que no había tiempo para el asombro.

¡Sí! Aquella nueva melodía definitivamente encajaba con lo que buscaba, daba continuidad a la pieza, y se mezclaba perfectamente con la embriagadora naturaleza de la obra. Sus dedos continuaron solos bailando por su piano, creando maravillas, disfrutando del momento. Cuando se dio por satisfecho, giró en su asiento en busca del muchacho rubio que le había dado la clave para completar aquel pasaje de su obra y al que,_ mein Gott!_, había estado cerca de asesinar. Por suerte, el tal muchacho se había quedado agarrado a la baranda del balcón, y sólo cuando él se giró y le vio, comenzó a tratar de desengancharse para saltar cuanto antes a la tubería de desagüe.

—¡Espera! ¡Vuelve aquí!

El joven Zwingli se quedó aferrado a la tubería, dudando un poco sobre las intenciones del tal señor. Aun así la curiosidad le podía, y, aunque la lógica llamaba a sus puertas anunciando que lo mejor era marchar de allá antes de que le dieran unos azotes, fue incapaz de mover un solo músculo. Incluso a día de hoy se sonreía de vez en cuando pensando que aquello había sido cosa de la Providencia, si bien no era él mucho ni de agradecer ni de culpar de las cosas al cielo.

—¿Por qué no te quedas, y me dejas así agradecerte el favor? Te invitaré a merendar —terció el hombre en un tono más amable. Vash pensó que tal vez no era una buena idea adentrarse en la casa de alguien con tan fuertes cambios de humor, y que tal vez fuera todo una estrategia para hacerle pagar su pequeña fechoría. Decidió, sin embargo, darle una oportunidad a aquel hombre, convenciéndose de que el corazón de quien creaba tan maravillosas piezas no podía ser malvado. Sin saberlo, tomó en ese mismo instante la decisión que le cambiaría la vida.

De un salto volvió a estar dentro del balcón, tras lo cual se sacudió las ropas, intentando librarlas de polvo y tinta, aunque estas últimas eran ya casi permanentes en su ropa, como en la de cualquiera que trabajase en un puesto como el suyo en una imprenta. Sacudió ligeramente también su gorra, mientras el hombre volvía a la estancia y llamaba a Valentina para que les trajese chocolate y pastas para untar. Al muchacho se le iluminaron los ojos.

—Y, ¿cómo te llamas? —preguntó el señor mientras se disponía a adecentar ligeramente las cosas (no terminaba de gustarle que la sirvienta lo hiciera todo, al fin y al cabo él todavía podía mover un par de sillas).

—Vash. Vash Zwingli, señor —contestó aún quieto junto a la puerta del balcón con la gorra entre las manos.

—¿Vash, eh? Encantado de conocerte, hijo —dijo entonces el anfitrión de aquella casa mientras seguía disponiendo la habitación para su merienda—. Yo me llamo Richard Wagner.

Resultó ser que el señor Wagner era, al parecer, músico y compositor. Vash nunca había oído hablar de él y él tampoco profundizó mucho en el tema, claro que para el muchacho el ámbito cultural era a sus once años todo un misterio, tal vez por causa de su desinterés total por gran parte de las cosas. El señor Wagner era alemán, aunque él decía que después de tanto tiempo en Suiza aquello era como su segunda casa; es que por su mal humor le terminaban echando de todas partes. Vash no quiso mediar en aquella apreciación porque se sentía dividido, aunque a instancias de aquel hombre acabó cediendo. Si bien no tenía sentido echar a nadie verdaderamente talentoso sólo por sus convicciones,_ Herr _Wagner también podría poner un poco de su parte y volverse más tratable. Esta apreciación hizo verdadera gracia al músico, quien casi derrama su taza de chocolate sobre su chaleco.

—Ahora, quiero que hagas una prueba para mí —dijo entonces.

El muchacho hizo un mohín, porque nunca es agradable que alguien le ponga a uno a prueba de algo, dado que eso implica unas expectativas que hay que cumplir, y todo eso es una verdadera lata. Aun así, quedó quieto en su silla mientras el señor Wagner se levantaba a rebuscar alguna cosa entre sus papeles. Cuando encontró lo que buscaba, volvió a la mesa en la que habían estado merendando y extendió dos hojas que presentó al rubio. Aquellas hojas eran extrañas, estaban estructuradas de un modo diferente a lo que nunca había visto: estaban divididas en segmentos de cinco líneas paralelas, segmentos separados entre sí una distancia considerablemente mayor a la que había entre las mismas líneas, que estaban llenas de puntos y palos negros, amén de algunas anotaciones al pie de los mismos.

—¿Cómo crees que debería seguir esta pieza? —preguntó _Herr_ Wagner.

—Yo no sé leer esto. ¿Qué es? ¿Es música?

—Comprendo. Vamos entonces al piano.

El señor Wagner tocó entonces una melodía, y el joven Zwingli llegó a la conclusión que lo que había en la hoja era la transcripción de aquellos sonidos a tinta. Cuando el señor se detuvo, miró a Vash y éste supo que esperaba que le diera una continuación melódica, que tarareó casi sin pensar.

—Magnífico... —se maravilló el compositor—. Joven Vash, creo que tienes talento para esto.

—¿No me estará usted engañando para que haga yo su trabajo, verdad? —desconfió el muchacho, poco acostumbrado a los halagos.

Richard Wagner volvió a reír con ganas e hizo un ademán con la mano, invitando al chico a acercarse al piano. Estuvieron un buen rato tocando y cantando, aceptando el músico las libres interpretaciones del muchacho suizo que eran, cuanto menos, de lo más personal e intensas.

Por desgracia y como es habitual, cuando mejor se lo estaba pasando quiso el destino que se atravesara un reloj en su campo de visión, generando que, con un ligero retardo de unos ocho segundos, el muchacho fuese consciente de lo tarde que era. De un salto se colocó el zurrón y la gorra, y murmurando enrevesadas disculpas se dirigió a todo correr al balcón. El músico entonces trató de calmarlo y le obligó a prometerle que regresaría en al día siguiente, porque nadie bien educado abandona así la casa de quien a merendar le ha invitado. Vash prometió que volvería (más por la necesidad de marcharse que por tener verdaderas intenciones de ello) y saltó por el balcón a la cañería y descendió por ésta hasta la calle, echando a correr en dirección a casa.

—Podías utilizar la puerta, hijo... —dijo más bien para sí Richard Wagner, mientras observaba al muchacho alejarse. Decidió que aquella anécdota tan curiosa merecía ser contada por lo menos a su buen amigo Franz, por lo que se sentó en el escritorio y, tomando la pluma en sus manos, comenzó a escribir una carta.

El joven Vash Zwingli de once años regresó a su casa corriendo, casi sin respirar, sintiéndose totalmente abrumado por una angustia que le apresaba el pecho. ¿Cómo había podido ser tan inconsciente? Se sentía casi peor por la preocupación que habría generado en su familia que por la regañina que iba a caerle. Sin embargo, al llegar a casa, todas aquellas preocupaciones desaparecieron. Había bastante gente reunida y curioseando, y cuando logró llegar hasta su piso encontró a su madre llorando arrodillada, agarrada al brazo de un policía y cobijada por el abrazo de su vecina.

—¿Qué... qué ocurre? —preguntó entonces, buscando a Lily con la mirada, a quien no encontró.

Su madre se dio cuenta entonces de su presencia y, soltando al policía, le hizo un ademán para que se acercara. Vash movió las piernas aunque todo su cuerpo parecía gritarle que retrocediera, y se acercó hasta su madre. En ese punto, ella tomó su cara entre las dos manos y comenzó a hablar lo más dulcemente que pudo.

—Vash, amor mío... Tu padre... Tu padre... —comenzó, interrumpiéndose en ese momento porque las lágrimas y el llanto no le permitían hablar—. Ahora... serás el hombre de la casa.

El joven miró en derredor, buscando una explicación de qué le había ocurrido a su padre dado que su madre ahora lo abrazaba y era incapaz de pronunciar palabra. La encontró en un policía que no pudo resistir la mirada del chico y dejarle sin conocer lo ocurrido.

—Ha sido un lamentable accidente, hijo... Un carro de caballos lo atropelló en la calle B***, frente a la relojería K***. Los médicos intentaron todo lo que estaba en su mano, pero no hemos podido hacer nada por salvarle la vida.

Así que era eso. Hoy él había girado primero a la derecha y luego a la izquierda en contraposición a su camino habitual, sin prestar mucha atención al porqué de la calle cortada. Había encontrado algo que le había causado fascinación y felicidad. Lo último que había hecho había sido maldecir interiormente a quien ni siquiera miraba por dónde caminaba, sin ser consciente de que aquel atropello era mortal, sin ser consciente de que la causa de haber cortado la calle era su padre. Había estado a escasos metros de él y ni siquiera se había dado cuenta. Se acordó del jarrón que estuvo cerca de desnucarle.

Vash no lloró, pero no porque no sintiese pena, sino porque por algún motivo desconocido fue del todo incapaz. Tras un breve momento con su madre entró en casa, donde dedicó todos sus esfuerzos a consolar a una enormemente triste Lily. Una vez más, tocaba resistir los envites del destino. Una vez más, tocaba tragar. Una vez más, tocaba aguantar. Como decía su padre _"uno no puede simplemente quedarse preguntando al cielo por qué pasan las cosas, porque eso no las hará desaparecer. Las cosas ocurren y listo, los demás tenemos la responsabilidad de seguir adelante"_.

El joven Zwingli no volvió a casa de Richard Wagner al día siguiente, y tampoco al siguiente, y tampoco varios días después. Sólo lo hizo cuando entre las pertenencias de su padre que iban a vender encontró lo que su madre le explicó que era un violín, que su padre había aprendido a tocarlo cuando era joven y que a pesar de haber olvidado prácticamente el arte de la música con los años siempre lo había guardado con cariño, dado que se lo había dado su madre, y a ésta su padre, y a éste el suyo, etcétera, hasta que perdieron la cuenta del nacimiento del mismo, que su padre investigó hasta que llegó a sus ascendentes italianos sin llegar a más. No tenía pensado ir a visitar a aquel hombre, pero de repente allí se encontraba él, subiendo por la cañería de la calle paralela (calle que tomaba siempre ahora para ir y volver del trabajo, decidido a no tomar nunca más el camino de la calle cortada) hasta el balcón del cuarto piso con un violín a la espalda.

Aunque él no lo sabía, aquellos fueron los primeros pasos del resto de su vida.

* * *

_**Capítulo Primero - Fin.**_

Espero que la flexibilidad de la verdad de la que he abusado un poco para escribir esta ficción literaria no moleste mucho a nadie. _**Richard Wagner**_ (compositor y pianista) vivió una época en Lucerna, acomodado allí por el rey de Baviera tras ser expulsado del país (como de tantos otros sitios). Os invito a mirar su biografía en wikipedia, si tenéis tiempo y ganas.

Documentarse para escribir estas cosas es una locura de trabajo, pero me apasiona.

Un besito y muchas gracias por leer

**Bou**.


	2. Capítulo Segundo

Esta historia ha tenido más aceptación de la que yo creí, muchas gracias de verdad. Espero poder conservar bien este estilo, porque lo adoro.

_Los personajes históricos que aparecen en esta historia han sido mencionados siempre desde el respeto._

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_**Künstlerleben: Es war so wunderschön**_

_**Capítulo Segundo**_

Cuando el señor Wagner le preguntó sumamente enojado dónde había estado y por qué no había vuelto en tantísimo tiempo, Vash no contestó nada. No consideraba que hubiera pasado tanto tiempo, claro que si uno ha prometido volver al día siguiente a un sitio el transcurso del mismo se vuelve relativo. Se limitó a permanecer en silencio mirando a su interlocutor, pero ocurrió entonces algo que tomó al joven completamente desprevenido.

—Relájate, Richard —dijo una voz calmada y amable.

El muchacho giró la cabeza sobresaltado por la presencia de una segunda persona, un hombre de una edad parecida a la del señor Wagner, pero con una expresión mucho más bondadosa y amable. Estaba sentado en una butaca a un lado del salón, motivo por el cual había sido imposible para él detectarlo desde el balcón. Sorprendido, se quedó observándole fijamente mientras asía con ambos brazos la funda de su violín, sin decir palabra.

—¿Te has quedado mudo? —preguntó el señor Wagner. A pesar de parecer un tono agresivo, creía comprender poco a poco cómo era la personalidad de aquel niño, así que finalmente cedió y continuó hablando—. Joven Vash, éste es mi buen amigo Franz Liszt. También él es músico.

El joven Zwingli se inclinó, algo rígido, sin soltar su pequeño tesoro. A su vez, Franz Liszt hizo una leve inclinación de cabeza a modo de saludo. Por algún motivo, a Vash le pareció que aquel hombre no podía ser malo, y que formaba un extraño dúo con el señor Wagner. Claro que no dijo nada.

Richard Wagner, por su parte, sonrió. La presentación tan poco grandilocuente de tan renombrado compositor como lo era su amigo Franz había sido totalmente intencionada, a fin de hacer una pequeña comprobación. Y era que, tal y como había imaginado, el joven Vash Zwingli no poseía conocimiento alguno de lo que al mundo de la música concernía, si bien hacía bastantes días había demostrado tener pericia natural para ese arte. A pesar de todo, resultaba agradable de vez en cuando alejarse de las mieles de la fama y ser tratado como una persona de a pie, que tiene que ganarse su mérito desde el principio. Algo había en ese niño, algo que se sentía en el deber de sacar a la luz.

—¿Qué traes? —preguntó amable Franz Liszt. Su naturalidad resultaba algo abrumadora para Vash; aunque él no era una persona que supiese definir bien cuál era el significado de la palabra normalidad, el señor Liszt se comportaba como si, en su casa, la gente siempre entrase por el balcón del cuarto piso.

Sorprendido, dirigió una mirada primero a su estuche y luego al señor Liszt, y luego a su estuche y luego al señor Wagner, y luego a su estuche y de nuevo al señor Wagner, hasta que finalmente se decidió a hablar.

—He encontrado esto en casa —explicó, mientras lo extendía para mostrarlo—. Mi madre me ha dicho que se llama violín, y lo he traído porque pensé que tal vez usted podría mostrarme cómo suena o cómo se usa.

El señor Wagner tomó el estuche, lo colocó encima de la mesa y lo abrió con dilección, como había de hacerse todo lo relacionado a cualquier instrumento y a la música en general. El interior del estuche era aterciopelado, de color azul prusiano, que en otros tiempos debía de haber lucido incluso majestuoso. Aun así, parecía querer mantener la dignidad de un objeto preciado, y no se veía del todo deslucido. Soltó la atadura que lo mantenía sujeto y tomó el instrumento entre sus manos. Estaba cubierto de polvo; había partes que resultaban hasta pegajosas, muestra de que no se había tocado ni sacado de su sitio en mucho tiempo.

—Tal vez no sea muy bueno —meditó Vash en voz alta—. Es muy viejo, pero no he querido tocarlo porque me daba miedo romperlo —justificó, mirándose a lo que él creía que se merecía el título de _torpes manos_.

Cuando el señor Liszt se disponía a explicarle al muchacho que había actuado bien, que ante el desconocimiento lo mejor era siempre dejar las cosas en manos de los expertos, les interrumpió la sonora exclamación del propietario de la vivienda:

—¡Santa María, Madre de Dios!

—¿Qué ocurre? —inquirió con preocupación el señor Liszt incorporándose, para después aproximarse hasta donde se encontraba su amigo.

—¡Es un Stradivarius!

—¿Cómo?

—Como lo oyes, mira la inscripción: _"Antonius Stradivarius Cremonensis"_, y justo debajo _"Faciebat Anno 1699"_. ¡Es un Stradivarius original! ¡Válgame el cielo!

Ambos hombres comenzaron a hablar a voces, mientras que el joven suizo no se enteraba de nada. Pensó, en primera instancia, que aquel violín era mucho más viejo de lo que había imaginado si ya existía en 1699. Luego se percató de que algo sucedía con el instrumento en cuestión, algo que no tenía que ver con la edad del mismo, que agitaba los corazones de _Herr_ Liszt y _Herr_ Wagner. Aquellos dos señores tan bien puestos tomaban el violín entre sus manos con delicadeza, como si acunaran a un bebé, girándolo a un lado y después a otro, mirándolo por todos los lados posibles.

—¿Qué ocurre? —interrumpió entonces el niño, recordándoles a ambos súbitamente que seguía en la estancia.

—Hijo —comenzó el señor Wagner, dejando el violín con mucho cuidado sobre el estuche. Una vez estuvo seguro de que el instrumento no corría peligro se acercó a Vash, se arrodilló y le puso una mano en el hombro—, tienes uno de los mejores instrumentos que se han fabricado a lo largo de la historia. El fabricante de este violín fue el mejor en su oficio, y a día de hoy su precio y valor están elevados por las nubes. Más importante aún, si un Stradivarius como éste cae en manos de un músico con pericia, el sonido que de él puede llegar a obtenerse es puramente sublime...

Vash Zwingli pestañeó un par de veces seguidas, sin terminar de poder creerse lo que le estaban diciendo. Así que él era el propietario de uno de los mejores instrumentos de ese tipo jamás fabricados... Resultaba increíble se viese como se viese. No obstante, una pequeña luz se encendió en su mirada.

—Joven Vash, ten-... —llamó su atención _Herr_ Wagner, interrumpiendo el curso de sus pensamientos.

—¿Me permitirías hacerle primero una pregunta? —pidió permiso Franz Liszt buscando la afirmativa de su amigo. Cuando la encontró dirigió su atención a Vash, cuya mirada fija y ausencia de palabras interpretó como una concesión del mismo—. Muchacho, ¿qué ha sido lo primero que has pensado cuando Richard te ha contado la magnífica pieza que es tu violín?

Nuestro héroe no tuvo que pensárselo dos veces, y contestó con su llana y habitual seriedad.

—Que sería maravilloso poder llegar a obtener ese sonido sublime del que habla. Me da intriga... ¿Y para qué esta pregunta? —preguntó entonces sin entender. Franz Liszt sonrió.

—Richard te ha explicado lo valioso que es el violín. Si lo primero que hubiese pasado por tu mente hubiere sido la extraordinaria suma de dinero que podrías llegar a reunir si lo vendieras, significaría, siempre a mi parecer, que no tienes alma de músico.

—¿Entonces?...

—Entonces tu respuesta significa que tienes, en principio, madera para esto —respondió a su incomprensión Richard Wagner—, sólo hace falta pulirte un poco.

Vash se quedó mirando fijamente a los ojos del señor Wagner durante varios segundos, sin entender a dónde iba aquella conversación.

—Lo que Richard quiere decir es que, si tú así lo deseas, él mismo se encargará de formarte en el arte de la música y enseñarte a tocar este violín.

—¿De verdad?

Aquella vez fue, de entre las pocas ocasiones en las que se dio el caso durante los años que estuvieron juntos, la primera vez que Richard Wagner y Franz Liszt vieron a Vash Zwingli dejar traslucir un sentimiento de emoción y felicidad a través de sus ojos y, para sorpresa de ambos, un amago de sonrisa.

—Pero —interrumpió de repente el joven, nublándose su semblante—, no tengo dinero.

Aquello constituía un problema grave y, a todas luces, insalvable. ¿Cómo iba él a compensar a _Herr_ Wagner por su instrucción? Todo lo que conseguía de la imprenta era para su familia, y más ahora que era el hombre de la casa y no disponían de ingresos adicionales. Utilizar ese dinero para sus caprichos era una majadería, una insensatez egoísta digna de castigo. No, tendría que abandonar la seductora idea de aprender a sacar música de aquella caja de madera de redondeadas formas.

—No he dicho que quiera dinero —añadió entonces el señor Wagner con el tono característico de una persona mayor que sabe va a darle una buena noticia a un niño—. Me comprometo a enseñarte, con la única condición de que tú quieras aprender.

—... ¿Y ya está?

—No hay nada como el amor a la música, o formar a alguien que pueda llegar a amarla tanto como uno mismo... —dijo el señor Liszt con los ojos cerrados, como sumido en una ensoñación—, o incluso, a superar al maestro —bromeó.

—Pues... gracias —fue lo único que fue capaz de articular el joven Vash—. Muchas gracias.

Y se inclinó en una reverencia cercana a los noventa grados, con los brazos bien pegados al cuerpo, posición en la cual permaneció varios segundos intentando demostrar el profundo sentimiento de agradecimiento que tan pobre quedaba en las palabras _Vielen Danke_.

Vash estudió bajo la tutela del señor Wagner durante cinco años y medio. Wagner era pianista y no violinista, pero a pesar de todo era un formado compositor y sabía cómo debía sonar cada instrumento en cada momento, cada nota y su tempo, dado que él era sumamente perfeccionista con su trabajo. El nivel de exigencia era altísimo, y el muchacho se fue formando en un ambiente de disciplina muy acorde a su carácter. No obstante, Richard Wagner pronto descubrió que la manera de tocar de aquel zagal no era normal.

Ocurrió un día en el que presentó ante el joven un réquiem, una adaptación de una pieza musical de Mozart para violín compuesta por él mismo, que no entrañaba gran dificultad pero sí muchas sutilezas, y que además superaba en belleza a los clásicos ejercicios repetitivos para aprendices. Vash observó la partitura durante aproximadamente veinte minutos sin decir palabra alguna, para posteriormente decidirse a tocarla. La hizo sonar una vez, y terminó con bastante gracia para ser su primera ejecución, lo que le valió un aprobado apurado por parte de su profesor. Pero cuando el señor Wagner iba a dar por terminada la clase, el joven Vash comenzó a tocar la pieza de nuevo, esta vez con un aire muy distinto: añadió algunas notas por propia voluntad, alteró el tempo, magnificó el sonido, logrando que cada nota, ligadura y aceleración plasmada en sí llevara un sentimiento profundo, que se apoderó lentamente del corazón del músico alemán, sumiéndole en la desesperación y la pena por la pérdida ¿de un ser querido? Sentía como si el réquiem brotase de su propio corazón y, cuando creía que estaba a punto de explotar, el miedo terminó.

—¿Estás bien, hijo? —preguntó, secándose el sudor de su frente.

Vash estaba sudando a mares. Aquella pieza le había costado un gran esfuerzo. En vez de contestar al señor Wagner, se limitó a mirar al cielo por la ventana. _"Descansa en paz, padre"_ pensó para sí mismo.

Wagner inmediatamente se puso en contacto con su buen amigo Franz Liszt, quien tenía gran ojo crítico para descubrir talentos ocultos y a posibles genios. Liszt y Vash no habían tenido la suerte de coincidir desde su primer encuentro hacía ya casi dos años, y aunque la pieza que tocó el último para el músico no pudo igualar la pasión sentimental del réquiem que el señor Wagner había presenciado, al punto Liszt se dio cuenta del extraordinario y en todo diferente modo de tocar del joven de trece años. En esa tesitura, Liszt decidió llamar a un violinista para darle al muchacho algunas lecciones que Wagner era incapaz de impartir por su condición de pianista, por lo que un mes después, por cuenta de los señores Wagner y Liszt, _Herr_ Josef Strauss comenzó a acercarse a Lucerna en periodos salteados para dar clase al señor Vash Zwingli durante un tiempo.

En lo tocante a su vida personal, la vida discurría sin motivo de quejas. Había ocultado a su madre sus andanzas con los señores Wagner y Liszt, y también el amor que estaba desarrollando por la música, pues bien sabido era que no era un muchacho que tendiese a hablar esporádicamente de sus sentimientos. Sin embargo, cuando su madre consiguió un empleo en un taller de costura le mostró, en la clandestinidad de la fraternidad, su tesoro a su hermana. El rostro de Lily se iluminó de alegría como casi había olvidado haber visto, y obligó a su hermano a tocarle una melodía mientras ella bailaba por lo que osadamente se atrevían a llamar _salón_. Vash tocó una romanza que había ensayado especialmente para ella, lo que volvió a la muchacha realmente feliz. Así se fueron pasando las semanas y luego los años, tocando el joven siempre que podía alguna melodía para que su hermana bailara feliz.

Un día su madre volvió antes de lo acostumbrado y descubrió todo el engaño al que había estado siendo sometida; creyendo equivocadamente que su hijo había abandonado su empleo para llevar una vida bohemia, lo expulsó de casa sin hacer caso de los ruegos de Lily. En tales circunstancias, a Vash no le quedó otra más que dormir en la imprenta, sin más posesiones que la ropa que llevaba encima y su violín, dado que todas las partituras que tenía estaban o bien en casa del señor Wagner, o bien en el fuego del hogar de su casa donde su madre las había arrojado hecha una furia. Cuando el mismo señor Strauss le preguntó por sus _feuilletes_ se limitó a contestarle que habían ardido en el fuego. Visto el espanto que aquello causó en su instructor se limitó a añadir rápidamente:

—Pero no se preocupe, me las sé de memoria.

Tratando de demostrar si era arrogancia o genialidad, Josef Strauss le obligó a tocar todas las piezas que le había ido facilitando, piezas que fueron interpretadas con tal vez demasiada libertad por parte del chico pero que desde luego el profesor fue capaz de asumir, pensando que lo mismo habría hecho con la partitura delante.

Al atardecer Vash se acercaba hasta su casa, donde dejaba a Lily siempre casi todo su jornal, menos un par de francos que se reservaba para comer. Lily le hablaba de cosas triviales intentando animarle, y a veces trataban los progresos que auspiciaba en lo referido a su vuelta a casa. Si bien su madre no le dejó volver a la misma hasta 1875, Vash y Lily siguieron viéndose casi cada día, especialmente los domingos en la plaza donde él en un rincón tocaba música para ella, ganando además de vez en cuando algún franco de parte de un paseante generoso.

En una ocasión el señor Wagner llevó a Vash a Viena, a ver en el _Volksgarten_ un concierto de los tres hermanos Strauss. Vash nunca hubiera pensado que su profesor tuviese hermanos, claro que nunca tendía a pensar mucho sobre la vida personal de nadie. Johann Strauss era mayor que su profesor, pero tenía piezas realmente hermosas que hicieron al muchacho sonreír en dos o tres ocasiones. Josef, su maestro, tenía sin duda gran talento, y aunque sus composiciones no eran tan creativas las ejecuciones magistrales de su orquesta siempre las elevaban a un nivel encantador. En cuanto a Eduard, el hermano claramente menor, tenía una cierta tendencia a las polkas rápidas, donde parecía sentirse cómodamente a salvo. Fue una tarde divertida, donde los hermanos a veces ejecutaban piezas y luego incluso se atrevían a hacer participar al público, preguntándoles quién de los tres había sido quien había compuesto la obra que recién se había tocado. Richard Wagner sonreía al ver a su discípulo contestar a las preguntas en voz muy baja, además de acertar siete de las ocho veces que plantearon tal reto.

La vida volvió a su curso común y Vash fue madurando al mismo ritmo que su estilo. Una vez el señor Liszt pasó a visitarles acompañado de un tal Offenbach, y alegando que venían desde París y que estaban cansados se quedaron a pasar una noche que terminó convirtiéndose en dos semanas en casa de Richard Wagner. El muchacho entendía perfectamente cómo era que chocaban tanto los caracteres de su maestro y de Jacques Offenbach; este último era un hombre alegre y bromista, con muchas ganas de reír. Sin embargo, cuando el invitado hacía una de sus críticas ocultas bajo la ironía de una obra inocente, su maestro reía de manera sonora como no había visto antes. _Herr_ Offenbach (que estaba más acostumbrado al trato de _monsieur_) tocaba el violonchelo, un instrumento tremendamente parecido al suyo pero enorme, tanto que tenía que tocarlo sentado. Se obtenía de él un sonido bonito, más grave que del violín pero que a veces parecía más amable. Aun así Offenbach resultó ser también un maestro del último, de lo cual el suizo pudo aprender mucho. Le enseñó a tocar una pieza de su autoría, el _Infernal Galop_, el final de una obra que había compuesto y que estaba revisando ahora para dividirla en cuatro actos. No era una obra muy del estilo del joven Zwingli, pero la sola idea de tocarla ante Lily y el convencimiento del disfrute que para ésta sería tal pieza llevó a que se la aprendiera de memoria en pocos instantes, si bien a pesar de que la pieza duraba dos minutos el apasionado muchacho la terminó en uno y medio.

Ya al final de la década de los sesenta los encuentros entre Vash Zwingli y Wagner empezaron a espaciarse un poco, siendo que su maestro había conseguido estrenar una obra en Múnich, y parecía tener mucho trabajo. Era agradable verle atareado, porque en cierto modo Vash sabía que su maestro amaba su trabajo, a pesar de que de vez en cuando consumido por el estrés Wagner se volvía prácticamente intratable. Estrenó su obra _La Valkiria_ con la que cosechó bastante éxito y, a pesar de querer él terminar completamente las cuatro obras que debían componer _El Anillo del Nibelungo_, estuvo de gira durante ese año y el siguiente por una Alemania algo revuelta a causa de la revolución. A pesar de todo el caos, en agosto de 1870 el señor Wagner se casó con la hija del señor Liszt, Cósima. Aunque fue invitado de soslayo por el señor Wagner, Vash no se presentó a la boda, pues él nunca había sido hombre de sociedad y no iba a serlo ahora. Si ignoraba deliberadamente lo que hacían los franceses y prusianos cerca de sus fronteras, también ignoraría los detalles de la vida personal del señor Wagner. Era suficiente para él saber que era un buen maestro, que le había proveído de instructores y le daba de merendar; también sabía que leía a Schopenhauer. Asimismo, se paseó alguna vez por casa un señor llamado Nietzsche, aunque Vash no le prestó mucha atención porque ese año el señor recibió una carta que le dejó sumido en una especie de trance incierto.

Al parecer, su maestro más querido de violín Josef Strauss se había desmayado en Varsovia durante su gira, y no había transcurrido mucho tiempo hasta que había fallecido en Viena. Llegó no obstante a su vez a manos de Wagner una carta que no enseñó jamás a su discípulo:

_"Estimado compañero:_

_Heme aquí, en el escenario en el que pronto comenzará el concierto, escribiendo torpemente sobre un atril. Perdone mi grafía entonces por favor so pretexto de que no tengo un buen lugar sobre el que apoyarme. Hallábame antes merodeando entre los instrumentos y he sentido el impulso de confirmar un pequeño detalle; por algún motivo lo sentí urgente y no he podido aguantar la vuelta a mi residencia aquí en Varsovia. _

_Es acerca de mi pupilo, el muchacho Vash Zwingli: él es un chico especial, y sé que usted mismo se dio cuenta. Su manera de tocar música es diferente, apasionada y voluntariosa, incontrolable y magnífica. Pareciera que utilice su violín para escapar de algún terrible monstruo que le acecha en la oscuridad, y todo ese sentimiento es capaz de transmitirlo; es como si cada nota que saliere de sus manos fuera un trozo de sí mismo._

_Tal y como se me pidió le he dejado expresarse con libertad, sin ceñirle a la estricta educación musical, ni al tiempo, ni a nada que pudiera reprimirle. Es, de hecho, una tremenda catástrofe cuando algo así se intenta con él. Por eso, llegó a mi mente una duda mientras aquí me encontraba, y así se lo planteo:_

_Vash Zwingli jamás será capaz de tocar en una orquesta._

_Eso es algo que tengo claro y meridiano, siendo mi duda la siguiente: ¿sabía usted esta verdad, estimado señor Wagner, cuando en vez de inculcarle rectitud milimétrica se dedicó usted (y también me pidió a mí) a instruir al chico en un estilo tan personal e infatigable? ¿Era usted consciente de que es casi imposible encontrar a un ser humano capaz de acoplarse a él, puesto que lo es del todo que él se acople a alguien?_

_Espero que no le ofendan mis preguntas; han sido fruto de una meditación repentina. No quiero que crea que le condeno por nada, sólo deseo saber su opinión._

_Sinceramente,_

_Josef Strauß__"_

Richard Wagner arrugó la carta y la tiró a la chimenea. Lamentó que Josef hubiera muerto sin poder contestarle. O tal vez no. Admitir la verdad siempre era difícil.

—Claro que lo sabía. Siempre lo supe —murmuró para sí el hombre mirando cómo el papel se consumía en el fuego. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no era mejor dejar volar libre a un pájaro cantor que ilumine las mañanas con su música que no encerrarlo con otros diez para disfrutarlo egoístamente a un nivel inferior a su capacidad? ¿Era mejor incluso sabiendo que de ese modo el pájaro podría morirse de hambre? Wagner no quiso meditarlo más y volvió a la cama, donde su esposa ya dormía.

Así fue como, en 1871, Vash Zwingli y Richard Wagner se separaron amistosamente. El señor Wagner había rehecho su vida y volvía a lo que ahora era, al parecer, Alemania. Vash no le recriminó nada, pues, como ya había dicho una vez, la vida era lo más valioso que podía tenerse. Alguna vez el compositor o su amigo Liszt se acercaban por Suiza y aprovechaban para visitar al muchacho, aunque con el tiempo fueron más habituales las visitas del último que de su maestro.

Nunca dejó el violín. Siguió tocando, incansable, cerrándose un poco más en sí mismo, expresándose cada vez más intensamente a través de su música. Practicaba en la imprenta, donde se formó un pequeño grupo de espectadores. Algunos disfrutaban de su música; otros, por el contrario, no creían que las piezas estuvieran del todo bien interpretadas, si bien no sabían puntualizar qué era exactamente lo que les disgustaba. A él personalmente le daba enteramente igual, mientras le dejasen ensayar.

Una mañana se topó con su madre frente a lo que ahora era su casa además de su lugar de trabajo. Se adentró en ella sorprendida de verlo en la imprenta, y cuando preguntó por él el jefe de Vash, el señor Sprugasci, le explicó que ese muchacho era un gran trabajador, que llevaba allí desde que tenía once años, aunque por algún motivo desconocido unos años después se quedó sin techo y desde entonces dormía en la imprenta. Ésta miró a su hijo y, con lágrimas en los ojos, se disculpó mil y una veces por todo lo ocurrido, argumentó que creyó que se había dejado caer en el pecado, que pensó que las había abandonado por ese condenado instrumento. Le invitó a volver a casa siempre que quisiera y, desde luego, trató de dejar bien claro lo mucho que amaba a su hijo y lo equivocada que había estado, achacándolo también a la tristeza por la pérdida del _pater familias_. Le contó que estaba un poco enferma, y que Lily había entrado a trabajar de doncella en casa de una buena familia. Vash, que no era orgulloso, aceptó enterrar el hacha de guerra con su madre, y no se fue de casa hasta el día en que resolvió marchar a Viena, capital de la música y el arte, allá por 1879. Tanto su hermana como su madre fueron a despedirle a la estación ferroviaria, y aún cuando el tren llegó a Innsbruck no podía creer lo que estaba ocurriendo.

Consiguió tres empleos distintos en tres orquestas distintas mientras vivía en Bäckerstrasse, pero, por algún motivo, terminaron echándole de los tres. Vash no alcanzaba a entender cómo aquella panda de mentecatos sin un ápice de talento podían ganarse la vida con ello y a pesar de todo él no podía formar parte, pero las cosas eran de una manera y el mundo retorcido. El último empleo que tuvo fue el que más le duró, como músico en un bar de la zona más dudosa de la ciudad, pero el jefe del local acabó despidiéndole por no corresponder al amor de su hija Anna.

Y ahora todo había acabado, triunfar en el mundo de la música había sido imposible para él. Miró con tristeza el billete de ferrocarril que le llevaría a Berna que había comprado el día anterior, y que le había costado casi todos los florines que le restaban. Apenado, en su habitación, montó una barricada en la puerta. Con un sentimiento como no había tenido en más de diez años, tocó un réquiem de Mozart adaptado para violín por la mano de Richard Wagner. Ni siquiera el sonoro estruendo de la señora Grazek intentando entrar consiguió detenerle.

La mañana había llegado; era momento de aparcar su sueño. El característico sonido de que el tren marcharía en breves minutos no se hizo esperar. Dio media vuelta para despedirse por segunda vez de aquella ciudad tan hermosa, del Imperio austrohúngaro, junto a todas sus aspiraciones. Con un suspiro, Vash Zwingli agarró fuertemente el asa de su violín y se dispuso a entrar en el ferrocarril correspondiente.

—Por favor, no tome ese tren —dijo entonces una voz a sus espaldas.

* * *

_**Capítulo Segundo - Fin**_

_**Franz Liszt**_ fue íntimo amigo de _**Richard Wagner**_, e incluso viajó a Suiza en alguna ocasión para presenciar los estrenos de las obras de su amigo (y sí, su hija se casó con su amigo). La vida de _**Josef Strauss**_ está más o menos de manifiesto en este capítulo: era hemano de** _Eduard_ **y de **_Johan Strauss II_**, y en efecto tendían a hacer esos divertidos episodios en el _Volksgarten_ de Viena. Por desgracia murió poco después de desmayarse en Varsovia. _**Jaques Offenbach**_ es uno de los compositores más divertidos que conozco, y definitivamente amo el _Infernal Galop_. Desde luego Vash ha tenido profesores de lujo, y él sin saberlo. Os cuento todo esto sólo por si consigo inspirar a alguien a investigar sobre la vida de los grandes músicos. Y perdonadme por favor que las fechas no terminen de encajar a la perfección...

Estoy convencida de que sin decir nada todo el mundo sabe quién es el dueño de esa voz misteriosa.

Un besito y muchas gracias por leer

**Bou.**


	3. Capítulo Tercero

Me encanta la pareja que hacen Austria y Suiza, es como un deleite complicar las cosas más de lo que ellos las vuelven en sí mismas. Y después, ver qué surge. A pesar de todo, están unidos por algún tipo de magnetismo.

Me gustaría dar las gracias a todo el que lee y sobre todo a todos los que dejan comentarios: me animan a continuar con la historia y con este estilo. Así que, reiteradamente, **_gracias_**.

_Los personajes históricos que aparecen en esta historia han sido mencionados siempre desde el respeto._

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_**Künstlerleben: Es war so wunderschön**_

_**Capítulo Tercero**_

Pensó que el mensaje no iba dirigido a él, que sería para alguna hermosa joven que marchaba lejos, acaso poseída por los aires de la época romántica. Suspiró. Últimamente la gente tendía a hacer verdaderas estupideces alegando pasión y corazón. No es que a Vash le importara en absoluto a lo que dedicaba la gente su tiempo, ni tampoco es que estuviera en contra del romanticismo. Lo que sí llegaba a molestarle era la acusada falta de sentido común que parecía estar comenzando no sólo a atisbarse sino a instalarse firme y desgraciadamente en el corazón de una gran parte de la población. Sea como fuere, decidió que estar allí parado pensando en los defectos ajenos no era algo que le incumbiese.

No obstante quienquiera que fuese volvió a repetir su petición, adornada esta vez con el elegante vocablo _caballero_ al final de la oración. Con un ligero atisbo de duda, decidió entonces Vash girarse.

Encontró frente a él a un hombre de aspecto verdaderamente distinguido, si bien todo su porte no parecía residir ni en su elegante casaca azul y dorada de doble abotonadura, ni en el pañuelo blanco bordado que llevaba al cuello, ni tampoco en las lentes que enmarcaban su enigmática mirada de color violeta. Tal vez era cosa de aquel sofisticado lunar bajo el labio. O de cómo entrecruzaba sus dedos. Lo cierto es que el suizo jamás llegó a saber qué era lo que convertía a ese individuo en una persona de aspecto tan respetable; nunca, empero, dudó de que lo fuese.

Le miró durante unos instantes, intercalándolos con rápidos vistazos furtivos a su tren. A pesar de las iniciales dudas terminó por estar completamente seguro de que aquel caballero hablaba con él, dada su perturbadora iniciativa de mantener la mirada fija en su persona, iniciativa por otra parte del todo molesta. Resultaba casi soberbio, allí parado en medio del andén, sin apartar los ojos de cualquiera de sus movimientos. Finalmente enojado, Vash decidió que ignorar a aquel insolente y subir al tren era lo mejor que podía hacer. Su pie derecho alcanzó a pisar el interior del compartimento que le correspondía, intentando ignorar la mirada de aquel vienés que se le clavaba en la cerviz.

—_Bitte, mein Herr_ –reiteró entonces el austriaco, asiéndole del brazo con decidida pero no brusca determinación–, le prometo que si lo que tengo que decirle termina por no ser de su agrado yo mismo le compraré un pasaje de vuelta a Suiza.

Vash giró bruscamente la cabeza para encarar a aquel individuo a cada segundo más inquietante. Trató de calmarse pensando que era obvio que supiese que marchaba a Suiza, puesto que si no era persona de pocas luces y sabía leer o inclusive prestar atención y escuchar a los guardias, sabría hacia dónde partía el tren. Aun así, ¿cómo era posible que supiera que _volvía_ a Suiza? Él no recordaba haber abierto la boca (lo cual habría demostrado al punto que era extranjero), ni tampoco haber hecho nada que denotase su persona como exclusa de ser austrida. Clavó en él sus ojos verdes, permaneciendo conectadas sus miradas cerca de diez segundos sin que ninguno llegare a leer la mente del otro siquiera un ápice. Desazonado, el ya no tanto pero aún joven Vash Zwingli se deshizo del agarre de aquel hombre y entró como un tifón en el vagón del tren, cerrándose la puerta tras de sí.

El tan elegante hombre suspiró, decepcionado. Realmente pensaba que podría convencer a aquel joven de que se quedara en Viena aunque fuera tan sólo por el plazo de unas horas más. Tal vez podría entrar al tren para tratar de convencerlo en el viaje, y así luego retroceder y regresar ambos a la Ciudad Imperial. Claro que la carencia de un billete válido, o incluso inválido dado que no poseía ninguna clase del mismo convertía lo último en una estrategia arriesgada y poco elegante, aunque bien era cierto que lo de viajar sin pagar era una gran medida ahorrativa. En contrapunto, aquel plan tenía el fallo de que en caso de conseguir la anhelada pretensión de convencer al suizo para que regresara con él se daría el caso de tener que pagar dos billetes de vuelta a Viena. ¿Y si era de Ginebra? El importe del viaje ascendería a los cielos; además él no poseía francos suizos, y conociéndose se quedaría atrapado doquiera que fuere para siempre. Resignarse a dejarle marchar era lo único que le restaba, aunque sólo de pensar en aquella opción se le oprimía el pecho sumido en terrible desazón.

No, definitivamente perder a aquel suizo sin siquiera conocer su nombre no estaba entre sus opciones, así que, pasare lo que pasare, decidió que lo único que podía hacer era entrar en el tren por él, y que después se encargase la Divina Providencia de lo que tuviera que venir.

La Divina Providencia tuvo, por costumbre y como es habitual, el don de la oportunidad perdida. Cuando él mismo decidió que lo que debía hacer era subirse al ferrocarril y levantó la cabeza para contemplar sus posibilidades, el silbato del tren se escuchó por toda la estación, seguido del inicio del movimiento de la locomotora, y con ella el de todos los vagones. El sonido de las máquinas era atronador y el humo de la máquina de vapor no le dejaba ver bien, pero aun así quiso asirse a cualquier parte del ferrocarril dispuesto a llegar hasta el final. Un guardia bien cualificado adivinó las intenciones del vienés e inmediatamente lo agarró para impedirle cualquier locura, soltándole sólo cuando el tren había partido. El día se le estaba haciendo larguísimo, y eso que aún le quedaban al mismo más de doce horas._ Aquel trabajo era de lo más sacrificado_, pensó no sin razón.

El austríaco observó apenado cómo el tren se marchaba a lo lejos, y aún cuando había desaparecido del campo de visión permaneció oteando el camino, como esperando que regresara, que algo cambiara. Como intentando grabar en su corazón la imagen exacta que correspondía a tanta pena. Finalmente, con herida resignación dio media vuelta y, cabizbajo, se dispuso a abandonar la estación. Y cuando llegó al final del andén, ocurrió.

Sus ojos toparon con la imagen de dos botas desgastadas que juraría haber visto antes, aunque ahora mismo no le terminaba de venir la imagen a la cabeza. Maldijo para sí mismo varias veces, seguro como estaba de que eran una visión reciente. Las personas nos cruzamos a cada segundo con otras personas, objetos, animales y paisajes, y las informaciones de todo esto se archivan en nuestra mente; pensamos en un momento dado que aquella señora parece malvada. Que aquel otro hombre se está quedando calvo. Que esa o esa otra prenda no son de nuestro agrado. Y todos y cada uno de estos pensamientos pasan a mejor vida como mucho en un minuto, sin que jamás volvamos a pensar en esos individuos en los que, por ende, hemos gastado segundos de nuestra vida. Hay un caso sin embargo en el que, si se cruzan en nuestro camino de nuevo, tenemos una sensación de falsa familiaridad y hasta nos sentimos culpables de no saber de dónde estamos obteniendo tal sentimiento; tal era el caso de nuestro elegante austrida.

Todos esos sentimientos, empero, se los llevó el viento cuando distinguió una gabardina verde y la funda de un violín. Levantó la cabeza poseído por una especie de sentimiento de euforia, o de sorpresa, no sabría definirlo bien, encontrando gracias al cielo al muchacho suizo que por otra parte juraría haber visto con sus propios ojos subir al tren.

—Está bien, escucharé cuanto tenga que decirme –aceptó entonces el rubio en tono algo arisco con los brazos cruzados–. Pero como sea una chanza se acordará de quién soy yo durante el resto de su vida.

Por su parte y a pesar de la aparente insociabilidad de aquel hombre, el moreno no pudo más que aceptar de buen grado las condiciones o más bien condición que se le ofrecía, invitando al suizo a acompañarle con una ligera y conciliadora inclinación de su cabeza. Llegaron ambos a la puerta principal de la estación, donde se encontraron con una mujer de largos cabellos castaños que, al parecer, les había estado esperando.

—Permítame que le presente a mi esposa Elizaveta; Elizaveta, él es... ¿cómo se llama usted? –preguntó de repente, siendo consciente de que desconocía la identidad de su tan anhelado acompañante.

—Vash Zwingli –contestó el aludido en un suspiro de incredulidad, inclinándose posteriormente para saludar a la mujer de cabellos castaños con la educación que correspondía. Volvió a girarse hacia el hombre con el ceño fruncido–. Oiga, todavía no sé quién es usted.

—¡Cierto!

—¡Roderich! –lo amonestó su esposa llevándose una mano a la frente.

—Mi nombre es Roderich Edelstein; es un verdadero placer conocerle, Vash Zwingli, se lo aseguro.

Aquel hombre, el señor Edelstein, resultaba muy enigmático. Sonreía más con la mirada que con los labios, y aunque en todo momento parecía tener en su poder la clave de la conversación y de cuanto ocurría, aparentaba un inocente descuido que Vash nunca supo decir si era intencionado o no.

Resultó que los Edelstein tenían planes para el día, que sin pensar mucho decidieron compartir con su nuevo acompañante, si éste tenía a bien hacerlo. Él le explicó que se dirigían hacia la casa de verano de los Héderváry, una casa de campo al oeste, en Ödenburg, o Sopron, como prefiriera llamarlo. A esta explicación Vash acotó escuetamente que no tenía atisbo alguno de dónde se encontraba la tal ciudad, y que por otra parte no terminaba de parecerle correcto añadirse simplemente a su empresa cuando en la tal casa nadie contaba con su presencia. Elizaveta Edelstein trató de convencerle de que nada malo había en ello, que no era sino su invitado especial; le ofrecerían un buen almuerzo y, si se daba el caso de hacerse tarde, prometían una copiosa cena así como una cama cómoda y confortable. El muchacho rubio quiso renunciar, pero cuando sus vísceras le recordaron que llevaba cerca de una semana sin apenas llevarse una migaja de pan a la boca la perspectiva de un almuerzo en una casa de campo se volvió tremendamente atractiva a sus ojos. Consideraba que los Edelstein serían invitados de los tal Héderváry, y no sabía en qué puesto le dejaba ser invitado de los invitados, pero sea como fuere, si conseguía comer algo supuso que estaría bien. Además, aquel hombre se había comprometido a proveerle del dinero necesario para regresar a casa en caso de encontrar acre o de su desagrado lo que fuere a decirle.

—Está bien –transigió finalmente–. Pero no tengo dónde dejar mi equipaje –añadió sabiendo que la señora Wagenbauer no le haría un favor de balde.

—Eso no supone ningún problema, hay harto espacio en nuestra calesa.

Los ojos de Vash se abrieron enormemente cuando discurrió que la calesa de los Edelstein era aquel enorme carruaje que había estado mirando desde hacía un tiempo; sin duda tenían un poder adquisitivo superior al que él había imaginado. Ante la tal profundidad de bolsillo que mostraba el matrimonio no pudo menos que sentirse torpe y tonto, creyendo él que tenía en sus manos algo que había decidido llamar _equipaje_ abiertamente, cuando no constituía más que en una especie de maleta y un violín que habrían cabido holgadamente dentro de la valija de Elizaveta Edelstein. Al fin le cedió la maleta al cochero de la calesa, aunque se mostró reticente a la hora de entregar su violín. Con una mirada severa, el señor Roderich Edelstein recriminó su comportamiento al cochero, y aseguró en voz alta que el señor Zwingli podría llevar su violín donde y como su voluntad lo pretendiera. Agradecido, Vash subió al carruaje después de la señora Edelstein, sin saber a ciencia cierta qué dirección estaba tomando su futuro.

El viaje hacia Sopron era largo, pero no tanto como para no llegar al almuerzo o, en caso de retraso, al aperitivo de la tarde. La ciudad en sí se encontraba a unos sesenta kilómetros de Viena, y podría decirse que era húngara, si bien con la creación del Imperio austrohúngaro las fronteras que separaban ambos países se trataban con más soltura. La casa de campo de los Héderváry estaba algo alejada del centro de la ciudad, rodeada por algunas hectáreas de jardines e incluso un pedacito de bosque, y tenía fácil y rápido acceso al lago Neusiedl, que no se encontraba muy lejos. El camino no era desagradable en absoluto y los paisajes que cruzaban por sus ojos merecían definitivamente que se les dedicara un tiempo, de tan hermosos que relucían. Vash pensó que un pintor que gustase de pintar paisajes sin duda amaría aquellas visiones como él amaba aún su recuerdo del concierto de los Strauss en el _Volksgarten_ de Viena.

—Este viaje sería del completo deleite de un paisajista –habló entonces el señor Edelstein tras un rato de silencio.

Vash apenas si pudo ocultar su sorpresa. Era como si aquel hombre le hubiera leído la mente y hubiera respondido en consecuencia, sin ningún tipo de dificultad, como si le conociera hasta lo más profundo de su corazón y desde hace años. Le produjo ello una ligera sensación de disgusto, si bien quedó oculta bajo el asombro. Roderich Edelstein, sintiendo fija en sí la mirada del suizo, correspondió asimismo con la suya y con una amable sonrisa.

—¿No lo cree así? –le preguntó en tono amable.

—Sí –contestó Vash sin saber muy bien cómo.

La esposa del señor Edelstein rio levemente sin dejar de mirar por la ventana, y el suizo se preguntó si serían habituales este tipo de situaciones en la vida del matrimonio. Lo cierto es que aún no sabía más que sus nombres, a cada minuto la situación le parecía más tensa e insostenible; sentíase él fuera de lugar, cada vez más incómodo, como si fuese posible palpar la tensión en el aire. No es que buscara una conversación, Vash era persona de saber agradecer los silencios cuando se les daba la oportunidad de presentarse, pero a veces hay cosas que no se pueden dejar sin decir, sobre todo cuando uno impide a un viandante tomar un tren hasta Suiza y lo conduce hasta Hungría.

–_Herr_ Edelstein –se atrevió por último tras un rato más de trayecto silencioso–, le ruego que me disculpe si en algún momento le parece que lo que le digo es un agravio personal, mas no hago más que cuestionarme ciertas cosas que no dejan de darme vueltas por la mente y de las que usted, de hecho, tiene la clave de todo, así que considero que está por ende en el deber de explicármelas.

El señor Edelstein desprendió su mirada de la ventana y se apartó la mano de la barbilla para atender a su invitado con una elegante sonrisa. Con una desenvoltura que Vash comenzó a comprender que era algo aparentemente natural en su persona, el elegante vienés contestó al rubio mirándole directamente a los ojos.

—Como desee, señor Zwingli, pregunte usted lo que quiera. Le explicaré todo cuanto esté en mi mano decirle; comprenda que no me gusta afirmar cosas que desconozco o de las que no tengo constancia.

—Como sea, se lo preguntaré sin ambages porque no soy amigo de los rodeos disfrazados de bellas palabras: me gustaría saber qué hago aquí, por qué sabe usted que soy de Suiza cuando no le he visto yo a usted jamás en la vida y por qué sabe que toco el violín.

—Veo que en efecto no se turba a la hora de expresarse, señor Zwingli, es todo un placer hablar con alguien como usted para variar –afirmó tras una breve pausa el aludido con sincera mirada–. Por otro lado, la respuesta a la primera pregunta está ya en su poder. Está usted aquí porque así lo ha decidido usted, de camino a Ödenburg, a casa de los Héderváry.

—Le he dicho que nada de chanzas, señor Edelstein, o me largo sin pensármelo dos veces aunque sea con la calesa en movimiento.

—Creo que se refiere al porqué de tu anhelo por conseguir que no marchara –explicó su mujer, dándole varios golpecitos condescendientes en la pierna.

—Oh... ¿es eso lo que le atormenta? No se preocupe, Vash Zwingli, que nada he de ocultarle. Pensaba explicárselo todo en cuanto nos encontrásemos en casa del capitán, pero si es su deseo le relataré ahora todo cuanto a usted atañe en lo que se refiere a mi intrusión en su vida.

—... Bien –se conformó el joven cruzándose de brazos en su clásica y misántropa actitud.

—Vash Zwingli, si está usted acompañándonos hoy, aquí y ahora, es porque me he enamorado profundamente de su persona.

De todas las cosas que torpemente podía prever en este mundo, ésta habría sido no la última, sino la totalmente omitida por Vash Zwingli. Sus párpados se abrieron más de lo que nadie habría creído humanamente posible, y un rubor subió violentamente hasta sus mejillas. Asió su violín y miró agitado al señor Edelstein, autor de semejante despropósito.

— ¡He dicho que nada de chanzas! ¿Se está usted mofando de mí? –gritó enojado–. Porque si cree que voy a dudar un instante sobre cualquier resolución que haya de tomar, sepa usted que está muy equivocado, y que no pienso tolerar que se ría de mí con semejante descaro.

—Permítame interrumpir su súbita ira, señor Zwingli. Si lo que le ha hecho dudar acerca de la veracidad de cuanto acabo de decir ha sido el tono con el que lo he dicho, trataré de modificar mi voz. Si ha sido mi sonrisa, se lo diré con seriedad. Si lo que le ha causado tal turbación ha sido el contenido de la frase en sí y aun así desea marcharse, encontraremos una solución. Pero le suplico caballero que no se enoje por un malentendido; nunca me permitiría chancearme de usted, más cuando lo que me hallo arriesgando no es sino su compañía –le contestó el señor Edelstein, que frente a él cruzó con su elegancia natural los dedos de las manos y, con mayor gravedad tanto en su rostro como en su tono de voz añadió–: Me encuentro profundamente enamorado de usted y de su talento, Vash Zwingli. Puede elegir si creerme o no, eso lo dejo a su elección, si bien no se encuentra entre mis costumbres el mentir. Si desea escucharme procederé a explicar cuanto quise y quiero decirle, y si aún desea marcharse... tendré que encontrar otro modo de que se quede.

Vash le miró directamente a los ojos, pensativo, y aún serio. Sentía el rubor en sus mejillas, y su corazón latía con tanta fuerza dentro de su pecho que temía que el matrimonio escuchase el sonido de sus pulsaciones. Era con diferencia una de las situaciones más violentas en las que se había encontrado jamás en su vida, hecho cuyo porqué no terminaba de comprender muy bien dado que había sufrido acontecimientos más vergonzantes. ¿Quién diablos era aquel hombre? Roderich Edelstein continuaba clavando en él su mirada, esperando una respuesta. _Frau_ Edelstein se mordía el labio inferior discretamente tratando de no interrumpir, observando la escena más bien de reojo mientras fingía mirar por la ventana, destrozando sin percatarse sus esmeradamente bordados guantes. El gesto compuesto era tal, que el suizo seguro estuvo de que no estaba del todo desacostumbrada a las efemérides que el carácter de su marido acarreaba consigo.

—No se rinde usted fácilmente –concluyó finalmente Vash mirándole directamente a los ojos

—Persigo lo que quiero –apuntó con simpleza y decisión su interlocutor. Permanecieron contemplándose en silencio varios segundos, hasta que, excepcionalmente, el suizo cedió y se sentó otorgándole la palabra a su convidante.

—Escucharé. Y no interrumpiré. Pero más le vale a usted no engañarme ni tratar de hacerlo, porque le aseguro que se acordará de mi nombre el resto de su vida, ¿me oye?... Con perdón –añadió inclinándose hacia la señora Edelstein, que le hizo un gesto con la mano para que no se preocupara por ella.

—Está bien, procederé a explicarme ahora mismo ya que es ése su deseo, y dado que lo que más temo yo en estos instantes es perderle: ayer en la tarde hallábame yo paseando en compañía de unos caballeros por el Belvederegarten cuando en medio de mis meditaciones internas descubrí que había perdido su rastro entre la multitud, le aseguro que por fortuna. Alegre tras la intervención que la Divina Providencia quiso hacer por mí (dado que aquella gente resultaba de lo más insípida y aburrida, un mal más común de lo que pueda creer en la gente aristocrática), me dispuse a dar una vuelta por calles aún desconocidas para mí en Viena, de modo que anduve durante generoso espacio de tiempo sin más intención que poner un pie delante de otro en terrenos vírgenes para mi persona. De este modo acabé paseando por Bäckerstrasse, llegado ya un momento en el que no encontraba tan gracioso el hecho de no saber regresar a mi casa. En un instante de frustración reposé mi espalda contra la fachada de un edificio algo antiguo, tratando de recomponerme debidamente y convenciéndome de que sólo tenía que preguntar a cualquier alma que encontrase por la calle las indicaciones necesarias para regresar de vuelta a Belvederegarten. Y fue entonces cuando aconteció: escucharon mis oídos la música más intensa, sentimental y desgarradora que he oído jamás. Era un conocido réquiem de Mozart, en una muy aceptable adaptación para violín, mas me daba la sensación de que fluía por ella una interpretación libre, agitada, apenada. Sentí ganas de llorar. Sentí la imperiosa necesidad de comunicarme con quien tocaba el instrumento, arreglar su pena y expresarle mis condolencias, pues, al fin y al cabo, ¡yo lo entendía todo! Entendía completa y perfectamente cómo se sentía. Y necesitaba mostrarle ese talento al mundo.

Vash se removió ligeramente en su asiento consciente de que hablaba de él, algo incómodo. Su maestro Richard Wagner nunca había sido hombre de agasajos, y Josef Strauss fue más bien parco en sus opiniones dado que se dedicaba más a enseñarle que a juzgar. El señor Liszt había sido alguna vez más halagador, pues tal era su naturaleza amable, y los visitantes que de vez en cuando se dejaban caer por la casa del señor Wagner en Lucerna reían mientras aplaudían el talento de _ese niño_ que aprendía tan deprisa. Pero en esta ocasión la persona que lo halagaba parecía estar totalmente admirada por lo que él hacía, hasta un punto que no podía siquiera imaginar.

—Decidido como estaba a conocer a tal maestro del violín, me adentré en el edificio, pero entonces una polaca enorme, todo sea dicho, pareció volverse loca aporreando una puerta, propiciando de este modo que salieran muchos vecinos y curiosos a detenerla o a disfrutar de la dramática escena. Algo frustrado, intenté abrirme camino entre la multitud para conseguir llegar a la habitación donde se había de hospedar el músico del que acababa de quedar prendado, mas parecía del todo un imposible... La gente de su edificio es muy ruidosa y obstinada, señor Zwingli.

—Lo son –asumió el suizo, conociendo a sus vecinos–, puedo corroborarlo. Aunque no más obstinados que usted.

—Me lo tomaré como un halago –decidió arbitrariamente, para después continuar sin dar tiempo a nuestro héroe a decir nada más–. Andaba empantanado en esas aguas cuando sorprendentemente apareció Elizaveta, que tras una reprimenda por haber desaparecido sin decir palabra trató de convencerme de que salir de allí era lo más adecuado, dado que era de noche, tarde y toda aquella gente no parecía tener aspecto de querer calmarse, y porque además nuestros invitados estaban preocupados por mi falta. A mí en ese momento los invitados me parecieron algo completamente secundario, pero ya sabe como son las mujeres, que no gustan de dar a torcer su brazo y menos de quedar como malas anfitrionas.

La compasión que sentía Vash por la señora Edelstein fue creciendo por momentos a un ritmo exponencial, mientras veía como ella negaba ligeramente con la cabeza con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. El suizo se preguntó que le habría inspirado a querer compartir su vida con aquel individuo tan extraño, siendo que por primera vez le asaltaban dudas sobre la vida personal de nadie.

—En cualquier caso, consideró que yo podría volver por la mañana, dado que si se encontraba usted allí a esas horas y además permanecía allí a pesar de tal escándalo era porque no le quedaba más remedio que pasar la noche en ese lugar. Convencido de tal teoría, regresé a mi casa y a la mañana siguiente, esta misma mañana, me presenté en Bäckerstrasse junto a mi esposa, dispuesto a conocerle. Cuando entré en el edificio en su busca, tuve la suerte de encontrarme con la casera, una señora creo que llamada Wilhelmina Wagenbauer, que se mostró muy amable en todo momento y cuya cara se iluminó al decirle que me llamaba Roderich Edelstein y que venía en busca del violinista. Me contó que le tenía a usted mucho aprecio, y que a pesar de que usted no tiene estudios ella le ama como una madre ama a sus hijos y que siempre se sintió orgullosa de darle cobijo, que sabía que en algún momento alguien como el señor Edelstein se presentaría en su busca. Por desgracia, parecía ser que en todo aquel año y medio las cosas no le habían ido muy bien al muchacho en la imperial Viena, dado que le había referido el día anterior que abandonaba Bäckerstrasse para regresar a Suiza en el tren de la mañana. Cambió mi semblante entonces, mientras la amable señora Wagenbauer continuaba explicándome todos sus talentos; me sorprendió, no obstante, que cuando le preguntara yo por su nombre no fuera capaz de referírmelo. Detener la irrigación de palabras de aquella mujer fue una tarea en verdad ardua y difícil, pero por suerte Elizaveta aceptó pagar por su pecado de no haberme dejado subir la noche anterior quedándose a departir con ella mientras me dirigía yo en su busca, tras la descripción más o menos detallada que me dio _Frau_ Wagenbauer. El conocimiento del final de esta historia está ya en su poder, señor Zwingli: nos encontramos en la estación, aceptando usted la propuesta de escucharme y saliendo ambos luego para toparnos con Elizaveta, que se había acercado hasta el lugar al término de su plática con su casera. Lo que no termino de entender es cómo es que estaba usted en la estación, cuando yo mismo vi cómo entraba en el tren y cerraba la puerta tras de sí. Claro que, bienvenido sea.

—Salí por otro vagón –explicó Vash sólo pudiendo contestar a las últimas palabras del señor Edelstein–, porque la puerta quedó cerrada y era imposible abrirla.

Las cejas de Roderich Edelstein se alzaron en un gesto de sorpresa, gesto de quien repentinamente encuentra la respuesta a una pregunta que le ha rondado la mente durante el suficiente tiempo como para no marcharse. La señora Edelstein, por su parte, se limitó a taparse discretamente la boca para que ninguno de aquellos dos hombres fuera capaz de ver la sonrisa que se formaba en su rostro so causa de sus aventuras y desventuras.

—Ciertamente eso me responde a las dos últimas preguntas que le he hecho –dijo el invitado tras un breve rato de meditación–, pero aun así no termino de entender qué es lo que quiere usted de mí.

—Lo que vengo a plantearle es lo siguiente: señor Zwingli, me gustaría...

Pero no pudo continuar. La calesa se detuvo y el cochero anunció el final del viaje, teniendo que quedar de este modo pospuesta la conversación que nuestros hombres tenían pendiente.

* * *

_**Capítulo Tercero - Fin**__**  
**_

Al margen de la historia:

Cuando Hiroshi Yamauchi heredó una compañía de cartas llamada Nintendo en 1949 por parte de su abuelo, lo primero que hizo fue despedir a su sobrino (único familiar en la empresa) y a todos los directivos leales a su abuelo. De este modo hizo un gran lavado de cara a la empresa (al margen de la ética del asunto, yo no me meto) y lo cambió todo con ansias de abrirse a otros ámbitos, como terminaron siendo los juegos de cartuchos, en vez de cartas. ¿Por qué os cuento todo esto? Porque me da la sensación de que algo parecido ha ocurrido con el dueño de esta web, ha cambiado muchísimo en muy poco tiempo: las portadas, los reviews, lo azul se volvió blanco... ¿soy yo la única que se está quedando como extraña?

Un besito y muchas gracias por leer, perdón por la última divagación.

**Bou.**


	4. Capítulo Cuarto

Como no coinciden con la época en la que estoy escribiendo esta historia, me animo a referiros dos canciones que me inspiran mucho. Una de ellas es el **_Vals número 2_** de **_Shostakovich_**, que me embriaga de los aires de esta época (a pesar de que es posterior, ya del siglo XX), y me ayuda a escribir el fic. La otra es el **_Chardash_**, de **_Samvel Yervinyan_**, que simplemente me divierte mucho (me encantan las piezas veloces). Samvel Yervinyan es un músico armenio (creo) que tiene incluso un doctorado en música; está bien conocer también a músicos brillantes actuales de este género.

Me voy en disquisiciones, por estos capítulos. Espero que os guste.

**Nota:** Gracias a todos los que dejan reviews. 9696, como no tengo oportunidad de dártelas _'personalmente'_, te agradezco aquí tu apoyo.

_Los personajes históricos que aparecen en esta historia han sido mencionados siempre desde el respeto._

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**_Künstlerleben: Es war so wunderschön_**

**_Capítulo Cuarto_**

El anfitrión de la casa era un hombre de aspecto en todo aterrador, o por lo menos así lo sintió Vash en primera instancia. Debía de alzar por lo menos metro ochenta y cinco del suelo, y no sabría decir si lo que le inspiraba más respeto era su corpulenta figura envuelta en aquel traje militar o su rostro permanentemente ceñudo. Su piel parecía cuero curtido, similar al que se utilizaba para hacer los bolsos y zurrones, y aquel bigote le otorgaba una presencia definitivamente ineludible. Los ojos oscuros de aquel hombre lo oteaban todo sin dejar un detalle sin escrutinio, quedando convencido el suizo de que podría leer dentro del alma de la gente si en algún momento lo encontrara de utilidad. Su esposa, por lo contrario, era una mujer de apariencia dulce y benévola, de brillantes ojos verdes que desprendían júbilo y amor por la vida. Más alta que Vash pero no que el señor Edelstein, recibió a los recién llegados con abrazos y besos, además de palabras que Vash quiso creer hermosas puesto que no entendía ni un ápice de lo que estaban hablando. Fiel a su personalidad, permaneció callado mientras la primera conversación se llevaba a cabo, intentando averiguar el significado de alguno de los vocablos que se proferían unos a otros, sonrientes. Diez segundos fueron suficientes, empero, para que el rubio perdiera toda la esperanza de entender algo; aquel idioma era un arma infernal.

—_Ki ő?_ –dijo entonces el militar en un grave tono de voz clavando su mirada en el desconocido. El joven Zwingli, ignorante de cuanto le estaban preguntando, se limitó a mantener en él fija su mirada.

—Es nuestro invitado, _atyám_, se llama Vash Zwingli. Como es suizo les agradecería que tratásemos de hablar en alemán lo máximo posible... Porque no entiende usted húngaro, ¿o sí? –preguntó entonces Elizaveta Edelstein temiendo haber subestimado al importante invitado de su marido, y suspirando discretamente aliviada al ver la negativa del mismo.

—¡Oh, qué descortés! –pronunció entonces afligida la señora Héderváry, mirando a Vash de arriba abajo–. Lamento haber estado hablando sin preocuparme de que usted entendiera el idioma, ha sido del todo desconsiderado por nuestra parte... ¡Pero! ¿Se encuentra usted bien? Está más que pálido... ¿Ha comido algo en mal estado? –preguntó, mas luego al observar por completo el aspecto de su invitado corrigió–: ¿Ha comido usted algo? Roderich, ¿ya cuidas bien de este muchacho?

—Cuanto puedo, madre –contestó él con una reverencia–. Es un joven muy testarudo.

Nunca supo si la hubo o no, pero Vash siempre creyó que en efecto existió malicia sanguinaria en aquella frase del señor Edelstein. _Frau_ Héderváry era una abuela potencial: hacía preguntas mas no era menester otorgarle la respuesta porque ella misma se hallaba en posesión de la verdad. Tomaba al suizo por la cara y por las manos mientras le hablaba afectadamente, y tiraba de sus ropas para observar su estado. Todo aquello violentaba sumamente al helvético, quien siempre había gustado de que el resto estuviera donde tenía que estar, es decir, a más de dos pasos de su persona. Aun así, cuando finalmente consiguió poner distancia entre él y la señora Héderváry, ésta ya había visto cuanto tenía que ver. Poseía una vista digna de un águila.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que tomó una comida digna de tal nombre, joven Zwingli? –preguntó entonces clavando en él sus amorosamente inquisidores ojos verdes. Vash pensó que no gustaba de contestar a esas cuestiones, pero que sería menos educado quedarse callado. Y también que hacía mucho tiempo que nadie le llamaba _joven Zwingli_.

—Seis... no, siete días... –comenzó a meditar en voz alta, sintiendo cómo su estómago se doblaba y doblegaba en su interior a punto de colapsar en una crisis para la materia.

—¡Eso no puede ser! –se escandalizó la buena señora– ¡Csilla! ¡Csilla, ven aquí!

En esos momentos una criada de largos cabellos azabaches recogidos en una trenza apareció a la carrera desde detrás del jardín, pretendiendo atender tan eficazmente como fuera posible las necesidades de su ama. Por su parte el señor Edelstein dirigió a Vash una mirada llena de asombro, siendo que él ni siquiera se había preocupado por las venturas y desventuras del buen señor Zwingli con tal de tenerlo a su lado. Claro que tampoco habría creído jamás y hasta ese día que existía gente que podía pasar cerca de una semana sin comer y mantener ese orgulloso aspecto. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron, y al contrario de lo que la normalidad suele dictar cuando uno es descubierto observando a alguien, el austriaco permaneció mirándole fijamente sin que Vash se dejase intimidar, por lo menos hasta que Csilla amablemente le pidió que la acompañase.

La opinión diligente, indulgente y afable que Vash tenía de la buena Csilla desapareció a una velocidad tal que quedó en su corazón relegada a una estancia cercana a la de la señora Wagenbauer. Acompañada de otras dos doncellas le escoltó hasta una habitación donde dejaron su equipaje, para después conducirle escaleras arriba. Sin dudarlo ni temblar comenzaron a desvestirle, y, a pesar de las pugnas del suizo por escapar de todo aquello, acabaron metiéndole en la tina y bañándole entre las tres, pues tal había sido la orden de su señora y ellas no conocían (ni pretendían conocer) tal cosa como la decepción en sus ojos. Tras aquello, le dieron una camisa y unos pantalones limpios y prácticamente nuevos con un ligero aroma a verbena, unos bonitos zapatos y un chaleco tan hermoso y arreglado que no se sentía él mismo vestido con el susodicho. Finalmente libre, le guiaron hasta el jardín de atrás donde la familia disfrutaba animada de vespertinas horas de luz y sol, mientras él se convencía a sí mismo interiormente de que antes de volver a pasar por toda aquella escena alguna otra vez en su vida prefería internarse de nuevo dentro de la máquina de la imprenta, como ya hizo una vez aprovechando su corta estatura y delgada complexión para arreglar el atasco que se había producido en el carro y por lo cual el señor Sprugasci le dio una generosa paga extra.

Divisó al señor Edelstein acompañado del señor Héderváry y sentado frente a una mesita blanca, redonda y bastante pequeña, puesto que alrededor de ella no debían de poder arrellanarse más de cuatro personas, lo cual no era mucho teniendo en cuenta la cantidad de gente que cruzaba ahora por delante de sus ojos. Había tres o cuatro muchachas de vestidos vaporosos jugando junto a la señora Edelstein a ese deporte que causaba sensación últimamente en Inglaterra, el bádminton. La señora Héderváry charlaba sentada en algo que hacía las veces de porche y cenador, junto a otras tres mujeres y cuatro hombres de los cuales dos por lo menos superaban la cincuentena, mas se levantó cuando apareció por la puerta un matrimonio algo mayor acompañado de tres mujeres más jóvenes que el suizo supuso serían sus hijas. Roderich Edelstein tomaba té y aperitivos con deleite, y oteaba ocioso el juego de las damas, sin cruzar una palaba ni una mirada con el señor Héderváry. Al divisar a Vash se iluminó su rostro, y le hizo un gesto con la mano para que se acercara a la mesa junto a ellos, dejando ver la increíblemente seductora cantidad de comida tanto dulce como salada que había sobre el redondo tablero. El suizo se acercó con toda intención de espetarle ciertas cosas que él no podía hacer tan alegremente, pero se quedó para siempre en eso, una intención.

—Zsóka, Zsazsa –llamó el vienés a dos sirvientas que rondaban por el lugar, una de las cuales Vash pudo reconocer como agresora de su intimidad–; traedle por favor al señor Zwingli el plato que Marta tan amablemente ha separado para él. ¿Puedo ofrecerle un poco de te?

Resultaba imposible quejarse y comer al mismo tiempo, por lo que el joven Vash se decidió sabiamente por la segunda opción manteniendo así ociosas sus cuerdas vocales. La tensión en el aire era palpable; se preguntó si la relación que unía a esos dos hombres era la que él había deducido anteriormente. Sea como fuere, si se iba a quedar allí no necesitaría mucho tiempo para averiguarlo.

—_Apa!_ –escuchó entonces Vash la voz de la señora Edelstein, que se acercó jovial hasta el señor Héderváry– Han venido los Tesla; madre ha ido a recibirlos y Csilla les preparó una habitación. Milka, Angelina y Marica dormirán donde siempre, dicen que tienen ganas de volver en una excursión con usted al lago Fertő como la última vez.

—¿No vendrá Nikola? –se asombró entonces Herr Edelstein, apoyando sobre el pequeño plato su taza de té.

—No lo creo... –meditó su esposa, llevándose una mano a la barbilla– He oído decir que se ahogó en 1878 en el río Mura, aunque nunca me he atrevido a preguntarlo. Espero que no sea verdad, porque después de lo de Dane sería devastador para esa buena gente.

—¿Qué tonterías dices, hija? –intervino en ese momento el señor Héderváry, hablando por primera vez desde que Vash se había sentado a la mesa– Nikola está vivo, residía en Malibor la última vez que supe de él. Conociendo como conocíamos al chico no ha de extrañarte que desapareciera sin decir palabra, siempre fue un tipo extraño, tanto o más que su padre. Está pagando en cierto modo por lo de Dane, pero seguro que se labra un futuro brillante... Al menos finalmente Milutin ha hecho gala de discernimiento, entrando en razón y tratando de negociar con su hijo para que éste accediera a ir a la universidad, aunque fuera a la de Carolina, en Praga...

—¿Se fue sin decir palabra? Qué extraño, pero me alegro profundamente de que no le haya ocurrido nada malo. Por lo menos me alegro de que su padre intente conservar la relación con él, ¿no lo cree usted así, _atyám_?

—Lo que creo es que ese condenado cura no sabe apreciar el tener un hijo varón –dijo directamente para sorpresa de Vash, mientras se levantaba de la silla–. Vamos a ver qué cuenta el condenado, tesoro. Acompaña a este viejo capitán hasta donde están esos dos benditos con tu madre, que Marta capaz es de quedarse hablando en el jardín hasta que el astro rey vuelva a aparecer por el levante. Así de camino podremos refrescar un poco nuestro serbio.

El señor Edelstein y Vash los vieron marchar, en silencio. La buena Elizaveta acompañaba a su padre conversando alegremente, con su bella sonrisa siempre presente en su rostro. El segundo juraría haber visto segundos antes un pequeño gesto de debilidad en la faz de la que ahora sabía húngara, pero llego a dudar de ello dada la rapidez con la que éste desapareció.

—El capitán Héderváry siempre quiso tener un hijo, mas no sirve sino para engendrar bellas mujeres –mencionó entonces Roderich Edelstein sirviéndose más té con parsimonia, y leyendo una vez más los pensamientos del suizo para disgusto y aprensión de éste–. Aun así, tan disconforme como es él, terminó por instruir a Elizaveta en cuanto concierne a la educación militar.

—¿Su mujer ha recibido instrucción militar? –no pudo más que sorprenderse el suizo. Nunca había estado acostumbrado a socializar, y hacerlo tan abruptamente y con esa gente era realmente abrumador.

—No oficial, pero sí en el seno de la familia. El capitán Héderváry completó muy joven el servicio militar, donde conoció al señor Tesla, que no es sino aquel hombre que ha venido acompañado de su familia y que tras la milicia terminó entregando su vida al servicio de Dios. Tiene tres hijas, un hijo y una esposa muy inteligente; yo apreciaba verdaderamente la compañía del joven Nikola Tesla, un muchacho que debe de tener aproximadamente su edad y que está dotado de un cerebro prodigioso. Por desgracia y como ha podido comprobar, se ve que no ha venido…

Se hizo un silencio, durante el cual Vash terminó su taza de té dando por zanjada su primera merienda en días. El haber roto su ayuno mejoró notablemente su humor, y se encontraba más dispuesto a escuchar y entender quién rayos era aquel hombre que se hacía llamar Roderich Edelstein, a saber cómo era su vida, para poder asimilar y situar de este modo mejor en su mente las palabras que le había profesado tan serenamente en la calesa hacía pocas horas. La perspectiva de haber conseguido encontrar un modo de permanecer en el mundo de los vivos le había vuelto, por decirlo de alguna manera, agradecido. Y Vash, que era hombre reservado y a menudo incluso cáustico, decidió pagarlo poniendo atención en su _anfitrión_.

—Ese hombre, el señor Héderváry… es el padre de su esposa, ¿cierto?

—Cierto es.

—No parecen simpatizar mucho, si me permite la observación. De todos modos, y perdone si le resulto nuevamente pertinaz, ¿cree que podríamos retomar la conversación que dejamos inacabada en el viaje? Algo quería usted plantearme, y me parece incluso de mala educación permanecer aquí cuando puede que no me interese, siendo que solamente me estaría aprovechando de su generosidad.

—Es usted la primera persona que conozco–admitió el señor Edelstein tras un breve silencio, y con un ligero deje de sorpresa– que compromete su comida, habitación y estancia prácticamente ilimitadas en casa de una de las más notables familias militares húngaras alegremente. Cada segundo que transcurre en su presencia hace que lo estime más, Vash Zwingli. Sabía que no me defraudaría, habiendo escuchado su música y su sentir por medio de su violín mi corazón alcanzó tales cotas de admiración que no puedo más que creer que he tenido la mayor fortuna que puede tener un mortal al encontrarle.

—Señor Edelstein… –apeló el suizo removiéndose incómodo en su asiento– ¿No se enfada su esposa cuando le habla así a la gente?

—¿Elizaveta? No lo creo. Aun así no quiero que crea que le hablo en estos términos a todo el mundo, señor Zwingli. La única persona a la que he confesado mi amor en este mundo es usted.

Vash enterró la cara entre las manos completamente avergonzado y sin comprender nada, habitual ya en compañía de Roderich Edelstein. Ese hombre tenía la capacidad de revolucionar completamente su interior; no sabía si le inspiraba ganas de matarle, o sólo de amonestarle violentamente sin arrepentirse de nada dejándolo todo atrás.

—Pero si está casado…

Y además los Edelstein se llevaban asombrosamente bien como para haber sido víctimas de un despiadado arreglo familiar. Asimismo, en ese caso el capitán habría elegido al esposo de su hija y la tensión existente entre ellos carecería completamente de sentido. ¿Qué era? ¿Qué era lo que les había unido en matrimonio que permitía al marido declarar su amor a un hombre recién conocido?

—Está bien, le explicaré toda la verdad sin dilación, toda –sentenció el vienés con una tranquila sonrisa– a fin de que tal vez, de esta suerte, pueda usted comprobar que nada tengo que ocultarle y logre confiar en mi persona. Además así acaso puede usted evitarse hacer mención de cualquier detalle escabroso a la hora de cenar.

—… Se lo agradezco, porque no me gusta estar sin comprender nada –contestó, misántropo.

—Como no se ha sorprendido usted al conocer mi nombre ni el del capitán, deduzco que habré de empezar desandando bastante en el tiempo. La familia Edelstein, de la cual provengo, es una popular familia de la aristocracia austríaca conocida por su amor al arte. Linajes de hombres y mujeres se han dedicado a coleccionarlo, venderlo, guardarlo o crearlo, manteniendo en todo la cercanía con el pueblo y también con la iglesia. La unión familiar era maravillosa, armónica, casi bíblica. Sin embargo el dinero, como todo bien que se derrocha, pronto comenzó a escasear, y Maximilian Edelstein (uno de los mejores sino el mejor dibujante que ha habido jamás en nuestra familia) fue el primero en pagar las consecuencias: uno de los sirvientes, cuyo nombre no mencionaré por diversas causas, en un acto desesperado por salvar a la familia de lo que él llamaba _El Gran Deshonor_, tomó cerca de trece obras de Maximilian y las subastó en San Petersburgo, obteniendo a cambio una gran suma de dinero.

—¡Pero eso es horrible! –se escandalizó Vash, realmente sorprendido.

—Lo es, y lo fue, en efecto, para el artista –convino_ Herr_ Edelstein–: El bello Maximilian, que amaba mil veces más a sus obras que a cualquier dinero, perdió la cabeza. Tras una intensa discusión con el sirviente en cuestión de la que poco sabemos, se acabó lanzando por la terraza y cayendo sobre el jardín de rosas que Frederika cuidaba tan esmeradamente. En el entierro del buen muchacho Adolph, padre de Maximilian, culpó del suicidio de su hijo a aquel sirviente, y le encomendó la tarea de recuperar todas las obras del mismo. Para ello le entregó el dinero que había conseguido en las subastas y una cuantiosa cantidad de dinero suplementario, siendo que no le importaba qué hubiera que pagar por recuperar lo poco que le quedaba del difunto mancebo. El mentado sirviente aceptó de aparente buen grado. Esa misma noche aquel hombre, cuando toda la familia dormía y tea en mano, prendió fuego a casi todos los valiosos cuadros de la galería, al piano de Galiena, a los instrumentos que descansaban en la sala de orquestas, a las rosas de Frederika y finalmente a todos los cortinajes y a sí mismo, mientras gritaba que jamás dejaría decaer el orgullo de los Edelstein de semejante manera. En el famoso incendio del veintinueve de abril perecieron treinta y ocho personas entre familiares y vecinos, y los Edelstein se vieron reducidos terriblemente en número. Por aquel entonces mi padre debería contar con cinco años, y quedó gravemente impresionado por dicha estampa.

»Los pocos Edelstein que quedaron se mudaron desde Graz a Viena, donde comenzaron una nueva vida alejados de las habladurías y de los malos recuerdos. Muchos hicieron carrera, y la economía familiar pronto se restableció a un estado más saludable, a costa de economizar y ahorrar lo máximo posible en todo. En Viena mi padre, jovencísimo, trabó amistad con el teniente Héderváry, un alabado militar del que pronto se hizo casi inseparable. Lo tuvo como padrino en su casamiento, y mi padre fue el suyo en su unión con Marta. El señor Héderváry fue llamado a la guerra, y luchó tanto en la primera guerra de independencia italiana como en la Revolución húngara del 48. A día de hoy ha participado en las tres guerras de independencia italianas, y es muy loado y querido, elevado al rango de capitán tiempo ha. Al margen de esto, podrá suponer que con tal amistad Elizaveta y yo crecimos prácticamente juntos, obviando otras compañías como los Beilschmidt que no merecen la pena ser mencionadas. Una vez terminé mis estudios en el Gimnasio pude por fin dedicarme al verdadero amor de mi vida: la música. La música siempre fue la mayor de mis pasiones, y tuve la suerte de encontrarla entre mis virtudes; el placer que me produce escucharla o producirla es indescriptible.

La historia de la familia del señor Edelstein había sido devastadora, aunque él la contaba con tremenda naturalidad. Posteriormente le aclaró en más de una ocasión, y no sólo a él sino a muchos invitados que recibió en su presencia, que no podía sentir profunda pena por la pérdida de familia que no había conocido. Obviamente le producía una terrible lástima que los Edelstein hubiesen sufrido las consecuencias de un fanático enloquecido, y más por lo que le había acarreado a él, decía, pero no iba a fingir un dolor extremo por la muerte de alguien desconocido. A pesar de todo, el corazón de Vash reaccionó mayormente cuando escuchó la palabra música. El tono de voz del señor Roderich Edelstein había cambiado al mencionarla, y una sonrisa que creyó sincera asomó a su rostro; le recordó al señor Josef Strauss.

—Gustaba como nada de crear música, pero pronto descubrí lo aburrido que era vivirla solo. Ella sirve para unir los corazones; necesitaba compartirla con el mundo. Y necesitaba que el mundo conociera a verdaderos virtuosos que habitan en él que no tienen las mismas oportunidades que otras personas; también deseaba poder subvencionar a ciertos artistas. El arte, señor Zwingli, es una dedicación exigente. Generalmente, en sus primeros pasos, no da dinero. Y mucha gente con talento acaba abandonando so causa de la vida miserable, teniendo que buscar un empleo que les ocupa casi todo el día y les arrebata las ganas de hacer otra cosa que no sea descansar cuando vuelven al hogar. Claro que supongo que en cierta medida sabrá de lo que le hablo. Emocionado traté de poner mis planes en práctica, pero entonces mi padre, el más terco de cuantos hombres he conocido, anunció para mi desmayo que no me daría ni un solo florín hasta que no me hubiese casado. _¿Por qué?_ Se preguntará usted. Pues porque lo cierto es que el único interés de mi honorable antecesor inmediato es asegurarse la continuidad del linaje de la familia Edelstein para convertirla de nuevo en una familia numerosa y feliz, mientras que el mío por aquellos tiempos sólo recaía en la bella música. Tuvimos muchas discusiones y un marcado distanciamiento que podemos pasar sin mencionar más profundamente, hasta que un día Elizaveta, buena y hermosa de corazón como ha sido ella siempre, se ofreció a casarse conmigo._ Nos conocíamos desde niños y éramos buenos amigos_, decía, _seguro que de ese modo yo podría obtener lo que quería para realizar mis sueños_. Negué la opción varias veces; ¿qué sería de su autonomía? ¿pensaba malgastar su vida de ese modo sólo por un amigo? Ella contestó que los amigos son lo más importante en la vida, que jamás podría considerarlo un malgasto, y que estaba convencida de que sería capaz de hacer grandes cosas con mi propia autoridad económica. _¿Y si algún día te enamoras?_ Pregunté. En ese punto sonrió, con una sonrisa que jamás había visto en sus labios, que me pareció triste y a la vez eternamente feliz. _Entonces ya pensaremos algo_. Es por eso –concluyó, dando un sorbo a su taza de té– que no ha de preocuparse por nosotros. Elizaveta y yo sólo somos buenos amigos de la infancia y nada más. Por supuesto esto no se lo he confesado a nadie además de a usted, si bien el capitán tiene sus sospechas y me detesta profundamente por haberle robado a su hija.

—… A mi parecer, su señora esposa tiene un aspecto feliz y pleno. Si se viese desdichada de seguro alguien lo habría percibido –trató de animar Vash, sin saber muy bien por qué.

—Muchas gracias.

La mirada del señor Edelstein se clavó en Vash, quien notó en sus ojos un verdadero y profundo agradecimiento. Azorado, desvió su rostro hacia el amplio jardín, donde las muchachas corrían de un lado a otro habiendo abandonado el bádminton por las cometas, que volaban ahora revoltosas en el aire junto al sol poniente.

—¡Se me olvidaba! –advirtió entonces el austrida– Supongo que lo habrá deducido, pero el planteamiento completo que tengo para usted es el siguiente: –Vash sintió su corazón acelerarse a velocidades impensables, sin saber muy bien por qué– quiero ofrecerle dinero a cambio de que toque el violín para mí. Quiero que viva en mi casa, donde le ofrezco una habitación además de todas las comidas que se han de hacer en un día. El motivo principal es de índole musical, y estoy seguro que usted no tardará en comprenderlo. No obstante, además de eso le proporcionaré a usted una mensualidad para que pueda cubrir cuantos gastos tenga o desee hacer.

Vash meditó en silencio unos instantes, para sí mismo. Nada le aseguraba que podía confiar en aquel hombre, nada le inspiraba una verdadera certeza. Pero aquella propuesta, y la anterior confesión de apariencia tan sincera… era algo tan surrealista. Era una bendición. Era una de esas cosas que sólo ocurrían en las novelas románticas de la época que a su hermana Lily tanto le gustaban. Sentía su pulso en cada centímetro de su piel, vibrando, prohibiéndole pensar. Tal y como se había expresado el señor Edelstein, el suizo no tenía ninguna duda de su afecto y admiración por la música. Y sólo de imaginarse tocando el violín de nuevo junto a alguien que lo comprendía, junto a alguien que amaba lo que él hacía y que quería seguir descubriendo lo que había en su interior, renació en su corazón una sensación muy parecida a cuando conoció por primera vez al señor Wagner, tirándole el jarrón hecho añicos al suelo del salón de su casa.

—No dude –añadió entonces Roderch Edelstein, levantándose de su sitio– de que, si se queda a mi lado, le convertiré en alguien tan admirado y conocido que podrá vivir de su música, como lo hacen Strauss, Brahms o Richard Wagner. Llámelo mecenazgo si quiere, primer paso de un artista. Yo gustaría de creer poder llamar a este momento como el comienzo de una hermosa amistad. Pero no ha usted de aturdirse –finalizó con una sonrisa y apoyando en su paso la mano en el hombro de su tan admirado violinista–; pronto servirán la cena, así que tiene todo ese tiempo para meditar la oferta, y más si es que lo necesita. Ahora lo mejor será que volvamos dentro, no estaría bien darle motivos de enojo al capitán, ¿no lo cree usted así?

El suizo observó durante unos instantes la mano que Roderich Edelstein le tendía. Los pensamientos no dejaban de agolparse en su mente, transcurriendo a tal velocidad que no era capaz siquiera de concebirlos. Finalmente se levantó sin tomar la mano que se le ofrecía, pero aun así caminó mansamente a la vera de aquel hombre hacia el interior de la casa donde la familia había comenzado a reunirse. La única decisión que había alcanzado a tomar era que, en efecto, no estaría bien hacer enfadar al capitán.

* * *

**_Capítulo Cuarto - Fin_**

La historia de la familia Edelstein relatada en este capítulo me da ganas de escribir un fic de este fic, relatando la historia de Maximilian, Frederika, Galiena, etc. Se me hizo realmente apasionante, y eso que surgió casi por mera casualidad.

_Ki ő? = ¿Quién es él? ; ____Atyám = Padre_

Como son traducciones del húngaro y me parece un idioma poco común he decidido escribirlas aquí, aunque no tengo tendencia a hacer esas cosas. Igual si hay algo que no entendáis o se me haya olvidado, se pregunta sin problema. Respecto a los Tesla... ¿me permitís el inciso?

Nikola Tesla es mi científico favorito, y su familia aparece fielmente retratada en este capítulo. Él, durante este año, fue convencido por su padre para estudiar en Praga, aunque apenas estuvo un año y después marchó a Estados Unidos. Allí comenzó a trabajar para Edison, quien le prometió una enorme suma de dinero si arreglaba todos los problemas de su fábrica. Nikola, un joven reservado y algo misántropo, aceptó. Sin embargo, cuando cumplió con su parte del trato, el señor Edison se rio de él explicándole que _'no entendía el humor americano'_ y pretendiendo que todo había sido una broma, no le pagó nada. Tesla se indignó y pidió un aumento de sueldo, pero fue tan miserable que se acabó marchando de la fábrica. La falta de medios hizo que, sin embargo, al cabo de poco tiempo se encontrara trabajando de nuevo para Edison, esta vez cavando zanjas para su empresa (vestido con elegante traje, así como era él). Empezó entre ellos una guerra, respecto a las ventajas y desventajas de la Corriente Contínua (Edison) y la Corriente Alterna (Tesla). Edison incluso creó la silla eléctrica que se valía de corriente alterna para desprestigiar a su rival. Y muchas cosas más. También Marconi burló un par de patentes de Nikola Tesla para quedarse con la patente de la radio, aunque quien la había inventado fue el primero. Os recomiendo echar un ojo a su biografía si algo de lo dicho se os hace de interés. Aún a día de hoy el FBI guarda algunos de sus textos creyendo que hay según qué cosas en ellos...


	5. Capítulo Quinto

Confesaré algo: a la hora de escribir, considero de extrema importancia sentir lo que uno está deseando transmitir. Cuando escribo a alguien apurado, me apuro, siento su vergüenza. Cuando escribo sobre un acto bélico o violento, me encuentro generalmente enfrascada en esa especie de aura. Siento la enorme tristeza de los personajes, su cansancio, su alegría o su agobio, y todo trato de hacerlo con intensidad. Creo que, habiéndolo sentido de este modo, todos esos sentimientos que han nacido de mí se quedan en las palabras que también de mí han salido, y que así algo de eso puede, tal vez, alcanzaros. Si ése es el caso, me sentiría plenamente satisfecha.

Acaso ese es el motivo por el cual me deja casi sin fuerzas terminar un capítulo de estos (o del detenido Plus Ultra). Como me empleo tan a fondo en hacerlo, los reviews que recibo en esta serie me saben a gloria, así que muchas gracias a_ Fallon Kristerson, Sobreviviente, Cessi, Hikuraiken, 9696, Natalie Edelstein, Ann Aseera _e_ Irina.__  
_

**_Nota:_** Intenté que fuera más breve, pero me quedó bien largo este capítulo..._  
_

_Los personajes históricos que aparecen en esta historia han sido mencionados siempre desde el respeto._

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**_Künstlerleben: Es war so wunderschön_**

**_Capítulo Quinto_**

En aquella cena había más gente de la que Vash habría llegado a imaginar. Contarían, entre todos, una cantidad de aproximadamente treinta comensales. El suizo se vio rápidamente rodeado de un ambiente muy cosmopolita; todos, aquí y allá, intercambiaban opiniones sobre los últimos acontecimientos ocurridos sobre el bello globo terrestre. A un lado de la mesa, la señora Elizaveta Edelstein hablaba con su padre y cinco caballeros más sobre algo de carácter militar. A saber, que allá en oriente se había disuelto hacía ya unos diez años el Shogunato Tokugawa que había permanecido casi tres siglos impuesto en el Japón, y que poco eco era el que sorprendentemente había llegado hasta las europeas tierras como lo eran Austria o Hungría, entre otras. Alguno de esos caballeros parecía haber formado parte de la asistencia militar que Francia había enviado al _shōgun_ Tokugawa Yoshinobu; a pesar de que era fiel servidor y cumplía con su deber, el general Jules des Mons no creía que la idea del _shōgun_ en lo referente a pedir ayuda al extranjero hubiera sido correcta, más conociendo lo reticentes que eran los nipones a su proceso de occidentalización. Al fin y al cabo, la guerra civil había comenzado por causa de aquel estadounidense, Matthew Perry, que había provocado la intervención de Reino Unido y de Holanda; era natural que les tuvieran poco apego. Evidentemente los _daimyō_ japoneses se sintieron heridos ante el hecho de que su líder acudiese a Francia rechazando la idea de solucionar las cosas por su cuenta, y gradualmente fueron retiraron su apoyo al Shogunato hasta que Yoshinobu fuera derrocado finalmente por el movimiento _sonnō jōi_ que se extendió durante la guerra civil.

—La gente que no aprende de la historia–decía des Mons–, sea la propia o la ajena, tiene muchas menos oportunidades de vencer. Cuando la guerra civil está _sur le point d'exploser _muchos gobernantes han tendido a introducir extranjeros en la corte; una estrategia errónea en mi humilde opinión, ya que representa una afrenta para el pueblo. A menudo ha ocurrido en Rusia...

Sea como fuere, parecía que él se sentía agradecido de haber podido abandonar oriente aunque hubiese sido sólo para cambiar de guerra. La guerra franco-prusiana de 1870 se presentó apenas hubieron pasado dos años de su regreso, así que ahora se sentía agradecido de poder tomarse un buen descanso. La señora Edelstein discutió abiertamente sobre las estrategias militares de los franceses y prusianos, sobre el _Große König_ y finalmente la conversación derivó por alguna razón en Napoleón. Vash recordó que había estudiado algo de aquello en la escuela, pero por cierto motivo lo primero que le vino a la cabeza al escuchar el nombre del emperador francés fue la imagen de un cerdo que tuvieron cuando vivían en Saint Allen que llevaba el mismo nombre y al que él por desgracia tomó mucho cariño.

Al otro lado, Marta Héderváry intercambiaba opiniones con la señora Tesla sobre temas menos violentos. Apasionada, la anfitriona hablaba sobre lo admirada que se sentía en los últimos tiempos por los magníficos autores rusos del realismo. La señora Tesla admitía que el sufrimiento a veces crea al genio, y que por desgracia en Rusia lo de sufrir estaba notablemente en auge dada la situación del país. Dejando a un lado a los músicos, se dedicaron a hablar de literatura: Pushkin, Tolstoi, Gogol, y un admirado por la señora, el señor Fiódor Dostoievsky. Marta admitía, entre risas algo elevadas por culpa del champán, que no terminaba de decidir si lo que más pasión le producía eran las novelas de éste o si acaso lo era su vida. ¿Sabía la señora Tesla que en 1848 Dostoievsky fue condenado a muerte, y que cuando tras un breve periodo de encarcelamiento lo llevaron al patio junto a sus compañeros para fusilarlo llegó un indulto en el límite de tiempo? Sí, la señora Tesla algo había oído. Al parecer luego le destinaron a Siberia donde le diagnosticaron una epilepsia causada por el anterior episodio, pero no estaba muy segura porque por desgracia la señora Tesla no sabía leer, y todo lo que recitaba era porque lo sabía de memoria. A ella particularmente le gustaban los cuentitos y relatos cortos de Chéjov que le leían sus hijas, y también mirar las ilustraciones de los diarios. Vash se sintió momentáneamente admirado por la bondadosa sencillez de aquella señora que admitía sus flaquezas, como el no saber leer, de una forma tan abierta. Cuando la señora Héderváry comentó que Dostoievsky era un auténtico ídolo para Nietzsche, un súbito recuerdo de la casa de su maestro acudió a la mente del suizo, quien abrió la boca para tratar de formar parte de la conversación. La cerró dos segundos después sin haber llegado a decir nada.

Giró la cabeza. La conversación con la que se topó esta vez iba de ciencia, y de aquello sí que no llegaba a entender nada. El señor Tesla hablaba con dos hombres jóvenes, sobre algo al parecer llamado _electromagnetismo_, de lo que Vash no había oído hablar nunca. El mundo estaba cambiando, decían, a velocidades insólitas, y el epicentro de la gran revolución se encontraba en Reino Unido y acaso en los Estados Unidos, donde un señor llamado Edison había inventado un aparato maravilloso llamado fonógrafo (mucho mejor que el fonoautógrafo, que sinceramente se quedaba en una mera intención) capaz de hacer sonar música sin necesidad de contratar una orquesta, dado que el sonido podía quedar grabado y reproducirse a voluntad.

—¡Imagínense! Poder disponer un aparato de esos en el salón de cada casa, y sentarse relajadamente a escuchar a Wagner o a Mozart en acogedora soledad... ¡Estará socialmente permitido ser huraño! Y visto con bueno ojos...

Le interesaba muchísimo la conversación, el cauce que estaba tomando aquello era realmente interesante. ¿Cómo habrían conseguido meter toda esa música en un aparato que cupiese en casa y que no era un instrumento? ¿Cómo? Le resultaba tan inconcebible que se le antojaba mágico. Desgraciadamente en algún momento la conversación se desvió y acabaron hablando de un tal Kirchoff, circuitos eléctricos, mallas y corrientes. Aunque quería prestar atención le resultó imposible, pues tratar de atender a una conversación en la que no se entiende nada es una tarea difícil en la lucha contra el tedio; las únicas corrientes que conocía Vash eran las del río. Y las de pensamiento, pero esas eran horriblemente peligrosas.

Se topó frente a él con la mirada de Roderich Edelstein, de quien habría podido jurar se estaba riendo internamente de él. Pareció que iba a decirle algo, pero en ese momento Angelina y Milka, hijas del señor Tesla, demandaron la atención del austrida. Hablaron sobre vestidos y sobre gente que a opinión del suizo debía de ser sastre, porque si no la conversación parecía carecer de sentido (al margen de que el señor Edelstein parecía poder mantener una conversación profunda sobre cualquier tema, si bien si uno se paraba a estudiar su vestimenta no parecía difícil deducir que se preocupaba por su apariencia y que en efecto poseería conocimiento de ciertos aspectos de la vida como lo eran los atavíos de uno). El único sastre que él había conocido nunca era el señor Karenin, su vecino del cuarto piso en Bäckerstrasse, pero nunca había tenido el gusto de probar ninguno de sus trabajos. Su madre era la única sastre que él había conocido, aunque por algún motivo cuando el mismo trabajo era hecho por una mujer se le otorgaba el título de costurera. Y mira que había hecho maravillas, porque él recordaba haber estado vistiendo la misma camisa durante años, por no hablar de los pantalones que habían sido alargados año tras año mañosamente para ahorrar cuanto dinero fuera posible. Cuando divagando sobre estas cosas sus ojos se posaron sobre los gemelos que cerraban los puños de la camisa que le había sido prestada, no pudo menos que atajar sus pensamientos y reprenderse internamente por compararse con esa parte de la sociedad. Él siempre había estado bien tal cual, le bastaba con tener dignidad y algo de comer.

Sin embargo algo no terminaba de ir bien, y el señor Edelstein comenzaba a percatarse de ello. Su invitado estaba incómodo en la mesa, apenas cruzaba una palabra con nadie y se miraba las ropas que vestía con un gesto de duda y aprensión. Quizá comenzaba a sobrepasarle el tan drástico cambio en su vida que había sufrido en pocas horas, o acaso es que quería marcharse de allí, lo cual no sería muy difícil de creer visto su escaso talento social. Rodear a un joven humilde de muchas personas nobles o adineradas tal vez no había sido tan sutil como debiera ser una inserción formal en sociedad. Varias veces intentó dirigirle la palabra, muchas de las cuales el señor Zwingli se daba cuenta y le observaba casi hasta con agradecida demanda, mas siempre era interrumpido en su intención por alguna de las señoritas.

—...¿No lo cree así, _mein Herr_? –preguntó con una amable sonrisa Angelina.

—¿Disculpe? –inquirió el aludido cuando finalmente concibió que estaban dirigiéndose a él.

—Sobre las diferencias. A mí los trajes de las rusas me parecen hermosos y muy ostentosos, pero a pesar de todo ello creo que prefiero la moda francesa. Es siempre vanguardista y elegante –dijo la muchacha con amplia sonrisa.

—Angelina, no seas presumida en cuanto al conocimiento de la aristocracia –amonestó entonces su madre con calma–. Nosotros somos de casta humilde.

—¡Lo digo por las fotografías! Las ilustraciones de las revistas y las señoritas a las que tengo oportunidad de ver de vez en cuando... –contestó la hija revolviéndose colorada en su sitio.

—_Mais oui!_ –exclamó entonces des Mons desde la otra punta de la mesa con enérgica voz y una amplia sonrisa– _Je suis pleinement d'accord avec vous, mademoiselle. __Les vêtements russes sont trop surchargés, c'est vraiment difficile se déplacer avec eux, surtout pour les femmes! Mon épouse, en vérité, avait un petit problème avec ça... –_pero no pudo seguir porque se lo impidió la risa.

—...¿Qué ha dicho? –murmuró entonces Angelina a su hermana tratando de entender al general que tan amablemente se había dignado a contestar a su conversación. Ésta negó con la cabeza, siendo que sólo hablaban serbio y acaso algo de húngaro y alemán.

—Ha dicho que está plenamente de acuerdo con usted, que cree que las vestimentas rusas son demasiado recargadas y que, sobre todo para las mujeres, es difícil desplazarse con ellas –contestó Vash en un susurro antes de que pudiera hacerlo el señor Edelstein, sorprendiéndole una vez más y consiguiendo que se preguntara qué más escondía aquel hombre en su interior–. Después ha añadido que su mujer tuvo problemas con eso mismo, tras lo cual se ha echado a reír y no ha podido continuar la frase.

—Gracias –susurró la muchacha modestamente bajando la mirada.

La conversación siguió de este modo un poquito más, involucrando a toda la mesa; el general des Mons hablaba emocionado sobre las telas que había descubierto en el Japón, los _kimono_, los _yukata_, la magnífica calidad de la seda, bendiciones para el cuerpo en la estación de verano. Admitió que él gustoso habría adaptado su armario a aquella tierra, y que definitivamente creía que todo el mundo habría de probarla, o encontrar un modo de combinarla con la moda francesa. En ese punto terminó el periplo de Vash como traductor de incógnito de Angelina y Milka Tesla, puesto que el señor Héderváry le lanzó el plato de su taza de té a la cabeza a des Mons asegurándole que como no dejara de hablar en francés y volviera a algo más comprensible como el alemán o el húngaro se encargaría de que la próxima vez no saliese tan bien parado. Comenzaron a discutir a voces y entre risas, mientras Marta Héderváry trataba de imponer paz y el señor Tesla amenazaba extendiendo los brazos con que al Todopoderoso aquello no le iba a hacer gracia; los jóvenes se reían tanto que tenían que agarrarse la tripa. Elizaveta Edelstein reía tratando de mantener la compostura, pero las repentinas acusaciones de su padre siempre le habían hecho gracia a pesar de que no sabría explicar por qué.

Aprovechando ese momento de distracción y algarabía general, el señor Edelstein se levantó de su asiento y se acercó hasta donde se encontraba acomodado el suizo, que observaba el panorama algo confuso sin saber qué hacer, con las comisuras ligeramente vueltas hacia arriba so causa de la risa ajena. Sintió entonces un leve golpecito en el hombro. Levantó la mirada y encontró tras su silla al causante de todo el galimatías que le había estado rondando por la cabeza durante toda la velada, quien le hizo un suave gesto con la mano para indicarle que le acompañara. Tras ello dio media vuelta y, sin esperar a que le siguiera, comenzó a caminar.

Vash se levantó torpemente y trató de seguirle la pista a su particular anfitrión. Tenía casi que correr para alcanzarlo, y para no perderlo por aquellos enormes y rocambolescos pasillos a través de los cuales el señor Edelstein caminaba con firmeza y rapidez.

—¡Espere! –pidió tratando de llegar hasta él sin lograrlo– ¿Adónde vamos? ¡Señor Edelstein! ¿No es una falta de respeto ausentarnos así del comedor? ¡Señor Edelstein!

—No se preocupe, caballero; muchos éramos en la cena, nadie notará nuestra falta. Ya ha pasado el postre y sólo resta el té o café para quien lo desee, y si acaso leche para las niñas o una copa de coñac para los hombres. Es casi del todo inofensivo que nos marchemos, más cuando todo el mundo está de pie de un lado a otro entre risa y festejo. ¿No lo cree así?

—No estoy muy seguro... –comenzó Vash consiguiendo ponerse a su altura– No me gustaría ofender a nadie –dudó, volviendo a quedarse atrás.

—Y no lo hará, no se inquiete. Al fin y al cabo, ¿no es mejor estar aquí conmigo que con tanta gente en aquella multitudinaria e incómoda cena? –aseguró el vienés deteniéndose un momento y girándose para mirarlo unos instantes.

El suizo bajó la cabeza, sonrojado, incómodo, violentado, sintiéndose descubierto. Lo cierto es que llevaba ya rato esperando encontrar algún motivo por el cual poder huir de aquella velada tan llena de gente culta e instruida. Al principio no había estado tan mal, y el hecho de haber podido hacer dos comidas seguidas había sido reconfortante, mas la extraña soledad en la que se sentía rodeado de toda aquella gente era aún más intensa que la que le asaltaba cuando se solía tumbar a dormir en su sofá de Bäckerstrasse. Sus pensamientos se detuvieron cuando sin querer su frente golpeó con la espalda del señor Edelstein, quien se había detenido en mitad de un corredor.

—Rayos... Lo siento –se disculpó más enojado por el golpe que afligido por el choque, llevándose la mano instintivamente a la frente–. ¿Dónde estamos?

—No se preocupe, no ha sido nada –concedió el aristócrata–. Estamos frente a su habitación, señor Zwingli.

La boca de Vash se abrió formando una pequeña o. Con la dificultosa lucha que había mantenido con las criadas durante la primera parte de la tarde, apenas si había llegado a fijarse en cuáles habían quedado relegados a ser sus aposentos. Que el señor Edelstein se hubiera dignado a acompañarle hasta allí mejoraba notablemente la opinión que el rubio tenía de él, y abría un camino a la esperanza.

—Quiero que tome su violín y me acompañe, si es tan amable.

El destino ya le había demostrado que nunca había que fiarse de la primera impresión que podía causar nadie, más si se trataba de Roderich Edelstein. Aunque era una proposición inofensiva, no se sentía del todo a salvo; al fin y al cabo, había seguido al abrigo de la oscuridad de la noche a un hombre que había asegurado amarle, siendo conducido hasta su habitación. ¿Y si...?

—¿Señor Zwingli? ¿Se encuentra usted bien?

—¡Sí! –contestó rápida y nerviosamente, sintiéndose súbitamente necio– Ya voy.

Entró en la habitación maldiciéndose internamente en busca de su tesoro. Lo encontró encima de la cama, y tras abrazarlo varios segundos en silencio salió de nuevo al pasillo, más sereno. Animado, el señor Edelstein comenzó a caminar de nuevo con firme decisión, aunque esta vez a un paso más calmo. Vash le siguió con cierta dificultad, enojándose por momentos mientras en su interior se fraguaba el deseo de hacerle notar al _Herr_ que sus piernas no eran tan largas como las del señor.

—He de admitir que me ha sorprendido –habló entonces el austriaco con alegre desenfado–. ¿Habla usted francés?

—Bueno, sé hablarlo –meditó en voz alta Vash mientras caminaba a su lado–. Pero no sé leerlo ni escribirlo, así que nunca pensé que pudiera serme de utilidad.

—Entonces ha podido comprobar cuán equivocado estaba respecto a sus propias capacidades –sonrió el señor Edelstein–. Hoy mismo ha conseguido sacar de un apuro a Angelina y Milka, todo gracias a que sabía francés.

—Es más bien mérito suyo por entender mi alemán. Además, de seguro que alguien hubiera podido ayudarlas igual o mejor que yo... ¿o acaso me equivoco? –preguntó mirando soberbiamente al frente.

—Veo que también es usted sagaz si la situación lo requiere.

—Y más cosas, si la vida lo demanda.

Roderich Edelstein se llevó la mano a la boca para ocultar una leve risa. Lanzó una significativa mirada a su acompañante, que caminaba digno a su diestra estrechando su violín entre los brazos, como si tratara de ofrecerle una protección adicional a la funda que lo guardaba. Aquel hombre parecía tener mucho que ofrecerle, y ni siquiera sabía en qué sentido mismo de la palabra estaba él elucubrando tal pensamiento. Si era igual de puro de lo que le había parecido su música, no tendría nada que temer.

Tras un silencioso episodio llegaron al final del corredor, culminado en dos enormes puertas llenas de ornamentos. Se filtraba luz a través de las rendijas, de lo cual Vash pudo deducir que había alguien en el interior. Una deducción vana, como pudo comprobar al entrar.

El señor Edelstein le tendió momentáneamente la lámpara que llevaba en la mano. Después asió los pomos dorados y, con gran majestuosidad, abrió ambas puertas al tiempo que entraba en la sala. Era una habitación enorme: no enorme como Vash había imaginado de cualquier habitación que pudiese haber dentro de una casa, sino enorme de verdad. El rumboso suelo de mármol armonizaba perfectamente con las pinturas de las bóvedas y las elegantes arañas. Una de las paredes estaba prácticamente constituida por ventanales que llegaban desde el suelo hasta la techumbre, dando entremedias lugar a una puerta que conducía a una amplia terraza, probablemente comunicada con la misma en la que habían estado en la tarde. Dentro de la sala en sí había algún banco aquí y allá, dispersados por los laterales para la comodidad de la gente, mas lo que era el centro estaba completamente inamueblado, haciendo parecer el lugar aún más gigante. Un lado de la estancia, sin embargo, constaba de un pedestal que elevaba un poco una quinta parte del lugar aproximadamente, lugar lleno de sillas y atriles dispuestos radialmente entorno al que debía ser el punto del director de la orquesta. No era una disposición como las que estaba acostumbrado a ver, dado que el piano ocupaba un lugar inusualmente llamativo comparado con otras orquestas o salas de conciertos. Aquello; aquello era... un salón de baile.

—No se preocupe, nadie va a venir –le calmó entonces el austriaco conociendo su pensamiento y caminando hacia el piano–. Tal vez Ábel con un acompañante, ya que le di la orden de que encendiera las lámparas y eso es trabajo para más de uno... Como sea, al margen de tal vez algún criado, estaremos los dos solos. Considero que a fin de cuentas será mejor así, sin extraños que medien en esta unión que sólo nos atañe a usted y a mí. ¿No lo cree?

—Se lo agradezco.

—Sin duda, sabía que lo comprendería. Lo cierto es, señor Zwingli, que no puedo contener en mí el anhelo de escuchar su música una vez más, y es por eso que le he traído hasta aquí. Quiero hacer un pequeño experimento, si tiene el gusto de llamarlo así.

Vash cerró los ojos. Así que era eso, una prueba. Se vio a sí mismo en un salón más pequeño, sentado en una silla de tapiz aterciopelado y rojo, comiendo chocolate con una herida en la cara y con los pies sin terminar de llegar al suelo. Frente a él, el hombre que había lanzado un jarrón que a punto había estado de descoyuntarle le hacía preguntas sobre unas hojas que no entendía: partituras. Habíase mostrado receloso de aquella prueba en un principio, ¡pero!... Le había abierto tanto el alma, había abierto la escalera que asciende del corazón a los cielos. Entretanto los días fueron pasando y los pies del muchacho suizo fueron acercándose día a día al suelo desde aquella su silla de terciopelo rojo, enfrentándose gradualmente a las pruebas del señor Wagner, Strauss, o de los visitantes que venían a pasar el tiempo con el primero. También se había dejado juzgar por la gente de la plaza, donde los domingos tocaba para Lily. Al fin y al cabo el artista trabaja para el público, eso se lo había explicado Richard Wagner en el verano del 68. La gracia está en saber conservar el estoicismo necesario; el público es exigente pero también busca carácter. Siempre habrá alguien que dirá algo malo del arte de uno. Por eso, a quien nunca se debe perder es a uno mismo. _Toca para tus propios fines y el único juicio que habrás de temer será el tuyo propio_.

—¿Se encuentra bien? No quiero que yerre al pensar que estoy juzgando su talen...

—No se preocupe –interrumpió el rubio encogiéndose de hombros–. No trate de vestir su frase,_ mein Herr_. Hagamos la prueba.

El señor Edelstein se quedó en silencio, sorprendido de la tan pronta accesibilidad que había demostrado su invitado, una inesperada indiferencia que con simpleza derrochaba el suizo. No era soberbia ni orgullo lo que veía en sus ojos. Hubiere pensado que el muchacho iba a molestarse ante la mera insinuación de proponerle que le mostrara su arte para hacer comprobaciones, mas había errado plenamente al emitir su propio juicio. Para él, que creía haber captado fácilmente la personalidad del rubio, este imprevisto fue el primero de múltiples que le demostraron que, definitivamente, a Vash Zwingli nunca podía tenérsele del todo bajo control. Lo demostró cuando sin esperar una respuesta del austríaco volvió a hablar:

—¿Es lo que quiere, no? Al fin y al cabo, si va a darme usted dinero a mí por tocar para usía, más teniendo en cuenta que el dinero en su familia no pasa por sus mejores épocas, es normal que quiera asegurarse de en qué lo está gastando. No se preocupe, estoy acostumbrado.

Aún un poco sorprendido, Roderich Edelstein decidió que no era el momento de derrochar oportunidades. Con diligencia tomó de un atril un librillo de partituras, lleno en sí mismo de hojas sueltas de la encuadernación y repletas de garabatos. Se lo tendió a su invitado abierto por una página concreta.

—Tiene usted razón en la mayoría de sus elucubraciones, pero temo que se equivoca en una cosa: no es mi deseo que toque para mí –dijo mirándole a los ojos–. Lo que quiero es que toque conmigo.

Los ojos del suizo se abrieron inmensamente, ante una de las frases que nunca habría esperado escuchar. A pesar de que él anhelaba poder vivir de su música, nunca había llegado a formar en su mente la idea de un momento como este, en el que alguien anhelaba su compañía melódica. Además, se añadía a toda aquella extraña experiencia un dato que no había podido dejar pasar desapercibido.

—¿Es usted músico? –preguntó sorprendido, habiendo creído que trataba con un mero amante de la música en primera instancia.

—En efecto; hablamos de ello esta tarde, durante el té. Claro que tal vez fue una mención en la que debí hacer más hincapié.

—Claro –contestó torpe–, lo siento, no debí haberlo pasado por alto.

—Como sea, pasemos a menesteres más importantes. Esta es la partitura que vamos a tocar –comenzó a explicar mientras Vash desenfundaba su violín, dejando a la vista el gastado terciopelo azul–: es una adaptación del tercer movimiento de la Sonata nº8 de Beethoven, _La Patética_. Es un tanto precaria, pero nos servirá.

El suizo, interesado, se acercó a ojear la pieza que el austrida le tendía. Alguna vez había escuchado a su maestro tocar a Beethoven como habitual tendencia para relajarse, y ante la posibilidad de conocer la obra creció en él el deseo de sumergirse en el proyecto.

—Como puede comprobar, llegados a este pentagrama hay unas cuantas líneas en blanco, puesto que no está transcrito el trozo correspondiente a esa parte de la obra. El experimento consistirá en lo siguiente: tocaremos la obra tal y como está escrita. Llegados a este punto, donde se acaba momentáneamente lo escrito, yo improvisaré en solitario algunos compases, alrededor de... ocho puede ser un buen número. Después de eso tendrá usted el mismo espacio de tiempo para improvisar algo o tocar libremente, y, tras ello, tocaremos juntos tratando de armonizar y obtener una buena melodía. Retomaremos aquí la partitura–señaló–, y seguiremos hasta el final.

Vash observó la partitura durante un tiempo. La puso en un atril junto al piano, el instrumento que parecía tocar el señor Edelstein. Tenía, además, ganas de escucharlo, una intriga levemente malsana acerca de las capacidades de aquel hombre. Precipitándose a un abismo que se acercaba peligrosamente, el contacto de sus miradas fue la señal necesaria para iniciar la obra.

Ambos se sorprendieron nada más empezar ante el inesperado talento de su acompañante. Se ajustaban bien al tempo, y las notas fluían sin problemas al compás. La melodía era agradable, Vash recordaba haberla escuchado anteriormente; si le hubieran preguntado no habría sabido decir cómo sonaba en uno u otro punto, mas según la iba tocando tomaba conciencia de que aquella música le era conocida. El señor Edelstein era asombrosamente hábil, y tocaba el piano con una elegancia casi superior. Sentía como si los dedos que golpeaban aquellas teclas tiraran de él acelerando sus movimientos, midiendo milimétricamente dónde y en qué segundo tenía que poner él sus dedos. Era, en cierto modo, divertido.

Llegó entonces el momento acordado: Vash dejó de tocar el violín, levantando los dedos de las cuerdas y dedicándose a observar al señor Edelstein. Las manos de éste comenzaron a volar sobre las elaboradísimas ochenta y ocho teclas de su instrumento a una velocidad pasmosa, haciendo emerger lentamente una sonrisa en su rostro, permitiéndose incluso un breve lapso para colocarse mejor las lentes. Sonriendo levemente, el suizo comprendió el desafío que le era lanzado y se preparó para retomar su empresa, que ahora le tocaba enfrentar en solitario. Dando por acabado su turno, Roderich Edelstein sonrió para dar paso a la música que debía crear el suizo.

El señor Zwingli, con una sonrisa algo malvada, comenzó su turno. El arco se movía sobre las cuerdas del violín con una presteza excepcional, pero no tanto como los dedos que bajaban rápidamente de tercera a primera posición, y luego se elevaban hasta la quinta a una velocidad casi insultante. ¿La melodía? Una insolencia: era exactamente la misma que había tocado él, Roderich Edelstein, en los ocho compases de lapso que había tenido. Compases llenos de semicorcheas y acaso fusas, con puntillas instaladas aquí y allá donde al muchacho rubio le había venido en gana. ¿Qué era aquel descaro con el que el suizo se saltaba el tempo? No había ningún rigor en lo que hacía, era definitivamente arbitrario y exagerado. Y maravilloso.

Llegó entonces el momento en el que ambos debían tocar juntos. Retomó Roderich Edelstein el piano, y con él la melodía prácticamente pactada entre ambos. Se sintió entonces una aceleración, comenzaron los dos a tocar cada vez más deprisa, más rápido, tirando violentamente el uno del otro como si de una batalla se tratase. Aquella rapidez, aquella sonata tan rápida estaba comenzando a sobrepasar sus corazones. De repente, el señor Edelstein se puso de pie a fin de conseguir que sus dedos se moviesen más rápidamente por su instrumento, viajando varias octavas en escasos segundos. Vash había dejado de mirar el atril tiempo ha, dedicándose exclusivamente a mirar al señor Edelstein, con quien mantenía aquel reto personal. Éste, llegado un momento, tomó la misma decisión, quedando ambos mirándose mientras las notas se vertían vertiginosamente de sus instrumentos. Sin que se dieran cuenta, ambos habían llegado al punto de estar sonriendo.

Tuvieron que volver, entonces, a la partitura. Fue como un golpe súbito, cambiando el ritmo a aquellas notas ligadas, más suaves, que abrazaban cálidamente a cualquiera tras aquellos anteriores y rápidos incisos insanos para el corazón. Cuando aquellos dos elegantes y orgullosos hombres dejaron de mirarse a los ojos para volver a las hojas que tenían en el atril, estaban riendo abierta y altamente de puro regocijo. Y ni siquiera se habían dado cuenta.

Elizaveta Edelstein, que tras salir en busca de su marido había quedado observando la escena desde el quicio de la puerta, se derrumbó al tiempo que se tapaba la cara, tratando de ocultar las lágrimas que inevitablemente se escapaban de sus ojos.

* * *

_**Capítulo Quinto - Fin**_

Llevaba mucho tiempo deseando escribir esto, y es por ello que quedó tan largo. Hay bastantes cosas históricas y verídicas escritas en éste capítulo, por ello me veo en la necesidad de admitir que Jules des Mons no existió de verdad, sino que es un personaje de mi invención. El fin del Shogunato Tokugawa he intentado representarlo con la mayor vericidad posible, así como la breve descripción de un retazo de la vida de Dostoievsky. Los relatos cortos de Anton Chejov son algo que recomiendo a todo el mundo. Mi archienemigo Edison inventó (sobre el fonoautógrafo ya inventado) el fonógrafo, y también hay una mención a Kirchoff, que para quien no lo sepa es el autor de las leyes de Mallas y Corrientes que utilizamos para resolver circuitos eléctricos. ¡Ah! y el _Große König_ es _El Gran Rey_, una referencia a Federico II el Grande de Prusia, uno de mis personajes históricos favoritos (como quien me conozca ya sabrá *risas*). Me gustó hacer un poco de hincapié tanto en la historia como en la literatura o en la ciencia, así que eso hizo que en efecto se me alargara un poco más de lo previsto, el capítulo.

La escena en la que tocan juntos, ¡sí! Es la que deseaba escribir. Es a resultas imposible que suene igual, pero yo me inspiré en la versión violín (larga) del _**Beethoven Virus**_ de _Banya_ (lo digo por si alguien quiere imaginar lo mismo que yo o algo), que es en efecto una adaptación del _Tercer Movimiento de la Sonata nº8_ de **Beethoven**. Si la oís seguro que podéis identificar los trozos en los que toca primero Austria, luego Suiza, y luego en compañía. Si no es así y queréis preguntarme mi opinión, también es válido. Pero repito que sólo es una cuestión de mi criterio personal, cada cual ha de imaginar lo que prefiera.

Aquí me despido hasta nuestro próximo encuentro, siento la tan larga divagación. Muchas gracias por leer y por los ánimos que me dan los comentarios.

**Bou.**


	6. Capítulo Sexto

Siento la tardanza, muchas gracias por vuestro apoyo. Tengo una mala noticia, y es que he vuelto a comenzar las clases hoy. La universidad me exige mucho trabajo, así que puede que tarde en actualizar periodos más amplios que hasta ahora. Aun así, os agradecería si continuaseis conmigo. Otra cosilla que me rondaba por la mente es la siguiente:_  
_

Los doujinshi (o fan-cómics de una serie en particular) son considerados como homenajes al autor o a la serie de la cual tratan. Los autores de éstos los dibujan, entintan, entraman y corren con los gastos de encuadernarlos etc, etc, para después venderlos a quien tenga a bien comprarlos. Esto en Japón (y fuera, creo), es legal y, repito, se considera como un homenaje. Y yo me pregunto, ¿es lícito hacer lo mismo con una novela? Si yo escribiera una novela y la encuadernara chachi, ¿podría venderla (aunque luego no la comprara nadie, ese no es el asunto)? Es un tema escabroso... Tenía intención de hacerle una encuadernación antigua a esta historia cuando lo termine, y como mi compañera InWhite me dijo que también querría una, se me ocurrió la idea. Cambiemos de tema:

_9696: Muchas gracias por tu review (a esta historia y a todas, que no tengo oportunidad de dártelas siempre). Todos tus comentarios me hacen muy feliz, resaltas cosas que me llenan de satisfacción y que son importantes para mí como escritora. Y Gracias por leerme._

Gracias a todos los que me leen, también. Os dejo ya con este capítulo.

_Los personajes históricos que aparecen en esta historia han sido mencionados siempre desde el respeto._

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

**_Künstlerleben: Es war so wunderschön_**

**_Capítulo Sexto_**

Fueron cinco días más el periodo de tiempo que estuvieron en Ödenburg, días que a nuestro héroe se le asemejaron eternos. Encontró con que se celebró, al cuarto, el cumpleaños de Marta Héderváry con una fiesta muy elegante y ostentosa a la que acudieron invitados de aspecto enteramente relevante. Estaba el consejero civil Anton Kellner, que elevó la copa en un sentido brindis que consiguió incluso emocionar a la anfitriona, quien discretamente trató de ocultar su tan humilde rubor. Brindó también por su madre Elizaveta Edelstein, cuyo discurso arrancó lágrimas tanto de su progenitora como de su tan aparentemente hosco padre. Su marido, el señor Edelstein, profirió una arenga esmerada, profunda y cuidada, en la que, entre otras cosas, agradecía a la señora Héderváry haber traído al mundo a una hija tan maravillosa, disculpaba a sus padres por no haber podido acudir a aquella cita tan importante para ellos y elevaba y agradecía la virtud y generosidad de la misma Marta Héderváry.

Todos prorrumpieron en sentidos aplausos en numerosas ocasiones durante cada uno de los brindis. Vash, por su parte, se sorprendía de lo mucho que las personas de sociedad podían llegar a retorcer una frase, vistiéndola siempre de suntuosos adjetivos y recargadas locuciones. La mayoría de las veces acababa olvidando el sentido principal de la oración que se estaba profiriendo, preguntándose si no lo harían, los aristócratas, de manera totalmente intencionada. Y ese señor Edelstein en particular tenía un talento diabólico para enredar a la gente.

Otro de los días se acercaron hasta el lago Neusiedl. En un principio el muchacho suizo no presentó ninguna intención de participar en la salida, pero casi la totalidad de la familia iba a tomar parte en ella y lo que no podía tolerar de ninguna de las maneras era quedarse prácticamente sólo en casa ajena, más cuando quien iba a permanecer en ella mientras todos estaban fuera era el terrorífico señor Héderváry. Sea como fuere, al final se encontró a sí mismo viajando de nuevo con el matrimonio Edelstein, además de con una tímida muchacha de unos ocho años que resultó ser una de las primas de la señora. Era ésta una niña agradable, rubia de ojos grandes, que lo miraba todo con mucha curiosidad; le produjo una simpatía casi inmediata, probablemente causada por el asombroso parecido que guardaba la pequeña con su hermana Lily. Agradeció considerablemente la presencia de la joven, ya que conseguía distraerlo del tumulto de pensamientos que en los últimos días y noches se habían agolpado en su mente. Y es que, desde la noche en la que por primera vez tocó el violín junto al acompañamiento al piano del señor Edelstein, no había conseguido quitarse la fuerte impresión causada de la cabeza.

Cuando aquella noche terminaron de tocar la pieza elegida y transcrita parcialmente por el señor Edelstein, ambos músicos permanecieron mirándose durante unos instantes, instantes que nunca supieron si resultaron ser largos o cortos, en realidad. Lenta y sutilmente, la sonrisa de Vash fue desapareciendo, volviendo su rostro a formar la mueca habitual; también relajó su amplia expresión de felicidad el señor Edelstein. Sin dejar de mirarse a los ojos, los dos fueron de pronto conscientes de que se encontraban sudando, jadeando incluso so causa del repentino cansancio que les estaba sobreviniendo. Habían puesto toda su alma en tocar aquella magnífica sonata de Beethoven; se habían adaptado perfectamente el uno al otro, tanto que ninguno de los dos podría haber negado en ese instante, si alguien les hubiere preguntado, que sentían ahora cierto miedo ante tan extraordinario suceso. Si bien Vash tocaba de una manera muy personal, desemejante a la del resto del mundo, siendo que en su pasión añadía florituras o algunas veces alteraba el ritmo de la obra, Roderich Edelstein no parecía tener problema en seguir su tempo, generando él también movimientos no registrados en la partitura que se adaptaban soberanamente bien a lo que Vash Zwingli iba creando casi sin percibirlo. Cuando llegó la parte en la que tuvieron que improvisar, primero por separado y luego juntos, algo cambió entre ellos en un periodo de apenas un minuto, creando en segundos un elevado sentimiento de unión entre los dos hombres que no podría romperse nunca desde ese día en adelante.

Se habían divertido. Eso era innegable, pensaba Vash por las noches tumbado en su habitación mirando distraídamente al techo. Aquella había sido una de las experiencias más divertidas de su vida; había generado, tal como lo hizo en su día la pieza del señor Wagner, un sentimiento positivo hacia el señor Edelstein y una involuntaria elevada opinión del mismo. A partir de ahora, pasare lo que hubiere de pasar, nunca dudaría del talento de aquel hombre, independientemente de aquella extravagante personalidad de la que tendía a hacer gala. Se movía él a un lado y a otro de la cama pensando en cómo encauzar su vida a partir de entonces, puesto que, ciertamente, aquellos días viviendo a cuerpo de rey le hacían tener una perspectiva de la vida notablemente diferente a la anterior. Se sentía lo suficientemente fuerte, tras haber hecho casi cuatro comidas al día durante tres días, como para poder encarar el destino por sí mismo durante una buena temporada sin depender de la limosna de nadie. En algunos instantes, incluso se revolvía sintiendo herido su orgullo. Pero, ¿no era acaso esa la manera de vivir de un músico? Es decir, a la larga, lo que él pretendía era que alguien le pagase por hacer música y poder así vivir de ello, ¿o no? ¿Acaso sólo quería hacer llegar su música al mundo? Sin embargo para eso hacer falta tener el dinero suficiente como para vivir sin preocupaciones, y, si no se tiene, hay que trabajar. ¿Qué mejor que trabajar como músico? El señor Wagner apenas le había hablado de ello, pero su maestro Josef Strauss sí que había tenido el gesto de explicarle de una manera más o menos superficial cómo podía uno ganarse la vida. Y aunque no se lo hubiera explicado, él era lo suficientemente consciente de las miserias de la vida como para saber que no se puede hacer nada si alguien no te proporciona dinero. Recordaba las palabras que había dicho el señor Edelstein la misma noche en la que tocaron en compañía:

—Señor Zwingli, ahora más que nunca me veo en la necesidad de pedirle que acepte la propuesta de venir conmigo a Viena. Le prometo que nada habrá de faltarle, y estoy incluso dispuesto a aceptar condiciones si es que las tiene. Pero, por favor, le ruego desde lo más profundo de mi alma que se quede a mi lado. Hay muchas cosas aún en su interior que merecen ser descubiertas: si permanece junto a mí y acepta ponerse bajo mis órdenes (siempre en lo referente al ámbito musical, por supuesto), yo mismo me encargaré de hacerlas aflorar.

Él suspiró, sintiéndose sobrepasado momentáneamente por las palabras del aristócrata. Aquello no era más que puro egoísmo; aunque dijera que quería hacer aflorar lo que quiera que fuese de su persona, lo hacía por sí mismo y no por el suizo. Claro que, bien pensado, obviamente el austriaco algo habría de ganar a cambio de facilitarle una vida más cómoda y elegante, pues la gente no va simplemente otorgando dinero a los músicos plenos de ambición así por las buenas, para ver cómo hacen su vida de una manera más cómoda. Y éste hombre, por el momento, sólo le estaba pidiendo que hiciera lo mismo que el señor Wagner le exigía cuando estaba con él o con sus maestros, sólo que ampliando el rango horario dado que compartirían vivienda. Ahora mismo, tal vez por la emoción del momento recién transcurrido entre ambos, sentía que definitivamente quería probar un bocado de esa nueva vida que se le estaba ofreciendo:

—Señor Edelstein, yo...

Escucharon un ruido proveniente de la puerta que sobresaltó el espíritu de ambos. Esperaron un instante; acaso alguien se habría acercado curioso por haber encontrado las luces encendidas y se habría acercado hasta la pieza, o tal vez Ábel inspirado por la ausencia de música o ruido proveniente de la habitación más espaciosa de la casa volvía ahora a apagar las lámparas. No hubo, sin embargo, ninguna intromisión. Curioso, el anfitrión se acercó hasta el umbral, asomando la testa incluso para comprobar que no habían sido meras imaginaciones, sin llegar a encontrar, empero, nada ni a nadie. No teniéndolas todas consigo y comprobando lo oscuro de la ya entrada noche, dirigió nuevamente su mirada a Vash. Éste esperó que Roderich Edelstein le concediese de nuevo la palabra, mas en lugar de ello fue él quien habló.

—Será mejor que nos retiremos por esta noche, es tarde y seguro que Ábel necesita acostarse cuanto antes para poder levantarse bien pronto por la mañana –sonrió.

Algo contrariado, el helvético simplemente asintió, pues a pesar de lo molesto que le resultaba ser interrumpido, al darle una segunda vuelta al pensamiento decidió que prefería callarse por ahora a hablar y arriesgarse a que alguien le estuviese escuchando. Porque, si ya le costaba bastante hablar con el señor Edelstein, hacerlo con alguien de más en el cuadro no le hacía ninguna gracia.

Guardó pues, maquinalmente, su violín, mientras el austrida cerraba con cuidado y esmeradamente la tapa del piano. Tras ello, el aristócrata le acompañó hasta sus aposentos donde, al igual que en los días venideros, no consiguió conciliar el sueño. Y ahora, ¡cómo detenerle un instante para decirle que aceptaba su propuesta! No era una tarea fácil, y menos para alguien como él. Además, en los últimos días había sido tal el ajetreo que había sacudido toda la gran mansión de los Héderváry que apenas había tenido un momento para hablar con nadie conocido, además de la dura lidia con los modales, territorio para él desconocido, y los cultos visitantes.

Y aquel día, de camino al lago Neusiedl (o Fertő, según el idioma en que decidiera uno llamarle, lo cual aunque parezca algo de carácter totalmente inofensivo consiguió envolver a nuestro héroe en algún que otro enredo), el aire del carruaje se sentía extraño. El señor Edelstein viajaba relajado, como en él era costumbre, bien por su tranquilidad interior o bien por su inutilidad en lo referente a detectar situaciones incómodas. Su esposa viajaba charlando animadamente con su prima Katarina, sobre cometas, raquetas e institutrices. Le dirigió la pequeña en un par de ocasiones una mirada tímida y curiosa. Vash quiso corresponder amablemente a esas miradas, pero era tal su severa apariencia que en cuanto sus ojos se encontraban la muchacha apartaba rápidamente la vista para volver a centrarse en la amable señora Edelstein.

Cuando llegaron, se separaron en tres grupos notables: por un lado estaban las muchachas que querían jugar en compañía, que habían traído raquetas, aros, cometas y todo tipo de divertimentos. Por otro lado se encontraban los que deseaban alquilar un bote y dar un paseo por el lago, a saberse entre ellos una pareja y algunos muchachos que habían llegado a la edad de la intrepidez y la rebeldía y deseaban medir sus fuerzas y su valentía en diversos retos, además de algún bohemio dispuesto a dejarse llevar por la corriente. Por último y en el otro extremo se encontraban aquellos que anhelaban tranquilidad y descanso, sentados acaso bajo un árbol y hablando con sus semejantes mientras disfrutaban de uno u otro tentempié.

El señor Edelstein, desde luego, formaba parte de este último grupo, siendo que como pronto pudo descubrir Vash era del todo negligente en cuanto requiriera actividad física. También se sentó bajo el árbol la señora Héderváry acompañada de sus inseparables amigas y amigos, aunque por fortuna en este caso no era un requerimiento de compañía tan estricto como sentarse alrededor de una mesa de comedor, sino que simplemente yacían sobre la hierba o sobre una manta extendida sobre ella, y eso daba a todos los invitados cierto grado de libertad. Así pues, el austriaco se sentó bajo un árbol, donde tranquilamente comenzó a leer un libro con deleite. Vash, aún quieto en el sitio en el que había aterrizado al bajar de la calesa, meditaba qué hacer con su destino inmediato. Leer sería una buena opción; había tomado prestado un libro que había encontrado en su cuarto y que había resultado ser muy interesante, escrito originalmente por un inglés, que trataba acerca de un asesinato y de cómo el asesino de la pobre víctima resultaba tener que ser una de las personas ya reunidas en la mansión cuando el mismo ocurrió. El detective tenía una dura tarea pendiente así como el mismo Vash, quien presentaba ciertos problemas de comprensión de aquella edición austriaca de la novela. Aun así y a pesar de sus carencias literarias estaba disfrutando de la lectura, así que había decidido llevar la novela en el zurrón para tener algo que hacer en el tan aclamado día de campo. Pero, ¿dónde sentarse? No quería ofender a nadie resultando antipático, pero tampoco es que gustara de la compañía de la gente.

A resultas de mucho observar decidió que el árbol contiguo al del señor Edelstein era un buen sitio: proveía de una buena sombra, y estaba lo suficientemente alejado del numeroso grupo de personas reunidas junto a la señora Héderváry. Al fin y al cabo, un rato de soledad seguro que terminaría siendo de agradecer.

No duró mucho, empero, la compañía que todos aquellos individuos ingleses le estaban haciendo disfrazados de lectura en soledad, ya que la señora Edelstein pronto se acercó hacia donde él se había acomodado. Con una sonrisa amable se agachó hasta donde se había apoyado el suizo; hasta el último momento no fue él consciente de que lo que quería era, en verdad, su atención.

—¿_Frau_ Edelstein? –se sorprendió– ¿Busca a su marido? Creo recordar que se encuentra allí, bajo el manzano...

—Sí, lo sé, lo sé –sonrió ésta con gentileza–. No es a él a quien busco.

— ¿Ah, no?

—No –concedió sonriente–. En realidad, venía a hablar con usted. ¿Me acompaña a dar un pequeño paseo?

—Claro –asintió el suizo cerrando su libro.

Se puso en pie y se sacudió torpemente la hierba, agachándose a coger el zurrón.

—Oh, no se preocupe, no hace falta que cargue con él, sería una molestia –terció entonces la señora preocupándose por la salud del suizo–. No se preocupe, nadie va a llevárselo. Es más –añadió mirando furtivamente a los lados–, tal vez pueda dejar yo aquí discretamente esta molesta sombrilla...

Cual muchacha traviesa, volvió a mirar a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie observaba, tras lo cual, en un rápido movimiento, cerró la sombrilla y la dejó apoyada junto al árbol en el que reposaba el saco del señor Zwingli. Éste no entendió muy bien la razón de aquello, pero decidió que de todos modos no era asunto suyo; de por sí, la señora Edelstein le había resultado en todo momento encantadora.

—Es que mi madre, cuando está cerca, no deja de reprenderme espetándome que ya no tengo edad como para ser poco femenina, que he de cuidar mis formas y también el cabello y la piel, y que para ello he de llevar la sombrilla –confesó con alegre soltura–, pero, si me permite el descaro de serle sincera, ese aparato es un engorro. Espero que no le moleste, no pretendo ser maleducada –dudó al final.

La señora Edelstein no molestaba a Vash en absoluto. De hecho, la sinceridad desprovista de malicia de la misma la convertía a ojos del helvético en una persona encantadora. Sin dobles facetas, era una persona que decía las cosas tal y como las pensaba en primera instancia. Era, además, elegante y educada, recatada y amable. Dudaba que en algún momento de su vida pudiera llegar a molestarse con ella. Así que, finalmente, partieron sin los bártulos.

Se acercaron casi hasta la orilla del lago, algo apartados de las miradas indiscretas; la señora Edelstein sabía muy bien que cierta gente tiene una facilidad sorprendente para expulsar por la boca lo que le entra por los ojos con una malicia natural, y, aunque era algo que usualmente acostumbraba a ignorar con simpleza y sencillez, evitarlo parecía una salida mucho menos engorrosa y jaquecosa a largo plazo. El camino elegido era, además, agradable y bonito, y el hecho de estar lejos del resto del mundo permitía a Vash disfrutarlo más personalmente. De todos modos, la expectación en lo referente a qué era lo que la señora Edelstein podría requerir de él no le dejaba relajarse del todo.

—Tal vez sea un despropósito por mi parte requerir su atención de esta manera –comenzó Elizaveta Edelstein con una sonrisa amable–, si es así, siento mucho el zaherirle.

—No, no por favor –contestó el rubio trabándose torpemente en más de una ocasión, llegando a detenerse, incluso–, no me importuna en absoluto.

—Qué alegría saberlo. Me sentía en cierto modo algo preocupada, ¿sabe? Porque iba usted en su día a tomar un tren y nosotros le asaltamos de súbito, obligándole de alguna manera a acompañarnos hasta aquí, Hungría, donde casi violentamente ha tenido usted que participar en eventos a los que no se siente relacionado en lo absoluto. Si me lo permite, querría que aceptara mis disculpas por este hecho. Hay multitud de personas entre nosotros últimamente, las cenas son a veces tumultuosas; mañana es el cumpleaños de mi madre, y, por las distracciones que ello me causaba, no he sido la anfitriona que hubiera debido ser. Lo siento mucho, de verdad.

Vash no podía sentirse más sorprendido, y aunque nunca pensó que desarrollaría este sentimiento hacia la aristocracia, sentíase incluso culpable por afligir el corazón de la tan amable dama.

—No se preocupe, de verdad, no tiene por qué disculparse. Soy yo quien le agradece el trato que he tenido en ésta su casa; me han dado ropa, cobijo y comida. Es además, su madre, una persona muy amable y asertiva.

—Si es ése el caso, me quedo mucho más tranquila. Aun así me gustaría hacerle saber que si tiene algún problema, duda, o incluso se siente usted incómodo con alguna situación puede referírmelo sin ningún embargo o apuro, ya sea a mí o mi marido Roderich.

—Claro, gracias.

—¡Qué calor! Como sea, me alegro enormemente de haber podido disculparme con usted. ¿Me permite entonces preguntarle algo referente a otro asunto?

El suizo asintió, algo inquieto por la expectación del desconocimiento. Su corazón tenía una ligera idea acerca de la pregunta que le iba a formular la bella señora Edelstein, mas sentía en lo hondo una habitual sensación de represión interna que tenemos las personas, reprendiéndonos a nosotros mismos por tratar de adelantarnos a los acontecimientos. _Ya verás como al final no tiene nada que ver con lo que estás pensando_ es la manera más aproximada en la que podría formularse la oración que describa el sentimiento que en esos momentos recorre nuestros estómagos.

—¿Le ha hecho Roderich ya la propuesta que pretendía enunciarle? Respecto a su talento musical, y las esperanzas que guarda para con su futuro...

Se hizo un breve silencio antes de que el muchacho contestara, habiéndose quedado éste como obnubilado durante un espacio de tiempo.

—Sí –contestó–, lo cierto es que sí.

—Y... ¿Ha tomado alguna decisión al respecto?

—Pues... A decir verdad, aún le estoy dando vueltas –mintió, sin saber porqué–. No sé si sería correcto, yo... no me veo muy preparado para esta vida –confesó esta vez con sinceridad.

Elizaveta Edelstein se detuvo en su camino y, cuando Vash hizo lo propio, tomó entre las suyas las manos del suizo.

—Señor Zwingli, en realidad, el motivo principal por el que he requerido su atención en este paseo ha sido para rogarle que, por favor, acepte la propuesta que le hace mi marido, Roderich Edelstein –profirió entonces mirándole fijamente con ojos vidriosos, sin perder en la acción un ápice de su amable tono–. Sé que a primera vista puede parecer un hombre extraño, extravagante incluso, y que dice las cosas de una manera novelesca. Sé que tiene un carácter que no todo el mundo es capaz de sobrellevar, y que a veces parece... Pero le aseguro, señor Zwingli, que él ama la música por encima de todas las cosas en este mundo, que de verdad la adora y la crea y escucha con verdadera pasión. Sé que ha visto algo en usted, y que usted debe tener un talento verdadero y especial para lo que hace; aunque no lo muestre estaba, incluso, nervioso la pasada noche, siendo incapaz de conciliar el sueño ante la mera idea de que usted pudiese marcharse sin que hubiera modo ninguno de retenerle.

Vash no podía imaginarse nervioso al señor Edelstein; aquel hombre presumido siempre hablaba como si tuviera el control absoluto de las situaciones. Por otro lado, aquel ruego de la señora Edelstein resultó totalmente inesperado para él. Le apretaba, ahora, fuertemente las manos, pudiendo el suizo sentir la tela de los bordados guantes quedarse grabada en su piel. Le temblaban además, a la señora, las piernas, hasta el punto en el que al no poderse sostener bien en pie Vash decidió descender lentamente y quedar ambos de rodillas en la hierba. Aquella mujer estaba al borde de las lágrimas, y él no sabía qué hacer.

—Roderich... es una buena persona, se lo prometo. Llevaría usted una buena vida; estoy convencida de que lograrán trabajar en armonía. Probablemente ni siquiera tendría que pedirnos ayuda en nada: usted estará trabajando y dispondrá de dinero proveniente de su sueldo. Vivir en casa es casi una exigencia y no un lujo, si desea verlo así. Señor Zwingli... Yo... Yo no tengo nada que ofrecerle a cambio de que acepte esa propuesta...

Su voz se quebró y sus manos soltaron las de Vash para cubrirse el rostro. Sabía que el espíritu de aquel hombre era elevado y diferente: no buscaba cosas como dinero o riquezas, no había nada en el mundo de lo que ella pudiera proveerle que pudiera convencerle salvo palabras llenas de sus mejores deseos. El suizo permaneció inmóvil, sin saber cómo reaccionar, esperando a que la amable y bondadosa húngara se calmara. Estaba altamente impresionado por el espíritu de aquella mujer, que desde el fondo de su corazón parecía desear toda la felicidad del mundo a su esposo sin ningún mal pensamiento o anhelo de por medio.

—Lo siento, ya estoy mejor –se disculpó en cuanto se repuso–. Siempre he presumido de ser una mujer fuerte –rio–, pero me da la sensación de que a usted le he causado la impresión completamente opuesta.

—En absoluto –afirmó Vash con convicción–. Es usted una mujer bondadosa; y yo sé que eso no es siempre fácil.

—Gracias, es usted muy amable, señor Zwingli.

—... No pene más, señora Edelstein –añadió el suizo tras un corto silencio en tono decidido, habiéndose aclarado hace tiempo su mente–: lo haré. Iré a Viena con ustedes. ¿Me permite, empero, hacerle una pregunta?

Los ojos de Elizaveta Edelstein se iluminaron llenos de vida y alegría, secándose un par de lágrimas que se desbordaron sin pretenderlo por sus ojos. Asintió, sonriente, concediendo a su invitado preguntar lo que quisiera.

—Si me quedó claro ustedes, o acaso solamente su marido, se dedican a emplear músicos; si yo no aceptase, cualquier otro podría ocupar mi lugar. ¿Por qué resulta tan importante que precisamente _yo_ acepte esa proposición? –inquirió.

—Lo es, porque es usted –respondió la señora Edelstein al tiempo que se ponía en pie. Pronto le vino a la mente la imagen que había sido capaz de ver, sin pretenderlo, la primera noche que pasaron en Sopron: la de cómo el hombre con el que estaba casada tocaba el piano junto a un hombre de talento extraordinario que acababan de conocer en la estación de tren de Viena–. ¿Sabe, señor Zwingli? Conozco a mi marido desde hace mucho tiempo y, puedo asegurarle, desde lo más hondo de mi corazón, que jamás en mi vida he visto en su rostro una expresión de felicidad como aquella.

El buen joven suizo Vash Zwingli se quedó observando a la mujer, sentado él aún en la hierba, sin saber qué contestar, o sin saber si eso contestaba a su pregunta. Confuso sin saber a qué se refería Elizaveta Edelstein con el término _aquella_, se encontraba sin saber cómo reaccionar cuando una muchacha llegó corriendo a las faldas de la bella dama de largo cabello castaño.

—¡Ah, sí, y por cierto! –exclamó entonces la señora– Katarina me ha referido antes que tal vez usted tendría el gusto de jugar con nosotras a la raqueta, o a la pelota... Es que Andrei no es nada bueno, ¿verdad? –rio revolviéndole el pelo a la rubia, aún escondiéndose detrás de ella.

Por ventura o desventura no hubo para Vash resistencia posible: arrastrado a jugar al campo de juego descubrió, para su sorpresa, que no terminaba de dársele mal aquello de darle golpes a la raqueta. Tuvo que ser necesario confesarle al señor Edelstein que aceptaba su propuesta para que éste hiciera algo por conseguir liberarlo. Y ni siquiera supo si fue productivo el cambio.

De este modo, seis días después de haber llegado a Ödenburg, Roderich Edelstein, su esposa Elizaveta y nuestro héroe Vash Zwingli emprendían conjuntamente el camino de regreso a Viena.

* * *

_**Capítulo Sexto - Fin**_

No pasan muchas cosas en este capítulo, ¿verdad? Hungría es una buena persona. Por si no lo aclaré en su momento, diré que _Ödenburg_ y _Sopron_ son la misma ciudad; el primer nombre es en alemán y el segundo en húngaro. Lo mismo ocurre con el lago _Neusiedl_ o lago _Fertõ_ consecutivamente._**  
**_

Sin más aclaraciones, gracias por leer.

**Bou.**


	7. Capítulo Séptimo

Bueno, héme aquí de vuelta tras un periodo extraño. Por suerte o por desgracia, estar enferma me ha permitido dedicarme a esta historia en mayor medida, así que de ahí que haya conseguido armar el capítulo que pretendía en pocos días, al final (lo que más me cuesta de todo es entrar en materia, lo confieso). Muchas gracias por todos los ánimos y comentarios, me hacen tan irremediablemente feliz... que no molesto más y dejo aquí ya el capítulo.

_Los personajes históricos que aparecen en esta historia han sido mencionados siempre desde el respeto._

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_**Künstlerleben: Es war so wunderschön**_

_**Capítulo Séptimo**_

La vivienda de los Edelstein en Viena no era algo que pudiera ser simplemente descrito con la triste palabra _casa_. Cuando pensamos en una casa, imaginamos acaso una bonita y espaciosa construcción con jardín y bonitos tejados en los que vive una suficientemente pudiente familia, con niños, niñas y algún que otro perro que siembran alegría. Tal vez, acude a nuestra mente la estampa de un edificio de ciudad de varios pisos; desde el más socorrido, en el que se apiñan los trabajadores en pequeños cuartuchos donde se cuela el frío y el hambre, hasta los más elegantes donde hacen su vida funcionarios de altos cargos, usureros de renombre, vividores afrancesados y quizás más de un judío. Ninguna de esas visiones que se hayan de formar en nuestra mente sería suficiente para describir la impresión que el hogar de los Edelstein dejó sobre el buen suizo que hasta allí se llegó por vez primera.

Era una mansión, un castillo, un palacio. Palabras cada vez más grandilocuentes se agolpaban sin cesar en su mente, sintiendo Vash que su cabeza quedaba pequeña para lograr retener todo lo que suponían. Cruzaron una verja que daba la bienvenida al hogar de la familia, e incluso tuvieron que recorrer unos pocos minutos de camino hasta llegar a la puerta principal de la construcción en sí misma. El jardín era, sin necesidad de perdernos en divagaciones, bonito. Las flores de colores que alborozadas acompañaban a los visitantes en el camino a la puerta parecían reír sin malicia al sonido de los pasos que el rubio perpetraba en dirección a la entrada. Una pequeña fuente circular se hallaba ubicada frente a la misma, con el fin de que los carruajes pudieran de este modo dar la vuelta más fácilmente de camino a la salida. Las escaleras eran de piedra blanquecina, ornadas sus barandillas al final de las mismas con dos esculturas de mármol ubicadas sobre un cartel en el que en maravillosa grafía se podía leer una dedicatoria a Mia Edelstein firmada allá por 1839. Blancas columnas adornaban los balcones y paseos exteriores del primer piso del palacete, otorgando al conjunto cierto aire renacentista difícil de definir. El interior resultó ser amplio y luminoso, agradable a los sentidos: suelos de mármol, grandes y recargadas lámparas cubiertas de adornos de oro y cristal, espejos más altos que el techo de su cuartito en Bäckerstrasse, telas de terciopelo que cubrían ventanales. Desde los pisos más altos podía divisarse el jardín trasero, un lugar acondicionado para fiestas donde la hierba, el agua y la piedra convivían en perfecta armonía con los ornamentos adicionales que la familia designaba. La sorpresa se hizo con el joven suizo cuando percibió que apenas era capaz de divisar la casa vecina. ¿No estaban acaso en el centro de Viena? ¿De dónde habían sacado tanto espacio? Porque, evidentemente, no sólo el palacete de los Edelstein se ubicaba en el barrio: varios hombres y mujeres, aristócratas en su mayoría vieneses poseían también enormes mansiones en terrenos no poco amplios. Se encontró preguntándose a sí mismo si sería ésa la misma Viena que él conocía.

La habitación que le cedieron era espaciosa y acogedora. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de papel pintado con elegantes dibujos, y se alzaban hasta el alto techo en un conjunto de colores claros que la volvían luminosa. Tenía una cama, ¡una cama!, cubierta con mantas acolchadas y plagada de esponjosos almohadones en la cabecera, junto a la cual había una mesita de madera para lo que pudiere necesitar. También había en la estancia un escritorio de madera lacrada con cualquier útil que pudiera necesitar, una especie de tocador con un espejo, una jarra de agua, un paño y un gran recipiente cuyo fin no sería sino que se pudiese asear mínimamente cuando lo deseara, y un armario inmenso al que, decididamente, no le daría el uso ajetreado para el que parecía haber sido concebido. Ya de día, miró todo su bagaje y comprendió que cabía completamente en el apartado para zapatos del tal armario, quedando momentáneamente traspuesto. No sabía que una vida así era posible.

—¿Se siente usted a gusto? ¿Necesita algo? –preguntó entonces la voz de la sirvienta que le había acompañado hasta el lugar la víspera, retirando el desayuno que extraordinariamente había sido servido en su habitación. Negó con la cabeza ante su incapacidad para pronunciar nada, dejando escapar solamente un leve balbuceo–. De acuerdo. Si en cualquier momento se ve usted necesitado de ayuda o cualquier menester no dude en llamarme, estaré a su servicio. Si yo, Eirene, no puedo atenderle en ese instante, podrá también reclamar la atención de Franziska o Marfa, o incluso la de Leon o Andreas si prefiere ser atendido por la correspondiente parte masculina del servicio.

Eirene Kögler era una mujer de unos cincuenta años que llevaba sirviendo en casa de los Edelstein desde los catorce. Era afable y buena, siempre atenta a las necesidades principales de quien ella seguía llamando _el señorito_ con perfecta y eficiente disposición. Llevaba el cabello castaño recogido en un discreto moño rodeado con una trenza y maquinalmente situado en la parte baja de su cabeza, lo cual no le impedía mantener la espalda inusitadamente recta. Lo más llamativo de su persona en primera instancia eran, sin embargo, sus ojos, de un color azul profundo con los que consiguió enamorar a más de uno tiempo atrás. Diligente, había quedado al cargo por orden del señor Edelstein de hacer la estancia de Vash Zwingli lo más cómoda posible. Le explicó brevemente los horarios que se seguían en la casa, sin querer por ello coaccionarle a cumplir ninguno estrictamente. También le indicó más por encima que exhaustivamente dónde se encontraban los lugares más concurridos y, por ende, a los que más veces tendría que dirigirse desde su habitación. Agradecido finalmente por tanta explicación y convencido de que en cuanto la mujer desapareciese de su vista iba a olvidar todo lo que le había sido dicho, Vash la despidió.

—El señorito ha dicho que, en cuanto disponga usted de ánimo y acaso algo de tiempo libre, gustaría de que bajase hasta la sala de música para departir –anunció antes de excusarse y marchar definitivamente.

El suizo suspiró. ¿No se habría ido a meter en camisa de once varas? ¿No habría sido acaso la compasión y empatía para con la señora Edelstein lo que le había acercado hasta allá, sin ser consciente de su propia voluntad? ¿O acaso el cansancio producido por el acoso y derribo generado por las primas de la señora? Recordaba que había aceptado frente a Roderich Edelstein su propuesta, a fin de poder dejar de lado el bádminton aunque fuera momentáneamente.

—Señor Edelstein —había dicho haciendo al austrida levantar ociosamente la mirada de su lectura. Con el libro el aludido se tapó la parte inferior del rostro, probablemente para ocultar una risa–, ¡señor Edelstein! ¡Haga algo!

—¿Yo? ¿Qué habría de hacer? Son niñas, señor Zwingli, puede dialogar con ellas. No le morderán.

—¡No, no puedo! –se enojó– ¡No entiendo nada de húngaro! Y ellas, o no entienden alemán o no me hacen caso alguno...

—Será que la pericia que ha demostrado usted blandiendo la raqueta no es fácil de desperdiciar. Veo que se lleva usted los corazones doquiera que va.

En ese instante las muchachas más pequeñas se abalanzaron sobre él, logrando tirarle al suelo. Todas, menos la tímida Katarina, se subieron sobre su espalda o le agarraron de las piernas, queriendo jugar con el invitado al que tan rápido habían cogido estima en un arranque de confianza infantil. Al principio, sentir cómo las niñas confiaban en él y se divertían había sido agradable, dulce, balsámico para el alma. Ahora, más de hora y media después, habían creado vínculos suficientemente fuertes como para que las húngaras no quisieran dejarle marchar, y como para que el buen Vash Zwingli rogase que le dejaran en paz.

—Señor Edelstein –insistió mirándole directamente a los ojos desde el suelo y en un tono peligrosamente calmo, recibiendo como respuesta una disimuladamente divertida mirada de atención del aludido–, si no me saca de este embrollo no pienso ir con usted nunca jamás a ningún otro lugar.

—No diga mentiras, por lo menos habríamos de regresar hasta la casa, donde usted tiene sus enseres personales –contestó en tono casual, haciendo reír a la única niña que dominaba el alemán.

—Señor-Edelstein: –pronunció el suizo lentamente y separando mucho las dos palabras, encendiéndose la llama de la exasperación en sus ojos– tenía intención de anunciarle la resolución que había tomado respecto a su propuesta, pero me temo que si he de continuar con la empresa que tengo entre manos nuestra conversación tendrá que esperar... –añadió con fingida indiferencia– Aunque ello pueda afectar activamente a la decisión a la que había optado.

Como si no le importara el asunto, giró decidido a continuar su juego con las niñas. Roderich Edelstein observó la estampa ligeramente sorprendido, mientras en su rostro se formaba una sonrisa clara.

—...Bien jugado –asumió más para sí mismo que para el helvético, lo que no supuso que la frase no alcanzase los oídos de éste.

Colocó un elegante marca páginas en las últimas hojas de su novela y la depositó en el suelo a su lado, al tiempo que dirigía varias palabras a las niñas en un tono amable e intrigante que las hizo salir corriendo a todas menos a Katarina, quien quedó tranquila y calma sentada en la hierba junto a la pierna de Vash sin hacer ningún ruido. Éste decidió dejar que se quedara a su lado, probablemente debido a aquel encanto especial que desprendía la muchacha y que le hacía acordarse de su hermana. Se sentó en el suelo un poco más correctamente, quedando de este modo frente a su anfitrión.

—Por favor, le escucho –concedió el austriaco.

—He decidido darle una oportunidad a su propuesta: viajaré con usted a su hogar en Viena si es eso lo que cree pertinente, y me atendré a las condiciones que haya de imponer siempre que no sean descabelladas en demasía. Voy a confiar en usted.

Aquellas palabras llenaron de alivio y alborozo el corazón de Roderich Edelstein. Abrió más los ojos como tratando de asimilar el concepto que las frases del señor Zwingli llevaban consigo, que no era otro que el haber logrado su principal meta con respecto a ese chico: su permanencia junto a él, y su disposición a aceptar ciertas directrices que él mismo decidiera en lo que a la música respectaba. Quedó mirándole apenas sin parpadear; ¿acaso había pensado que no aceptaría? Ciertamente había querido confiar en que sus intenciones arribarían a buen puerto y se mostró confiado ante el suizo en todo momento, mas el verdadero sentir de que ya no tenía nada que temer generó en su pecho tal sensación de alivio que el mismo austriaco se sorprendió de la tensión que había parecido cargar.

—¿Señor Edelstein?

—No sabe lo feliz que me hace esa decisión. Estoy seguro de que nos convertiremos en grandes compañeros, señor Zwingli –añadió tendiéndole la malo. Vash la estrechó cerrando el trato, ante los ojos contentos de Katarina.

Volvió a la realidad, siendo de nuevo consciente del lugar donde se hallaba. Tomó aire, satisfecho de haber llegado a una resolución: si en un principio había decidido atenerse a las condiciones del señor Edelstein, no había motivo para ignorar su primera petición deliberadamente. Echó un último vistazo a su habitación y, armado con su violín, se dirigió hacia el lugar en el que había sido citado.

La sala de música era un enorme salón de baile, más grande que el de la casa de verano de los Héderváry. Sin embargo, en este caso el espacio reservado a la orquesta ocupaba casi un lugar privilegiado y de honor por encima del suelo, hasta llegar a parecer un escenario. Fue rápidamente consciente el suizo de que, en esa casa, era el salón de baile lo que hacía compañía a la orquesta, y no la orquesta la que era traída como complemento para poder organizar un baile en el salón. Tenía también salida al jardín por una doble puerta de cristal, enorme, que pasaba casi desapercibida entre los ventanales cuando estaba cerrada. Había estatuas en las columnas de las paredes, en la pared interior había colgados varios cuadros de diversos motivos y del techo colgaban grandes lámparas, genuinamente austriacas, que caían elegantemente como formando parte de las pinturas que lo adornaban.

Se acercó al piano, y le pasó la mano por encima. El señor Edelstein no estaba allí, lo que resultó ser a todas luces curioso. Paseó entre los atriles, sin saber qué o a qué esperaba en realidad; se acercó al arpa, curioso, y tañó un par de cuerdas. Sonrió divertido: aquél era un instrumento interesante. Era como un piano, de pie en vez de colocado horizontalmente sobre una superficie de madera con ruedas. Se preguntó cuál sería el mecanismo que unía las teclas del piano a las cuerdas. Como imbuido por esa idea regresó al instrumento. Se sentó en el asiento y abrió la tapa del teclado, sintiéndose de súbito poseído por el recuerdo de su maestro. Quiso probar a tocar la melodía que estaba sobre la partitura, pero coordinar los dedos de la mano derecha con los de la izquierda fue sorprendentemente imposible, además de lo asombrosamente complicado que pudo resultar tener que leer tres pentagramas a la vez con dos de ellos en clave de fa. Aunque el resultado fue un total desastre, sintió a Richard Wagner cercano por primera vez en años.

—¡Señor Zwingli, al fin le encuentro! –interrumpió entonces el curso de sus pensamientos la voz de su anfitrión– Lamento haberle hecho esperar, fue una desconsideración por mi parte no pedirle a Eirene que se lo aclarara.

—¿Aclarar el qué? —preguntó confuso.

—La sala de música es un cuarto más pequeño que está unas habitaciones más allá, éste es el _salón_ de música –matizó el señor Edelstein. Al no ver muy convencido a su invitado, prosiguió–. Cuando estoy yo solo o somos pocas personas vamos a la otra sala; iluminar ésta y mantenerla funcional es muy trabajoso para el servicio, además de que inconscientemente suelo quedarme tocando hasta bien entrada la noche –añadió, llevándose la mano a la frente como reprendiéndose–. Aunque no es sólo por no darles trabajo innecesario, por supuesto. La acústica de la sala de música es notablemente mejor cuando se trata de pocos instrumentos, cuatro a lo sumo. No es que la calidad del sonido aquí sea mala, pero para practicar nos bastaremos con ella.

—Está bien, lo prefiero así –sentencio Vash en tono conciliador–. De hecho me sentía hasta culpable de hacer uso de tanto espacio sólo para mí.

El señor Edelstein rio suavemente antes de continuar.

—Cuando llegue el momento tocará usted aquí y en escenarios aún más espaciosos. Por otro lado, ¿podría preguntarle algo? –inquirió, recibiendo un escueto asentimiento en respuesta– ¿Ha tocado alguna vez el piano? Me pareció verle conectado a él de algún modo.

El suizo calló, levemente incómodo, y agachó la mirada. Sentirse descubierto se le hizo violento, no gustaba de dar explicaciones.

—Disculpe, no era mi intención atentar contra su intimidad –profirió entonces con aparente sinceridad el vienés–. Olvide mi pregunta. ¿Por qué no vamos a la mencionada sala de música?

Ambos caminaron haciéndose mutua compañía hasta la sala en cuestión. No estaba muy lejos de la primera, pero sí algo más alejada de la habitación de Vash. Trató de poner mucha atención para hacerse con la estructura de la casa lo antes posible. Al fin y al cabo, apenas llevaba allí un día. Cuando llegaron a la estancia procurada para los fines que el austriaco hubiere decidido, él mismo se encargó de abrir y anudar las cortinas para disponerlo todo a su gusto. Mientras sentado esperaba a que Roderich Edelstein terminara, se sintió en la necesidad de preguntar:

—¿Tiene otro piano aquí?

—Fue una cuestión de pura necesidad –contestó sin mirarle su anfitrión.

—Ya… –silencio. De súbito, fue poseído por un ataque de expresividad– Mi maestro también tocaba el piano.

—¿De veras? –se intrigó con sinceridad el austrida. Vash asintió escuetamente, sin apenas mirarle–. Parece que guarda usted un buen recuerdo de él; debe de ser una bella persona.

—Sí... No crea, puede ser una ardua tarea encontrarle algún tipo de virtud fuera del ámbito musical. Se pasa el día gruñendo y tirando cosas, a veces por la ventana. Puede que ahora que se ha casado su mujer haya conseguido suavizarle el carácter, aunque lo dudo.

—Un tipo singular, parece —rio el señor Edelstein–. ¿Le enseñó él a tocar el violín?

—Sí, al principio, aunque no era su instrumento. Conoce las bases y sabe su funcionamiento básico, pero no es su instrumento predilecto, por decirlo de alguna manera. Llegado un momento hizo venir a un maestro de violín, pero cuando después me quedaba a solas con él se limitaba a decirme que hiciera el favor de tocar otra vez, _"y esta vez que por lo menos sea aceptable"_. Pocas veces quedó satisfecho con nada, la verdad.

El tono de indiferencia con el que hablaba el señor Zwingli sorprendió a Roderich Edelstein. No había algo como reproche en su voz, simplemente relataba sus pareceres como en un estado de ensoñación. Comprendió, sin embargo, algo rápidamente: Vash Zwingli había tenido un profesor exigente. Probablemente éste había visto el talento del violinista y pretendió elevarlo lo máximo posible fingiendo que no era nada excepcional e imponiendo la doctrina del trabajo duro. No era un método con el que el austriaco simpatizara en demasía, pero aceptaba que resultaba efectivo en según qué casos.

—Me tiene usted intrigado, señor Zwingli, lo confieso. Ardo en deseos de conocer a ese hombre. ¿Es popular como músico?

—No sé mucho acerca de lo que hacía cuando no me estaba dando clase, además de componer y gritar a Valentina. Sé que ha cosechado algún que otro éxito con sus óperas porque fue ése el principal motivo de nuestra separación, pero no nos hemos vuelto a ver en aproximadamente diez años.

—¿Lleva tocando por su propia cuenta diez años sin la guía de nadie?

—Sí, claro. No tengo dinero, señor Edelstein. Toco como a mí me parece mejor. _Herr_ Wagner tuvo a bien venir a regalarme alguna de sus imprecaciones en un par de ocasiones, pero sus ocupaciones le han llevado por otro camino.

—¿_Herr_ Wagner? ¿Richard Wagner?

—¿Le conoce, acaso?

—Por supuesto.

—Habla como si fuera algo evidente.

—Poca gente hay que no conozca el nombre de Richard Wagner si gusta de la buena música, caballero. _El anillo del nibelungo_, _Tristán e Isolda_,_ Los maestros cantores de Núremberg_... Son nombres de algunas de sus últimas obras más populares.

—¿Sí? Vaya...

El buen suizo pareció quedar sumido en un extraño estado de trance. Apoyaba su barbilla sobre el dorso de la mano, sobre los dedos, y su mirada se perdió en algún punto del infinito. Así que el señor Wagner era un músico famoso. Recordó que, en efecto, el señor Edelstein hizo hincapié en la grandeza del alemán durante el primer día de su estancia en Ödenburg, mencionándolo junto a otros maestros como Brahms.

—Disculpe mi ignorancia –añadió finalmente. Era incapaz de concebir que hubiera recibido clase de un genio. ¿Por qué _Herr_ Wagner no le había dicho nada? ¿Y qué clase de genio continentalmente conocido tira jarrones por la ventana? Se preguntó si su tan grande éxito sería anterior o posterior a la etapa que pasaron juntos, y finalmente decidió dejar de darle vueltas.

—No tengo nada que disculparle, descuide. ¿Por qué no rompemos un poco el hielo y tocamos música que es lo que nos atañe? Empecemos por algo fácil. ¿Conoce la Marcha Turca de Mozart?

—La conozco –contestó, recordando cómo Josef Strauss no cejó en su empeño de repetir la pieza hasta que hubo memorizado cada nota. Le tuvo algo de manía durante una interesante temporada so causa de este hecho, pero finalmente acabó aceptando que era una obra magnífica.

—¿Le parece si...?

—Por supuesto.

Ambos prepararon sus instrumentos, cada cual con su ritual. No había un libreto de partituras en ningún atril, con lo que la música y el tempo salían directamente de ellos y de su empatía. El pianista esperó pacientemente la señal que aguardaba del violinista, quien debía dictaminar con un leve gesto el inicio de la obra. Sin hacerse esperar, llegó.

Empezaron en armonía, considerablemente sincronizados. En este caso era el señor Edelstein quien jugaba más con el tempo, deteniéndose con algunas sincopas acusadas para dar un ritmo más oriental a la estructura de la pieza. Vash comprendía y trataba de arreglar el destiempo, inventando alguna que otra floritura según creía oportuno, sin olvidarse de lanzar miradas retadoras y algún que otro reproche a su acompañante. Niéguese que fuera, empero, nada demasiado serio que impidiera a ninguno de los dos disfrutar de la obra, esta vez de una forma más apacible y sosegada que la anterior, por lo menos hasta los últimos pentagramas. Era una obra clásica y metódica, didáctica, a diferencia de la adaptación libre de La Patética que había hecho el señor Edelstein la primera noche de su vida en común. Agradable, aun así.

Terminaron sin mucho problema. El austriaco sonrió satisfecho.

—Perfecto, bastante adecuada a la original, ¿no le parece?

—Me pregunto si asegura o bromea. Nunca me he sentido excesivamente atraído por ella, la verdad, aunque admito que es una bonita pieza musical.

—¿No? A mí me evoca muchas de las cosas que, creo, pretende. _Alla Turca_ es muy oriental, aunque sus secretos sólo se revelan cuando uno busca en ella.

Vash alzó una ceja, intrigado. ¿Qué sería aquello que veía el señor Edelstein que él no? Su corazón latía deseoso de conocer esa respuesta. ¿Qué podía habérsele pasado en esa canción?

—Se lo descubriré: probemos de nuevo, pero en La Mayor. ¿Le supone algún problema?

—La Mayor. De acuerdo.

Compuso en su mente los tres sostenidos que le hacían falta y volvieron a su empresa. Qué extraña diferencia. Nunca había probado algo como eso, ciertamente sonaba distinto. Trató de captar el sonido, pero entonces el austriaco se detuvo.

—Espere, espere. Disculpe la interrupción. ¿Podría...? Si bemol.

—¿Si bemol?

—Sí. Toquemos la pieza en La Mayor añadiendo además un si bemol. ¿Podría ser?

—...Claro –asumió finalmente el helvético. Tras permanecer un rato con los ojos cerrados, volvió a prepararse.

¡Qué decir! Se quedó sin palabras, tocando como un autómata en busca del siguiente sonido que debería aparecer en la composición. ¡Era tan turco! Se sintió transportado hacia oriente, a pesar de que el conocimiento que poseía sobre el este era no muy amplio. Se puso de buen humor.

Roderich Edelstein sonrió, satisfecho, viendo como el mismo gesto aparecía discretamente en la cara del rubio. Concentró todo su ser en la música proveniente del violín, dándose cuenta de que el señor Zwingli volvía a introducir interpretaciones personales a la obra, probablemente fruto de la tan plena sensación que envolvía a cualquier músico que siente toca algo bello. Volvió a surgir, en sus corazones e inconscientemente para ambos, un sentimiento de unión personal que les hacía sentir fuera de la realidad material que les rodeaba, fomentado además por las notas de la tan sonada obra de Mozart que se precipitaban una sobre la otra a una velocidad considerable. Era una canción alegre, cuyo ritmo iban acelerando indebidamente con un resultado maravilloso, adornado con gritos involuntarios que parecían ser reflejos de ánimo al llegar a los silencios, como instando a bailar a quien pudiere estar escuchando.

Terminaron de súbito. Respiraban fuertemente, como si hubieran olvidado absorber el oxígeno necesario para la vida durante el episodio anterior.

—Señor Zwingli, aun con diez años estudiando por libre es usted altamente talentoso. Dentro de poco puede usted llegar a...

El sonido de unos golpes en la puerta los interrumpió, abriéndose ésta poco después de que el dueño de la casa diera permiso. Marfa Dimitrievna apareció en el umbral.

—Señor, tiene visita.

La sirvienta rusa no hubiera interrumpido la audición del señor Edelstein por nada, y eso el anfitrión parecía saberlo. Vash concluyó que debía de tratarse de alguien importante, y bajó el violín y el arco.

—¡Roderich, buen amigo, dame un abrazo! –exclamó jovial una voz de caballero.

Pudo comprobar su hipótesis cuando, poseído por el pasmo, divisó a dos hombres entrar en la estancia, que además parecía hacérseles conocía. Uno de ellos era su ídolo, su ejemplo, uno de los pocos músicos a quien había ido a ver y que desde el primer día captó su atención y corazón: Johann Strauss II acababa de hacer acto de presencia en la misma habitación que él, y abrazaba con efusividad a su ahora anfitrión Roderich Edelstein.

* * *

_**Capítulo Séptimo - Fin**_

Parece que tenga cierto deje Tarantiniano en los fics; hay muchos viajes en el tiempo, hacia atrás y hacia delante todo el rato *risas*. Al margen de eso: la versión de la Marcha Turca que tocan los dos juntos está basada en la versión de la misma de _**Igudesman & Joo - Alla Turca**_. He tratado de tomar las medidas que toman ellos para que suene así, aunque no estoy del todo segura de haberlo escrito 100% correctamente. Aun así, os recomiendo que busquéis los videos de sus shows (_We Will Survive_ también es algo que recomiendo de todo corazón), yo personalmente los adoro, forman parte de mis músicos favoritos. Diversión, música clásica y no tan clásica se convierten en una sola cosa, con estos maestros. Aunque Mozart también tiene lo suyo (como anécdota del día, confesaré que hoy una compañera de clase me invitó a tomar el café de la máquina porque nos dio pena gastar mi euro en ello, ya que tenía la cara de Mozart en el dorso. Y claro, era mi único euro, que no está el país para bromas *risas*. !Bromear es lo único que nos queda (gratis)! Y rodear el congreso *isas*).

Saludos, y perdón por las divagaciones.  
**Bou.**


	8. Capítulo Octavo

¡Hola!... Está bien: lo siento. Lo siento, lo siento, llevo mil años sin actualizar este fic; de verdad que yo quería ponerme a ello pero no saco tiempo de ninguna parte. Primero me puse a intentar actualizar otro fic que tenía detenido desde hace siglos, luego vino la Navidad, los trabajos, los exámenes y yo ni pude escribir ni pude divertirme en laaargo rato. Además me puede la culpabilidad porque en este capítulo apenas si pasa nada, y creo que van a estar diciéndome: '¡y para esto tres meses!'. Bueno, sí, es que siempre escribo un capítulo por delante del que publico y éste estaba ya escrito (de hecho aún no terminé el siguiente pero me siento tan mal que tenía el deber de subir éste). Soy un horror actualizativo (TT-TT) *sí, me inventé la palabra*. Tuve una suerte de pequeña depresión porque me releí la historia y no andaba quedando tan novelesca como a mí me hubiese gustado, no es tan rusa como debiera... pero es que sino es imposible hacer capítulos que no sean eternos. Intentaré mejorar ese asunto. ¡Sea!

A pesar de lo floja que soy, muchas gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo y por seguir ahí, si es que están leyendo esto.

_Los personajes históricos que aparecen en esta historia han sido mencionados siempre desde el respeto._

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_**Künstlerleben: Es war so wunderschön**_

_**Capítulo Octavo**_

Se sentaron, los cuatro, alrededor de una pequeña mesita ubicada a un lado, rodeada de un sofá y dos butacones. Marfa Dimitrievna trajo, al punto, cuatro copas y el mejor brandy de la casa, para que los hombres pudieran departir con el mayor de los lujos y placeres. Vash tomó disimulada pero prestamente asiento en una de las butacas individuales; la sensación de tener que sentarse junto a alguien en el amplio mobiliario de piel de cuero biplaza con el destino inefable de tragarse a quien en él tuviere a bien descansar le produjo disgusto. Aun así, no quiso relajarse en demasía y quedó discretamente sentado y algo recogido sobre sí mismo en la parte exterior del butacón, de piernas cruzadas. Apoyó el codo en el reposabrazos y la barbilla en el dorso de la mano; quiso que todo lo que sus ojos captaban en ese momento quedara grabado en su mente para siempre.

Tanto el señor Edelstein como los dos caballeros invitados se acomodaron con mucha más familiaridad y sin hacer excesivo caso a las normas de educación de la alta sociedad. Su anfitrión se había sentado en el sofá junto a Johann Strauss, dejando el otro gran butacón para el hombre de barba blanca. Intercambiaron saludos efusivos, habituales, poniéndose mal que bien al día de sus actividades. La locuacidad parecía ser en el señor Strauss una cualidad conspicua; debía ser el paraíso para el señor Edelstein, pensó Vash, pues bien sabía que este último gustaba altamente de departir sin parar cuando la situación lo demandaba. En un principio su anfitrión preguntó por el origen de la visita, a lo que el hombre del butacón comenzó a soltar una retahíla de improperios contra Johann Strauss y su impaciencia.

—_¡Vayamos a ver a Roderich, Johannes!_ Es lo primero que ha proferido en cuanto ha entrado al comedor de mi casa, antes de dar siquiera los buenos días. Total, ¿para qué? El viejo Johannes ya no necesita que le saluden, ni que le traigan caros presentes, no; Johannes es Johannes, y puedo andar por su casa como si fuese mía —bufó algo enojado con Strauss.

—Vamos, Johannes, no se enfade. Pronto por la mañana me avisaron de que ustedes, los Edelstein —contestó girándose hacia el susodicho—, habían regresado a Viena al caer la noche, así que no pude resistir la tentación de venir a saludarle. ¡Tan fenomenal es que logremos volver a coincidir! Con la expectativa de reunirnos de nuevo por primera vez en meses me dije: debo avisar a Johannes, sino de seguro que acaba enojándose conmigo, y no hay nada que me duela más que ofender a Brahms —añadió con exagerada afectación—. El punto es que fui a buscarlo a su casa y entré a por él poseído por el entusiasmo del nuevo día, de la nueva vida, ¡qué sé yo! Un ánimo novelesco, sin duda. Y cuando abriendo de par en par las puertas del comedor me presenté jovial, allí que lo hallé, con el almuerzo a medias.

—Sí, sí, pero no lo cuenta todo. A la sazón de aquel entusiasmo casi juvenil quedé escuchándole poseído por el pasmo, sin descuidar por ello la continuidad de mi almuerzo. ¿Y total? ¿Para qué avisar al viejo Johannes? A él le da igual no atinar con la mermelada en su pedazo de pan tostado.

—¿Qué es lo que ha ocurrido, pues? —preguntó curioso el señor Edelstein.

—Que se ha puesto un canapé de pan, jamón, la parte más larga de su pañuelo más caro y mermelada —contestó con simpleza Strauss, negando con la cabeza.

—¡Pero no se ha molestado en avisarme, no! —espetó de nuevo el hombre de barba blanca irguiéndose considerablemente en la butaca— ¡Se contentó con mirarme a la cara y a la pechera como si tuviese que adivinar algo cuando podría habérmelo dicho sin más! Este individuo es un canalla, Roderich. ¡Y no va y cuando finalmente acepto la idea de acercarnos hasta ésta su casa, a hacerle una visita, desaparece y marcha con total tranquilidad de espíritu! Las cosas se mueven a su aire; he tenido que cambiarme de ropa en un tiempo milagroso. No sé cómo es que Harriet, mi ama de llaves, le ríe todas las gracias... Menos gracia le hará cuando vea la prenda manchada de confitura.

Vash quedó curiosamente sorprendido de que los austriacos parecieran tener más cosas en común entre sí de las que él hubiera creído imaginar. Strauss se asemejaba en cierto modo al señor Edelstein, pero admitir algo así hacía a su corazón ahogarse un poco; Strauss era su ídolo. El señor Edelstein, un excéntrico. Compararlos no era plato de su gusto. Sin saber si esto podría deberse a que tal vez so causa de ello pudiera decaer su admiración por Johann Strauss II o porque le obligaría a tener una mejor impresión del señor Edelstein, decidió dejarlo, por el momento, apartado en su mente. Por otro lado, lo enérgico del hombre de barba blanca le recordaba más al carácter de su profesor, aunque fácilmente descubrió que no era más que una cuestión de emoción superficial. Discernían completamente en lo que refería al gasto de sus energías vitales. Richard Wagner siempre tuvo tendencia al mal humor y a los enfados, mientras que este hombre, aun estando espetando actos que consideraba atentados a su persona a su amigo, reía con ganas recordándolos. Era una presencia agradable; hacía sonreír a Vash el mero hecho de escucharle, y sus dos amigos resultaban incapaces de contener sus muestras de divertimento cada vez que le escuchaban decir _El viejo Johannes_.

Brahms. Era Johannes Brahms. Había sido capaz de captar su identidad a la sazón de las palabras de Strauss, cayendo de repente en la cuenta de que no estaba frente a un maravilloso músico, sino de dos. Nunca había escuchado tocar a Brahms; sentíale cercano a causa de sus composiciones. Recordaba tener y haber logrado conservar alguna de sus partituras, siempre tan personales y vivas. Recordaba cómo Lily había cantado en más de una ocasión una nana compuesta por el músico, y también recordaba su nombre en boca de su profesor. Por un momento se sintió completamente indigno del espacio que estaba ocupando, tanto en el salón como en la vida de aquellas ilustres personas. Les percibía como seres superiores, dignos de admiración; las gentes famosas siempre parecen estar por encima de lo que uno puede llegar a ser y, aunque sean tan personas como nosotros, a veces no es tan sencillo de comprender. Porque no eran Vash, ni el señor Edelstein, ni la señora Wagenbauer, ni el señor Sprugasci: eran Johann Strauss II y Johannes Brahms.

—¿Señor Zwingli?... ¿Señor Zwingli, se encuentra bien?

Volvió al mundo de súbito al ser consciente de que alguien demandaba su atención. Había quedado perdido en sus pensamientos y, en algún momento, había desaparecido por completo del curso de los acontecimientos. El señor Edelstein, dándose cuenta de que el rostro de su tan anhelado inquilino se tornaba cada vez más lívido, había decidido intervenir.

—¿Eh? _Ja_. Sí, lo siento, lo siento. Me encuentro bien, no hace falta que se preocupen —contestó, maldiciéndose mil veces internamente y deseando que la Providencia le hiciese desaparecer de aquel sillón en ese mismo instante. Pero entonces, sin dar tiempo a nada, Brahms interrumpió.

—Por cierto, a cuento de esto, llevo un rato dándole vueltas a la idea de que no nos ha presentado, Roderich. ¿Qué esconde en este chico? ¿Cuántos años tienes, muchacho? ¿Diecinueve?

—Veinticuatro —contestó a caballo entre el asombro de que alguien tan importante como Brahms se dirigiera a él y la ofensa de ser tomado por un chico tan joven.

—Johannes, no atosigue al muchacho. Aun así creo que nuestro buen amigo tiene razón, Roderich, más además a cuenta de este caballero que estaba reunido con usted antes de nuestra llegada. Lamento profundamente la intrusión; ¿estaban haciendo algo importante?

—No...

—Sí, de hecho. Pero supongo que puedo perdonarles —interrumpió el señor Edelstein la modesta negativa de Vash, sorprendiéndole—. Sea, ya que he sido descubierto en mi afán de quedarme con este hombre para mí solo, supongo que habré de admitir mi derrota. Señor Zwingli, éstos son Johann Strauss hijo y Johannes Brahms, dos buenos amigos y colegas de profesión. Caballeros, Vash Zwinlgi es el más apasionado violinista al que he tenido el lujo de escuchar casi, diría, hasta el momento. Estábamos ahora inmersos en una pequeña prueba, de cara al futuro que ha de esperarle ahora que vive bajo mi tutela.

—¿Es acaso eso cierto? Vaya, lamento profundamente haber interrumpido su sesión entonces, señor Zwingli —se disculpó Strauss mirando al aludido y tendiéndole la mano—. No pude contener las ganas de ver a este viejo genio.

—¿Viejo? —se indignó el señor Edelstein al punto.

—Por muy joven que sea en cuerpo es usted un viejo de espíritu, Roderich —rió Brahms, golpeándole en la espalda con brío. Vash ahogó una risa—. Como sea, eso es maravilloso. ¿Y logró llegar a una conclusión o interrumpimos demasiado pronto? ¿Hará pronto su presentación?

—Bueno, por lo pronto tenemos numerosos detalles que trabajar, y no quiero hacer una presentación formal de ningún músico, menos del señor Zwingli, sin haber pulido al máximo sus aptitudes. Precipitarme en este momento podría ser algo que lamentase el resto de mi vida.

—Vaya, mucho le aprecia Roderich para querer guardarlo a su vera con tanto celo —bromeó de nuevo el hombre de barba blanca guiñando un ojo al suizo—. Admitiré que me intriga saber cómo suena su música.

–De eso ni hablar —zanjó el señor Edelstein bebiendo de su copa, mientras el corazón de Vash volvía a su posición original—. Y no prosiga por esos lares, Johannes, que nos venimos a conocer ya desde hace tiempo y le prometo que irá a dar contra muro de piedra —bromeó riendo ligeramente.

—A mí me parece un acierto, esa última decisión —acotó entonces Strauss—. Lo mejor es asegurarse de que uno conoce de pies juntillas lo que desea presentar; lo primero es obtener, siempre, una obra perfecta. Debe ser exacta y precisa, siempre ajustada a lo que está estrictamente escrito. Esto requiere mucha práctica y esfuerzo, pero es ése y no otro el trabajo del músico. Y lo segundo, o último, a mi parecer, es convertirlo en parte de uno mismo: convertir la pieza en un trabajo personal e inimitable, que nadie pueda reproducir. Si se llega a ese punto, se convierte uno, por defecto, en alguien insustituible. Quien disfrute o guste de su música no tendrá más remedio que contratarle a usted para tener una experiencia completa, llegada esa situación —terminó apoyando la mejilla en la mano y mirando misteriosamente hacia un lado.

Vash quedó mudo ante semejante lección, tan súbita como inesperada. Nunca había sido prepotente, pero sí era cierto que tenía cierta conciencia de poseer una mínima destreza musical; repetidas veces se lo habían referido el señor Edelstein, el señor Wagner, o incluso el señor Strauss. El señor Strauss... su recuerdo llevaba flotando en su mente y corazón desde que fue consciente de que el hermano de éste se encontraba en la misma habitación que él. Le oprimía el pecho el deseo de ofrecer sus condolencias al señor Johann Strauss, pero todo el tiempo le rondaba la sensación de que sería un despropósito cometer semejante acto de confianza personal. Tratando de alejar ese impulso con una imperceptible sacudida de cabeza, se centró en las palabras que éste acababa de decir. Lo cierto es que, de un modo que él mismo no lograba entender, había interpretado todo aquello a un nivel más profundo y personal. Antes de perderse en divagaciones, él mismo había reconocido para sí mismo que tenía conocimiento de poseer una habilidad sino extraordinaria como solían decirle, nata para tocar el violín. Puede que no fueran éstas las palabras para describirlo, pero a estas alturas se hallaba plenamente convencido de que el violín formaba tanta parte de él como lo hacían sus brazos o sus piernas, y que su encuentro había sido, acaso, cosa del destino. Siempre se había mantenido con los pies en la tierra; que algunas personas le alabaran con elocuentes palabras no tapaba, por ejemplo, algunas de las críticas que había recibido en la época en la que estuvo empleado en la imprenta. No fue hasta este momento que se dio cuenta de que, a pesar de todo, sí tenía una alta estima de sí mismo. Fue cuando el señor Edelstein pronunció que tenía detalles que pulir, seguido de la plática concienzuda del señor Strauss, cuando comprendió que, realmente, tenía mucho que trabajar. A pesar de todos los elogios que el vienés había proferido hacia su persona, era obvio que había visto cosas que deseaba puntualizar; le generó esta idea una sensación extraña, como de aprensión, parecida a la que le poseía cuando terminaba de tocar y se encontraba con la mirada severa del señor Wagner. Por primera vez fue consciente de lo que estaba planeando lograr desde su posición actual: convertirse en un músico profesional.

—¡Qué visión de negocio! Está claro que Johann tiene ojo para el dinero, no puede negársele —profirió Brahms, apurando su copa—. Aunque he de admitir que es del todo cierto lo que dice; la diferencia residirá en si existe en el individuo el deseo de ser músico o compositor. Yo recomiendo a todo compositor haber sido músico en primera instancia. El músico tiene a su favor múltiples detalles: muchas son las orquestas que hay en las ciudades, también las hay en los pueblos, y siempre habrá piezas nuevas que salgan a disposición de éstas. Conseguir un empleo en una orquesta no es muy difícil si se tiene algún talento, y el dinero que se gana no es una suma despreciable. Sin embargo, es difícil salir del anonimato grupal que otorga la orquesta, en este caso. El nombre de ésta se hace popular, mientras los músicos venden su talento para elevarla, sacrificando su propio nombre. Por otro lado, para ser compositor es necesario haber sido músico primero, o así lo es en gran medida para el grueso de los mismos. Los compositores que cosechan algún tipo de éxito obtienen dinero y fama, pero en contraposición, lograr algo así es complicado. Conseguir un empleo estable como compositor es muy difícil; se necesita cierta regularidad a la hora de publicar obras, puesto que de otro modo uno acaba quedando relegado al recuerdo. Sin embargo, si uno tiene cierto talento para componer de manera imaginativa, o incluso de manera comercial, puede vivir de una manera cómoda o hasta millonaria. Igual es algo más inestable, pero la recompensa es alta.

—También hay, aunque difícil, una tercera opción —añadió Strauss, haciendo sonreír al señor Edelstein.

—La hay —añadió el anfitrión. Vash escuchaba la conversación sintiéndose extranjero, a pesar de ser consciente de que todas esas palabras eran prácticamente para él, pues a sus ojos estaba claro que todos sabían de qué hablaban menos él. Ante sus ojos curiosos, Brahms decidió proseguir, mirándole directamente.

—Puede uno intentar conseguir renombre individual como músico. Esto se hace obteniendo, normalmente, el puesto de solista en alguna orquesta, o incluso como solista nada más, hasta que los propios compositores o anfitriones demandan a esa persona explícitamente para interpretar sus piezas. Es un camino más complicado y requiere de bastante esfuerzo personal, pero no es imposible.

—Desde luego que no —intervino Strauss—. Hay muchos compositores que tenían y tienen un músico predilecto.

—¡Anda, claro! El mío es Johann Strauss —alegó con tono de obviedad Johannes Brahms, haciendo reír a los otros tres. Bien era conocido en el amplio panorama musical la admiración que abiertamente profesaba el de la barba blanca a su colega.

—Es usted un chancero, Johannes. No se confíe ninguno de ustedes —advirtió Strauss—, con sus amables palabras tiene conquistada a mi esposa.

—¡Vaya, hombre! No existe en mí tal pretensión. Aún no he conocido a la futura señora Johannes.

—¡¿Señora Johannes?! —se sorprendió el primero abriendo mucho los ojos. Decididamente, aquella salida era algo nuevo.

—Eso es, ¿qué problema hay? Está bien, está bien, ya no bebo más —se excusó el aludido.

En ese momento el señor Edelstein aprovechó para acercarse hacia Vash y susurrar discretamente:

—¿A que resulta prácticamente imperceptible que Johannes es más joven que Johann? Es esa barba blanca, le hace parecer un abuelo afable—bromeó.

—No me lo creo —contestó atónito el suizo.

—Pues sí, así es. ¿Verdad que parecen un matrimonio viejo?

En este punto Vash tuvo que hacer verdaderos esfuerzos para aguantar la risa. Fue una experiencia dura; jamás había pasado por algo semejante con anterioridad. De repente se hizo el silencio, y los ojos de los dos invitados se clavaron en ellos, con una mirada que al suizo llegó a parecerle inquisitiva. Incluso para eso estaban sincronizados, pensó el buen rubio tratando de no reír. El anfitrión no parecía temer en absoluto que sus palabras hubieran sido escuchadas, y actuaba con esa naturalidad tan propia en él que, para rabia y carcoma de Vash, siempre acababa conduciéndole a buen puerto.

—Acabo de tener una revelación —anunció entonces Brahms, mientras Strauss asentía con gesto de convicción—: ¿y el Certamen de Invierno? Ese concurso es sólo una vez cada dos años, pero bien es cierto que todos los músicos que han ganado y, de hecho, muchos grandes finalistas, se encuentran hoy trabajando en sus respectivas áreas. Acaso al señor Zwingli puede interesarle.

El señor Edelstein quedó callado, y lo mismo sucedió con Strauss, quien pareció sumirse en un extraño estado de meditación. Llevándose una mano a la barbilla, el hombre de lentes y ojos violetas pareció divagar un rato, mientras el suizo y Brahms esperaban su reacción.

—...Podría funcionar —concedió finalmente, aún con la vista perdida en el infinito.

—¿En qué consiste? —se atrevió a preguntar Vash hablando voluntariamente por primera vez, sintiéndose algo más cómodo en compañía de tanta gente. Tal vez era por lo franca y amable que resultaba, en verdad, la actitud y presencia de Johannes Brahms. O tal vez porque el tema resultaba para él de particular interés.

—El Certamen de Invierno es un concurso para músicos, compositores, cantantes y bailarines. Tuvo su origen en Viena, dando comienzo el uno de enero y terminando el día seis, en _Heilige Drei Könige_. Es un acontecimiento que reúne a mucha gente importante; por poner un ejemplo sencillo, a día de hoy suele formar parte del jurado el director del Ballet de la Ópera de París, el director de la orquesta filarmónica de Viena y cada vez más asiduamente el director del Teatro Bolshói de Moscú. Aun así, esto es una concepción muy general de la idea, porque le digo que, en verdad, hay muchísimas personalidades de diferentes ámbitos artísticos para juzgar las diferentes disciplinas. Tiene, además, cierto grado de incertidumbre adicional.

—¿Cómo es eso?

—Eso es debido a que se elige a un determinado número de personas de entre los asistentes, gente del público, de la audiencia, que también juega un papel crucial a la hora de dictaminar al vencedor. Y no es necesario que el público tenga conocimiento de nada; de este modo se juzga la capacidad de impresionar al mismo que tiene el artista —explicó de nuevo el anfitrión a su invitado.

—Vaya... —se asombró el suizo. Jamás había oído hablar de algo así.

—Es todo un festival, es un acontecimiento asombroso; los artistas invitados también crean delicias. Yo mismo estuve de jurado hace tres años en Londres, y Johann participó en la siguiente edición, celebrada en Moscú. Aún recuerdo la cara de Wagner y sus miles de réplicas contra el frío invernal ruso —rió Brahms sonoramente, dándole a Vash un vuelco el corazón de manera inevitable al escuchar el nombre de su maestro. Negó con la cabeza; tenía que empezar a acostumbrarse.

—Es cierto, muchos problemas se presentaron ante algunos concursantes debido al frío; enero no es un buen mes para viajar a Rusia —matizó entonces el señor Edelstein.

—¿Tan lejos hay que ir? —se asombró el helvético, tan torpe en el conocimiento lo que a la música envolvía. Había tantas cosas que desconocía, tantísimos hechos y acontecimientos que de seguro le interesarían y que ignoraba por culpa del mero desconocimiento, que había terminado sintiéndose desarmado por un instante y cediendo a la primera pregunta que inocentemente afloró desde su garganta.

—Ha adquirido la mala costumbre de rotar —aseveró Brahms—. Yo como austrida gustaba de que se celebrase aquí siempre, pero, por otro lado, tampoco está del todo mal viajar. De este modo se conocen a genios de otros países que no tienen la capacidad de hacer esos desplazamientos. Aún tengo presente al tenor ruso que ganó en la edición de San Petersburgo; se me eriza el vello sólo de recordarlo. Su primera representación fue un _Adeste Fideles_ a capela, dado que nunca antes había cantado con músicos por falta de dinero y medios, y sólo lo hacía en su casa y en su pueblo. Para cuando llegó la segunda y última representación, se había aprendido a la perfección El Coro de los Peregrinos del Tannhäuser de Richard Wagner, todo un genio. La música que le acompañó por gentileza de la organización quedó casi eclipsada por su voz. Nos quedamos todos anonadados. A día de hoy es un hombre adinerado y con mucho trabajo, a menudo es invitado al concurso para amenizar las jornadas. Con un poco de suerte, se le verá por aquí en enero.

—¡Cierto! Este año el certamen es en la _Musikverein_, casi lo olvido —se sobresaltó el señor Edelstein—. ¿En qué piensa usted, Johann? Hace rato que divaga.

—¿Yo? —se sorprendió el aludido—. Bueno, confieso que, ciertamente, hay algo que me ronda por la cabeza desde hace unos minutos...

—¡Diablos, pues hable! ¿De qué se trata ese concepto tan aparentemente secreto? —inquirió Brahms extendiendo los brazos.

Strauss se giró hacia Vash y dirigió hacia él su mirada, apoyando los antebrazos en las rodillas y entrecruzando los dedos.

—¿Me creería si le dijese que hace rato que tengo la sensación de haber oído su nombre antes? No sé a resultas de qué puede ser, pero tengo la figuración de que alguna vez he escuchado a alguien pronunciar Vash Zwingli a mi vera, antes de siquiera conocerle a usted.

Los tres quedaron en silencio, mirando sorprendidos por igual a Johann Strauss. El aludido estaba más bien incapacitado para el habla, en comparación a los otros dos hombres que no podían creer cuanto sus oídos percibían. Quería explicarle al señor Johann Strauss lo mucho que había apreciado a su hermano mayor, que había sido para él de mucha inspiración y ayuda, que sentía enormemente su pérdida aún hoy en día.

—Disculpen, caballeros —interrumpió entonces la voz de Eirene—. La señora Strauss se halla en un carruaje en la entrada. Ha anunciado que no es su pretensión entrar a disfrutar de ningún convite, sino, por el contrario, lograr que su marido salga del lugar cuanto antes.

El señor Strauss se tapó la cara con la mano, al tiempo que dejaba escapar un suspiro en forma de nombre:

—Angelika...

Brahms soltó una risa sonora y el señor Edelstein una discreta, dado que ambos, en mayor o menor medida, conocían la indiscreción y los roces que tenía su amigo con su nueva esposa. Poniéndole una mano en el hombro, Brahms se incorporó.

—Ea, será mejor que se levante; volveremos otro día, cuando la idea de visitar a nuestro amigo Roderich no surja tan in promptu como se le ha ocurrido hoy, que hemos venido arrastrados por la pasión. De seguro tenía algo que hacer que se le ha olvidado.

—Sí, supongo que tiene razón. Lo lamento profundamente, Roderich, señor Zwingli. Marcho con mi esposa, con deseos de poder reunirnos de nuevo en otro momento. Lamento mucho tan súbita pregunta, señor Zwingli, seguro que han sido figuraciones mías.

—Claro. No es problema ninguno, _Herr_ Strauss.

Por otro lado, tal vez era mejor no importunar a tal genio con heridas del pasado. No eran muchas cosas las que realmente anhelaba decir, y a pesar de lo inesperado que resultó ser para él sentir que Josef Strauss había hablado de él a sus hermanos, vivía en su interior la sensación de no querer perturbar a tan gran músico como lo era Strauss con los problemas de un pequeño trabajador de imprenta como lo era él.

—Sea, nos veremos pronto entonces, espero —se despidió apretando fuertemente las manos de ambos—. ¿Quiere que le acerquemos hasta algún lugar, buen amigo?

Brahms terminó de despedirse de los dos antes de contestar.

—Pues ahora que lo menciona, no me vendría nada mal que... —escucharon decir antes de que los dos desaparecieran en dirección a la puerta principal, acompañados en todo momento por la eficiente Eirene.

Volvieron a quedar ambos a solas, dejando a Vash con la sensación de que lo que había ocurrido era del todo irreal. La voz del señor Edelstein interrumpió, entonces, el curso de sus pensamientos.

—Buenos músicos, ambos —sonrió.

—Desde luego —afirmó Vash, siendo capaz por primera vez de opinar en una conversación referente a música en mucho tiempo, dada su ignorancia del panorama de su disciplina.

—Ya comenzaba a echarles en falta... —suspiró— Tal vez Johann sea más romántico, sus obras son exquisitas. Probablemente por eso su padre terminó por odiarlo tanto. La envidia envenena las almas, señor Zwingli. Aun así, y a pesar de lo mucho que me gusta la música de Johann, creo que Johannes es mejor músico, viéndolo de una manera objetiva —explicó mientras guardaba el alcohol de nuevo en el armario. El suizo se detuvo un momento a pensar cómo podría juzgarse a un músico de manera completamente objetiva, sin llegar, empero, a ninguna respuesta—. Y creo que ha tenido, de un modo u otro, una idea a considerar. ¿Desearía usted presentarse al Certamen de Invierno? Requerirá mucho trabajo por parte de ambos, pero puede que merezca la pena.

Vash no necesitó pensar mucho su respuesta, esta vez. Se trataba de un concurso, festival, o lo que quiera que fuese en el que la gente con más talento se reunía dispuesta a obtener un nombre en el mundo de la música. Había surgido en él tiempo ha la necesidad de visitar ese lugar, la necesidad de conocerlo y de ver cuánto talento podría reunirse. Porque él, por encima de todo, amaba a la bella música.

—No importa; trabajaré.

El señor Edelstein quedó inmóvil unos instantes, formándose una sonrisa poco a poco en su rostro.

—¿Es eso un sí?

El suizo asintió, manteniendo la mirada fija en los ojos de su anfitrión como seña de decisión.

—Entonces —dijo el moreno tomando un discreto calendario que descansaba encima de una mesita casi imperceptible— nos quedan seis meses y medio... Habrán de ser intensos, esos seis meses —añadió al final con una leve inclinación de cabeza, augurando el trabajo que les esperaba.

Vash nunca habría esperado que aquella oración se fuese a adaptar tan bien a su futura realidad, o eso pensaba en un futuro mirando hacia tan lejanos días.

* * *

**_Capítulo Octavo - Fin_**

Sí, lo sé, han estado esperando todo este tiempo para que el capítulo no consista más que en una conversación. Siento si os parece poco, de verdad. De todos modos... ¡chan chan! Un concurso, esas cosas me emocionan mucho. Veremos qué gente aparece por esos lares, de verdad que siento tremendas ganas de escribirlo, si tan sólo tuviera más tiempo... Pero bueno.

Johann Strauss II y Johannes Brahms eran dos músicos de gran renombre, famosos aun a día de hoy, que eran además grandes amigos. El carácter del que les he dotado a ambos es un poco el que me transmiten sus fotografías y sus músicas, Brahms me parece un hombre afable. Angelika Dittrich fue la segunda esposa de Strauss (se casó en 1878 tras la muerte de la primera), pero terminó separándose de ella porque no terminaban de entenderse bien: a ella no le gustaba mucho su música, se decía que era muy indiscreta... Actriz y músico no parecían estar hechos el uno para el otro (de hecho Strauss cambió de religión y hasta de nacionalidad para divorciarse de ella). Johannes Brahms no se casó nunca, se dice que estaba involucrado en una suerte de amor platónico hacia la pianista Clara Schumann, esposa de su amigo Robert Schumann (que murió en 1865, por cierto). Nunca se ha sabido con certeza qué clase de relación mantenían, aunque sí se sabe que al final hubo un gran distanciamiento entre ambos (del que se desconocen los motivos).

Johannes Brahms tuvo una carrera musical excelente; Hans von Bülow le hizo parte de lo que él llamaba las tres bes o la santa trinidad, junto a Bach y Beethoven. Lo cierto es que es un gran músico, adoro muchas de sus obras. Strauss tuvo más problemas. Su padre era ya un músico reconocido y al parecer no llevaba nada bien eso de que su hijo quisiera seguir sus pasos; sólo le apoyó su madre. Por el contrario, al ser descubierto por su padre, Johann recordaría "una desagradable y violenta escena" y que su padre "no quería saber nada de sus planes musicales". Al parecer, en lugar de evitar que Strauss se convirtiera en su rival, el padre quería apartar a su hijo de los rigores de la vida de músico. Fue entonces cuando Strauss padre abandonó a la familia y encontró una amante, Emilie Trampusch, cuando Johann tenía 17 años y había decidido concentrarse plenamente en la carrera de compositor con la ayuda de su madre. Pero bueno, como ven Strauss hijo salió adelante con sus planes, no fue tanto como la traición paternal de la familia Bernoulli (matemáticos, eso es otra historia).

La Wiener_ Musikverein_ de Viena es un edificio que alberga varias salas de conciertos y demases, que se abrió al público el 6 de enero de 1870. La sala principal es famosa por su acústica, que la sitúa entre las tres mejores salas del mundo en lo que respecta a la sonoridad, junto con el Symphony Hall de Boston, y el Concertgebouw de Ámsterdam. Es la sede de la Orquesta Filarmónica de Viena.

Yyyyyy aquí termina todo el enorme texto que les dejé casi más largo que el capítulo sobre cosas varias, siento enrollarme más que las persianas *risas*. _**Muchas gracias por leerme, y también, de corazón, por tenerme paciencia. **_

_**Bou.  
**_


	9. Capítulo Noveno

Para compensar la paciencia y lo que tardo en actualizar, os contaré que el proyecto final al que me estoy dedicando en la universidad consiste en crear circuitos con materiales compuestos en el laboratorio de modo que pueden funcionar con luz en vez de con electricidad. ¡Eso los haría súúúper pro! Tendríamos cacharros que irían, desde luego, más rápido que mi ordenador *risas*. En fin, después de una semana horrible (pero horrible, con todas sus letras), poder actualizar esta historia me hace feliz. Pero vayamos a lo que importa:

_Nota para Ly chan:_ Muchas gracias por el review; aprovecho este espacio para agradecértelo *sonrisa*. Estaba con el capítulo a medias cuando apareció el review en mi bandeja de entrada: ¡fue una última inyección de energías para continuar escribiendo! Tus bellas palabras me alegraron una semana entera. ¡Un saludo!

**Muchísimas, pero muchísimas gracias por todos vuestros ánimos. No sé cómo expresar lo feliz que me hace recibir cada comentario. Gracias.**

_Los personajes históricos que aparecen en esta historia han sido mencionados siempre desde el respeto._

**Disclaimer: Hetalia Axis Powers y sus personajes son propiedad de Hidekaz Himaruya.**

* * *

_**Künstlerleben: Es war so wunderschön**_

_**Capítulo Noveno**_

Los días en Viena se convirtieron en semanas, y las semanas en meses; cada uno de esos días Vash lo dedicaba casi íntegro al estudio y perfeccionamiento de su arte. Resultó que el señor Edelstein tenía mucho que enseñar y que, además, era algo que hacía de manera conspicua y sobresaliente. Gustábale a éste tanto lo que hacía, y disfrutaba tanto escuchando las notas que el suizo hacía sonar junto a él, que aquella pasión por su tarea terminaba convirtiéndose en un anhelo por superarse en el rubio, que por primera vez en la vida se sintió apurado tratando de ocultar alguna que otra sonrisa. Era, aun así, implacable. No suponía ello un gran problema para Vash que, amante de la disciplina y el orden y discípulo del atrabiliario Richard Wagner, hacía lo que se le pedía de manera bastante satisfactoria. No obstante, la convivencia no resultaba fácil; a menudo chocaban sus impresiones. El señor Edelstein y el buen Zwingli parecían tener opiniones discordantes en casi cualquier menester ajeno a la música, siendo que ésta tampoco terminaba de librarse en su totalidad de las trifulcas entre ambos; preocupóse por este asunto la señora Edelstein al principio. A mediados de octubre había ya desistido, mordiéndose el labio o riendo cada vez que comenzaba una nueva discusión. Respecto a la música, la mejora del suizo era innegable. Su técnica, tan personal y exclusivamente diferente como la de cualquier autodidacta, se vio ayudada de métodos y consejos que jamás habría descubierto por sí mismo y que, para su pasmo, facilitaban la interpretación de ciertas piezas de manera sorprendente. Todas las mañanas dedicaban alrededor de tres horas al ensayo y el aprendizaje de algo nuevo, quedando las tardes a Vash para la práctica del día siguiente y su ocio personal. De vez en cuando se preguntaba de dónde sacaba el señor Edelstein tanto tiempo para él, habiendo sido su llegada algo tan repentino. No parecía esto, empero, preocupar en absoluto al aludido. Con paciencia y tesón, explicaba y enseñaba todo aquello que creía que podía ser de utilidad, exigiendo a pesar de todo ese nivel altísimo que al suizo en ocasiones se le antojaba imposible de alcanzar. Pero, a pesar de todo, parecía que siempre quedaban cosas por aprender.

—Bien, Vash, esta vez ha ido mejor —afirmó al término de una pieza que había tocado acompañándole al piano—. Pero aún anda algo apurado con la parte central.

Quiso el huésped reprocharle que había sido él quien se había acelerado, mas calló al sentir que de igual modo resultaba incapaz de seguir el tempo que el señor Edelstein marcaba. Algo en su interior se revolvía cuando las cosas no le salían bien o como él pretendía, sin estar seguro de si era enojo, frustración, o la emoción de un nuevo reto por superar. Se mordió ligeramente el labio inferior y finalmente convino.

—Cierto. Puntear esas notas después de la ligadura de semicorcheas y de las fusas me cuesta mucho, se me agolpan...

—¿Ha probado con el _pizzicato_? El logro es a mi parecer que aún en las notas más rápidas y sonidos punteados se las ingenie usted para seguir utilizando el arco...

—¿Eh? Ah, sí... —contestó dubitativo— Eso era lo de tocar las cuerdas con los dedos, ¿no?

Asintió el señor Edelstein más por inercia que por consciencia, consciencia perdida u opacada por la sorpresa: ¡tanto nivel y tanta falta de técnica!

—Aprendí hace tiempo con el señor Str... Con mi profesor, pero es que, la verdad, pierdo mucho tiempo cambiando del arco a la mano y tomando la posición adecuada para cada pasaje de la partitura.

—... —el austriaco cerró la boca sin decir nada de lo que pretendía, como en un impulso o intuición. Acaso le resultó repentinamente más atractiva la idea de sacar la solución al problema del interior de su inquilino en lugar de explicársela directamente. Conociendo como venía conociendo al invitado, sus altas expectativas las sentía más que justificadas— ¿Cómo se las arregla usted entonces para sacar a flote las partituras en las que el _pizzicato_ es obligatorio sí o sí, señor Zwingli?

—Pues... La verdad, no sé... —se detuvo un momento y colocó el violín en posición, tratando de simular la ejecución de una partitura de tales características— Creo que lo hago a tientas entre la mano derecha y la izquierda. Así mientras vuelvo a la posición correcta del arco puedo seguir un poco con la otra mano —meditó.

—¿Sería tan amable de...?

—Claro, ¿pero qué toco?

—Veamos cómo enfrenta usted a Paganini, si es tan amable.

Tras extender una enorme encuadernación de partituras de Paganini por una página aleatoria -cualquiera sería compleja tratándose de Paganini-, Roderich Edelstein extendió la mano invitando al otro a tocar. Vash la miró poseído por el pasmo, dedicándole brevemente una mirada llena de odio involuntario al anfitrión. ¡¿Paganini?!

En fin. Suspiró. Y, aunque fuera Paganini, decidió echarle valor. Comenzó bastante bien, iniciando en el punto en el que el señor Edelstein, de pie a su lado, le había dado la entrada. Pronto las notas se empezaron a acelerar, y cada vez iban unidas por más barras entre ellas; llegó el momento de introducir el movimiento musical del que estaban hablando. El _pizzicato_ comenzó con bastante éxito, tañendo Vash las cuerdas a tientas entre la mano izquierda y la derecha. Sin embargo, pasados varios compases las notas y los sonidos empezaron a agolparse con prisa entre sus dedos y el estrés de llegar por los pelos a donde debiera se hacía patente en la afinación.

—Bien bien, suficiente. ¿Se da cuenta? Llega usted como con prisa, algo que pasaría desapercibido a muchos no profesionales, pero, por ejemplo, impermisible en una orquesta.

—Hm...

—¿Se le ha ocurrido tratar de hacer todo el _pizzicato_ con la mano izquierda?

—¿Eh? Pues lo pensé en su momento, pero como creí que mi profesor me reprendería por no hacer las cosas como es debido traté de compaginarlo con el modo correcto —contestó con la ingenuidad de la ignorancia, resultando incluso inocente a ojos del señor Edelstein, quien sonrió con ternura.

—Tranquilo, Vash, el _pizzicato _con la mano izquierda es una técnica que todo violinista de nivel que quiera triunfar debe conocer. Lo que ocurre es que al ser más compleja se enseña más tarde, después de haberlo aprendido con la derecha.

—¿Eh?

—Así que, bueno, tiene usted ya medio camino hecho. ¡Eso es todo un avance!

—¿El _pizzicato_ se puede hacer también con la mano izquierda? Quiero decir... ¿Es legal? Bueno, ya me entiende —se sorprendió el suizo, como quien descubre un mundo de posibilidades que en realidad había estado enfrente todo el tiempo.

—Se puede y se hace —rió el otro ajustándose las lentes—. Colóquese, espalda recta... No, no, deje el arco de momento, no le hará falta. A ver —explicó, ubicándose detrás del rubio y agarrando sus brazos para ponerle en la posición correcta. Colocó su mano encima de la del violinista, superponiendo los dedos para indicarle qué era lo que había de hacer según explicaba el método—: sitúe usted la mano en primera posición, tal que así. Eso es. Ahora, presionando así, con este dedo debe ser capaz de obtener la nota. No, no, no, más fuerte, apriete más fuerte, sino se superponen sonidos de otras notas. Así, mejor. Vuelva a intentarlo.

Sentir al señor Edelstein rodeándolo resultó algo incómodo para nuestro pobre misántropo, quien no parecía ser capaz de asumir que era éste además más grande de lo que parecía, visto que estando detrás de él sus brazos alcanzaban bastante bien la mano que él tenía colocada en la primera posición del violín. Pero centrándose en no distraerse, decidió intentarlo; la dificultad que entrañaba esta nueva tarea llegó incluso a distraerle de lo incómodo que le resultaba tener a alguien tan cerca como para sentir su respiración, dejándole capacidad única y exclusivamente para dedicarse a su música. Se mordió los labios por dentro, rabioso y enormemente concentrado. De algún modo, ahora ya apenas si podía recordar cómo era que lo hacía antes sin siquiera pretenderlo.

—Eso es, así era perfecto. Aunque usted era capaz de tocar con cierta rapidez antes, le recomiendo que trate de hacerlo todo como le estoy diciendo; sino el cuerpo, la mano, cogerá vicio y corregir eso será bastante más difícil. ¿Ve? A eso me refiero, mírese los dedos: esa no es la postura en la que debiera tener la mano. Luego tendrá que puntear las cuerdas con el arco además de con los dedos, y necesitará más agilidad para intercalar ambos estilos.

—¡Lo estoy intentando! Pero inconscientemente mi mano vuelve a la postura en la que puede abarcar más. Además —contestó en tono gruñón, sin poder evitarlo—, ni siquiera sé cómo se supone que suene esto cuando se toca correctamente, así que es difícil para mí asociarlo a lo que tengo que hacer.

El señor Edelstein ocultó una sonrisa. No sabía a ciencia cierta por qué le agradaba tanto aquel enojo del buen Zwingli, pero lo cierto es que de algún modo gustaba de verlo enfadarse cuando algo no le salía, acaso porque se volvía espontáneo, o quizás por la sonrisa que aparecía en su rostro, pequeña y tímida, cuando tras todo el esfuerzo que dedicaba obtenía su recompensa a cambio en forma de hermosos sonidos. Cerró los ojos y tomó aire, disfrutando momentáneamente de la compañía llana que suponía Vash. Contento y calmado, finalmente se decidió.

—¿Me permite su violín, señor Zwingli?

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Sería usted tan amable de dejarme su violín unos instantes? —inquirió en tono amable. El suizo le miró con recelo, alternando sus ojos verdes entre su instrumento y la mano extendida del señor Edelstein. No es que dudara de que el vienés fuera a cuidar del violín, pero ciertamente, cedérselo a alguien siempre era un esfuerzo muy claro y desagradable. Siempre se preguntó si pecaba de egoísmo por sentirse así, pero aunque a veces se sentía mal por ello, seguía sin terminar de convencerle la idea de dejárselo a nadie, acaso porque... porque era lo único a lo que aferrarse que le quedaba—. Está bien, está bien, entiendo. Buscaré el mío.

—... ¿Eh? Yo no... —trató de excusarse— Es que...

—No se preocupe, no es fácil dejar el instrumento de uno a los demás, a mí también me ocurre más de lo que a mi madre le gustaría, se lo aseguro —cedió dando media vuelta en busca de algo.

—Sí, bueno... Un momento: ¿el suyo?

Abrió el señor Edelstein mientras conversaban la tapa del baúl majestuoso que había bajo el ventanal, por cuyo contenido Vash llevaba bastante tiempo preguntándose. Vio algo envuelto en terciopelo rojo, algo que el hombre de ojos violetas montaba con esmero. Divisó entonces cómo asomaba de esta funda un arco de violín, que temblaba en manos de su aparente dueño mientras le aplicaba el suficiente rozamiento con la pastilla de resina. Finalmente, Roderich Edelstein se dio la vuelta con un precioso violín en mano, que no tardó de colocar sobre su hombro izquierdo y bajo su barbilla.

—Mire: esto funciona tal que así.

Comenzó el dueño de la casa a volar sobre la partitura de Paganini, asombrando más a un ya pasmado Vash Zwingli. Observó cómo, con gran precisión, el austriaco colocaba los dedos dominando el instrumento de manera magistral; resolvía esto su intriga personal acerca de cómo siendo pianista como el señor Wagner resultaba el vienés ser bastante mejor profesor a resultas de todo. Con la boca ligeramente abierta y sin poder ocultar su sorpresa, se le escapó incluso una involuntaria exclamación de admiración al verle hacer lo que había estado tratando de explicarle. ¡Sonaba tan bien! Había una diferencia real entre el sonido que el señor Edelstein estaba produciendo y el que había obtenido él primeramente.

—Bien, hasta aquí... —terminó con una sonrisa— ¿Es capaz usted de notar la diferencia?

—¡Toca usted el violín! —fue lo primero que se escapó de su boca, trabándose incluso ante la sorpresa. Ni él mismo supo cómo, puesto que en su mente había respondido afirmativamente.

—Sí señor —respondió el otro amable.

—Pensé que era usted pianista —anunció sin conseguir salir de su asombro.

—Y también lo soy —sonrió el señor Edelstein—. Soy capaz de tocar creo que cerca de diez instrumentos... aunque sólo domino del todo unos cinco, por desgracia.

—Diez... ¡¿sólo?!

¡¿Pero de qué se quejaba ese hombre?! ¡Si era un genio! Volvió a su cabeza en un instante la pregunta que no dejaba de hacerse de manera recurrente: ¿qué sería lo que había visto alguien como Roderich Edelstein en un hombre como él? Realmente no lo entendía, y creía no ir a hacerlo nunca.

—El violín fue el primer instrumento que aprendí a tocar, con cinco años —explicó con tono suave. Al verle, Vash tuvo la sensación de que un buen recuerdo estaba viniendo a su cabeza—. A los diez comencé con el piano, y luego dediqué mucho esfuerzo a la flauta, la cual por cierto resultó infernal de aprender; no tengo tanta mano para los instrumentos de viento... Pero bueno, al final resultó; cuando algo se me mete en la cabeza soy incapaz de detenerme hasta lograrlo —rió—. ¡A punto estuve de caer en un fracaso escolar! Ahhh, la obstinación...

Quedó como metido en una ensoñación un rato, quién sabe pensando en qué menesteres.

—Una vez aprendí a tocar esos tres instrumentos —prosiguió— no encontré grandes dificultades a la hora de cultivarme en el arte de tocar otros parecidos: la viola, el violonchelo, el arpa, el acordeón, el oboe... Aunque los de cuerda siempre serán los inherentes a mí. Tengo un cariño excepcional a mi piano y mi violín.

—... Suena muy bien, su violín. Me gusta el tono con el que resuena —dijo Vash casi en un susurro, sintiéndose tan ignorante que la vergüenza lo aprehendía apenas permitiéndole decir nada.

—¡Gracias! Tiene usted muy buen oído, Vash Zwinlgi, debe de ser un don de Dios que se halla ahora en su haber.

—No se exceda... pero gracias, supongo.

—Es un Stradivarius, el violín. ¿Verdad que se nota la calidad incluso con una nota? La madera, el barniz, la forma, el olor... Todo forma un conjunto maravilloso.

—Cierto... Me pregunto cómo es posible que un objeto como este llegara a mi familia—meditó en voz alta sin llegar a darse cuenta el suizo, mientras miraba a su tesoro con cariño y admiración, elevándolo a la altura de sus ojos con ambas manos— Pero bueno, sea como fuere no es algo que pueda averiguar ahora; volviendo a la partitura, me gustaría empezar con el _pizzicato_.

Roderich Edelstein cerró los ojos. Sonrió.

—Impaciente...

Mas como el buen Zwingli era su punto débil, dedicó a él todas sus atenciones. Estuvieron dados a la práctica un buen rato, colocándose a veces el señor Edelstein detrás y junto a Vash para corregirle los dejes de malas posturas, y otras veces frente a él para volver a llevar a ejemplo lo que se suponía el helvético debía hacer. Intentó detener el ensayo en varias ocasiones, siendo que la práctica del _pizzicato_ resultaba ser de considerable agresividad para las articulaciones de los dedos, pero el suizo era tan obstinado que acabaron trabajando en ello durante una hora que a ambos, aunque no dijeran nada, se les antojó realmente divertida.

—¡Ah...! Estoy agotado —suspiró el hombre de ojos violetas, dejándose caer en una silla con un amago de sonrisa mientras trataba de recuperar el aire.

—No tiene usted aguante —objetó el otro con las comisuras hacia arriba, lo que junto al sudor que perlaba su rostro y su agitada respiración parecía rebatir al tono tajante del que hizo uso.

—¡Pero bueno! Menudo atrevimiento, joven Vash, desafiando así al ilustre Roderich Edelstein...

—¿Ilustre?... ¿Joven Vash? ¡Yo ya tengo veinticuatro años!

De acuerdo. A alguien como Brahms, Wagner o incluso Strauss podría transigirles el apelativo de '_joven Zwingli'_, incluso a mujeres como lo eran las asistentas Eirene o Marfa Dimitrievna. Ellos eran todos personas de edad respetablemente superior a la suya, gente que con ese _joven_ pretendía decir en realidad _inexperto_, y que él, con todo el peso de su _inexperiencia,_ obviaba en favor de aprender algo. Pero aquel hombre no. Eso era ya demasiado. Vash sentía que incluso podría ser él mismo mayor que el austrida.

—Lo sé, lo sé. Es porque usted conserva esa energía propia de la juventud, que le hace resultar casi adolescente a ojos ajenos... Porque ese carácter no se puede llevar sin energías.

—¿Y no será... —comenzó Vash casi indignado, alzando las cejas—... que es usted quien se comporta como un abuelo, _Herr_ Roderich?

Elizaveta Edelstein, que pasaba en ese momento por el pasillo por delante de la habitación de música con la puerta abierta, tuvo que hacer esfuerzos sobrehumanos para no reírse de manera descontrolada ante aquella apreciación de su invitado. Tropezó incluso y juraría que rasgó parte de su vestido; nada importante, menos en comparación con lo que se reiría de esa frase a lo largo de su vida.

—¿Abuelo, yo?

—Eso he dicho. Se mueve usted menos que un árbol, caballero.

—Vaya con el violinista —rió divertido—; pero no me va usted a pillar desprevenido por esos lares: ya desde pequeño mi madre me miraba con lástima y me decía que era un anciano. Creo que hubiese preferido tener un hijo más activo... Aunque ahora parece satisfecha con el resultado.

—Señor Edelstein, no es usted normal —negó con la cabeza, sentándose él también.

—¿Y qué es _lo normal_? ¿Quiénes son aquellos que pueden ser considerados _normales_? Sólo los insulsos, los mediocres... o, simplemente, todo el grueso de personas que viven sin hacer ruido —dijo entonces el señor Edelstein con tono misterioso—. Para llegar a destacar en algo siempre es necesario estar por encima de la normalidad, joven... no, Vash simplemente, ¿verdad?

Vash asintió, evitando un pequeño tic que quiso acceder a su ceño al oír el apelativo que a punto estuvo de serle adjudicado de nuevo. Tan dichoso se sintió de haberse deshecho de él que no resultó molesto a su criterio el que el señor Edelstein se dirigiese a él por su nombre de una manera tan confiada.

—Lo_ normal_ es aquello que no sobresale. Permanece dentro de la media, sin llamar nunca la atención, ciñéndose a lo establecido y actuando como todo el mundo espera. ¡Así no puede uno triunfar! Triunfar requiere _necesariamente_ atraer la atención del resto. Triunfar en la música es conseguir que el resto quiera escucharlo, que gusten de su arte. Triunfar en el arte, en la moda. Triunfar como ingeniero conlleva que su producto se haga famoso, con suerte incluso lleve su nombre. Todo, todo... no puede ser simplemente _normal_; si ese fuera el caso, jamás habríamos dado cuenta de nada ajeno a nuestro círculo más cercano. Ha de ser grandioso. Pero no todo el mundo está preparado para serlo... La gente se esfuerza por ocultar sus rarezas. Por desgracia, no todas conducen a la virtud. Por eso, preocupados por el camino que acaso conduzca a la vileza, la gente se limita a su llana normalidad, y critica al que no la comparte restringiendo así su última personalidad. ¿Qué le encuentra usted de bueno a ser _normal_?

—No llamar la atención —contestó llana y sinceramente.

—Imaginaba algo así. Sin embargo, ¿qué pensaría si alguien preguntase sobre su música, pongamos por ejemplo al señor Wagner, y éste le respondiese con un _'Es normal'_? Incluso sin ser el señor Wagner, ese _normal_ tiene algo de desagradable. Uno esperaría hacer lo que más disfruta de manera extraordinaria.

Miró el suizo hacia abajo sopesando las palabras que el señor Edelstein dejaba escapar de manera tan desinteresadamente oportuna, no queriendo darle la razón mas sintiendo que un frente de pensamiento hasta ahora no considerado estaba haciéndose un hueco en su razonamiento so causa de las palabras del señor Edelstein. Porque, por mucho que lo deseare, era innegable que llevaba razón en muchas de sus ponderaciones.

—Y cuando uno hace lo que más disfruta de hacer, vierte ineludiblemente su personalidad en aquello que crea. Todo cuanto hacemos es un reflejo de nosotros mismos, Vash. Cuando hacemos algo llamativo es porque existe en nosotros un _algo_ conspicuo, algo que sobresale por encima de lo que es normal, algo que existe en nosotros y que forma parte de nuestras rarezas, virtudes, o acaso vilezas. En cualquiera de esos casos, su trabajo se convertirá en algo inimitable, sólo suyo, única y exclusivamente de su persona. Si uno se restringe a ser normal, jamás podrá llegar más allá de lo que llega a alcanzar la gente corriente. Pero yo, buen amigo, deseo triunfar. Deseo poder cumplir mis sueños y vivir de ellos; no puedo permitirme dejar de ser yo mismo en el camino que a ellos me conduce, pues entonces el viaje carecería de sentido.

—...Definitivamente, no es usted normal —asintió Vash con una ligera sonrisa ante la disertación tan magnética que acababa de escuchar. El señor Edelstein correspondió a su sonrisa.

—Gracias.

Tras un breve silencio que ambos agradecieron, sus fuerzas parecieron comenzar a restablecerse. Se levantó Roderich Edelstein a guardar su violín en el lugar correspondiente, imitándolo Vash casi de modo simultáneo. El anfitrión pidió a Andreas que trajese, si era tan amable, dos tazas de té, acto al que el suizo no vio motivo por el que hacerle ascos. Satisfecho, se sorprendió de cómo la felicidad podía esconderse en lugares tan inesperados como en aquel primer sorbo de té caliente.

—Mm, este té pakistaní es pura gloria —profirió con regocijo el señor Edelstein—. Con el frío que hace, incluso se nota cómo su calor se va haciendo con el cuerpo lentamente...

—Sí...

Se hizo entre los dos, durante bastantes segundos, un silencio agradable. Era una sensación de tranquilidad cálida, aquella de poder estar a gusto en silencio con alguien sin tener la necesidad de hablar. Finalmente, tras un instante que pareció tan largo como breve, el elegante hombre de la casa se decidió a hablar:

—¿Qué va a hacer ahora? ¿Volverá a la biblioteca, como es su costumbre?

—Eso pensaba... aunque ya me he leído prácticamente todos los libros que estaban a mi alcance. De los que había en alemán, sólo he dejado aquellos que se escapan a mi capacidad intelectual... He visto algunos que tienen un aspecto realmente interesante, pero están en francés —admitió con pesar.

—Vaya, lo lamento. ¿Gusta usted de la literatura? Es una afición maravillosa.

—No sé si pueda llamarlo afición; sólo he vuelto a leer desde que he comenzado a vivir en su hogar, por generosidad de ustedes. No tengo el conocimiento de las letras necesario para poder apreciar si una obra es buena o mala... —meditó en voz alta—. Pero es divertido.

—Lo es —sonrió enternecido el señor Edelstein. Había en el mundo tanta gente diferente a él... y ahora mismo tenía a una de esas personas frente a sí. Pensó que, de algún modo, su desconocimiento e ingenuidad respecto a las nuevas materias convertían a Vash Zwinlgi en alguien encantador.

—Cuando era pequeño tuve un libro —se dejó llevar el suizo, hablando de manera extraordinaria sobre menesteres que conferían a sí mismo sin darse cuenta, abstraído por el hilo de la conversación—. Me lo compró mi padre, era bastante grueso y muy colorido. Contaba la historia de un hombre que realizaba muchos viajes, era apasionante. El que más me gustaba era el viaje que hacía a Lilliput, era una tierra llena de seres humanos diminutos que lo apresaban incluso... Aunque parezca mentira me acuerdo perfectamente de los dibujos, pero no recuerdo el título del libro ni el autor.

—¿Podría ser _Los viajes de Gulliver_?

—¡Sí! Sí, puede ser, me suena mucho haber oído a mi padre pronunciar esas palabras... Decía que era un libro muy viejo, más que nuestra casa, lo que a mí me parecía prácticamente imposible. Mi hermana tenía uno de Hans Christian Andersen, _La Sirenita_. Leímos tantas veces esos cuentos...

—No me extraña, Andersen era un escritor fabuloso. Hay aquí bastantes de sus cuentos, aunque muchos están en edición inglesa o francesa porque hay que admitir que tanto unos como otros se dan mucha maña encuadernando y editando literatura. Los ingleses son fervientes amantes de los relatos y los franceses de lo bello, así que ambos hacen un buen trabajo. Aunque, volviendo a los cuentos, juraría que yo leí esas historias en alemán... claro que puede que fuera en casa ajena. De todos modos, recuerda usted el nombre de Andersen con una claridad casi cristalina —sonrió.

—¿Eh? _Ja._ Durante el tiempo que trabajé en la imprenta se editaban sus cuentos en una de las secciones, era lo único que leía en el periódico. Como no podíamos gastarnos el dinero del jornal en comprar el diario, me los aprendía de memoria para luego relatarlos.

—¡Qué loable! Debe de tener usted una memoria excelente.

—No se crea, sólo me gusta leer.

—¿Y cuál es su género favorito?

—¿Género?

—Poesía, ensayo, novela, narrativa... —el señor Edelstein se detuvo un momento al percibir que Vash nada entendía de lo que estaba enunciando— Aventuras, fantasía, romances,...

—Ah, eso... Pues, la verdad, siempre me han gustado las historias de aventuras, quizá a cuenta de aquel libro primero. Aun así, últimamente también le he tomado el gusto a las novelas de misterio, pese a que no sé si eso sea bueno, ya que me paso el día sospechando y encontrando a posibles asesinos en cada esquina —negó con la cabeza—. El otro día caso mato yo a Leon de un susto—se acordó aún avergonzado para con el mayordomo.

Roderich Edelstein dejó escapar una carcajada sonora ante tal ocurrencia.

—Ahh, bendito sea, qué gracia me ha hecho eso. Y dígame, ¿ha habido algún libro que le haya llamado particularmente la atención?

—Pues... estuve mirando y encontré uno con bastantes anotaciones manuscritas de su propio puño y letra; me llamó la atención. Creo que se llamaba... _Le Tour du Monde en quatre-vingts jours_, aunque no tengo idea de cómo se pronuncia.

—¡Jules Verne! ¡Claro! No puede usted dejar de leerlo, ¡es un escritor magnífico! Todas las aventuras que narra, todas las historias, ¡son tan maravillosas! _La Vuelta al Mundo en ochenta días_ es una novela fantástica, aunque hay muchos libros de él en mi biblioteca: _Viaje al centro de la Tierra, Cinco semanas en Globo, Veinte mil leguas de viaje submarino... _este mismo año ha publicado dos libros, aunque por desgracia aún no he tenido tiempo de leerlos. Desde bien joven soy un gran seguidor del capitán Nemo...

El tono de ilusión y ensueño del señor Edelstein le dieron a Vash verdaderas ganas de leer a aquel autor; sonaba tan prometedor, ¡tan divertido! ¿Quién sería el capitán Nemo? ¿Cómo podría darse la vuelta al mundo en tan sólo ochenta días? ¿O viajar al centro de la Tierra? Le recordaba a cuando era pequeño y aspiraba a vivir un gran viaje lleno de aventuras.

—Pero no sé francés —comentó con tristeza—; tendré que buscarlo en alemán.

—No se preocupe, hombre, y no tenga ideas locas. La lengua en la que Jules Verne escribe es el francés, leerle en su propio idioma es un placer para los sentidos.

—Pero...

—Yo le enseñaré a leer francés —aseguró Roderich Edelstein. Abrió mucho el suizo los ojos, sorprendido ante la siempre dispuesta atención que el señor Edelstein le dispensaba, sin creerse merecedor en absoluto de ella. Pareció que el dueño percibió su intención de negarse, porque prosiguió—. No será difícil, ya que sabe usted hablarlo. Sea usted sincero: ¿le gustaría ser capaz de leer esos libros?

—...—no quería aceptar, su orgullo era fuerte como para dejarse colmar de tantos servicios a cambio de nada. ¿Qué podría ofrecer él al señor Edelstein?—Sí.

Se llevó sorprendido la mano a la boca, habiendo contestado de manera inconsciente. Miró a su mecenas con la intención de corregirse; fue incapaz. Los ojos llenos de felicidad y alegre disposición del mismo le impidieron contradecirse. Aunque no es como si fuera un gran error, aprender francés...

—¡Estupendo! Si quiere, vaya a la biblioteca y tome un libro de su agrado, podemos ir a... ¿Sí, Eirene?

—Lamento interrumpirles, caballeros. Señorito, tiene usted visita.

—Estoy ocupado; ¿no pueden venir más tarde?

—... No creo que sea oportuno.

—Reciba a su visita, señor Edelstein, dejaremos ese asunto para otro día. Yo aprovecharé para dar una vuelta, tengo ganas de salir —afirmó Vash levantándose educadamente—. Volveré más tarde, no se preocupe. Con permiso.

Y, educadamente, se retiró. Decidió que saldría por la puerta de la cocina, pues no quería encontrarse por nada del mundo con una persona lo suficientemente importante como para hacer que fuera Eirene quien interrumpiera su ensayo.

—Está bien, ahora mismo voy. ¿Y bien? ¿Quién ha sido el oportuno que ha tenido a bien visitarnos precisamente ahora?

—Gilbert Beilschmidt y su hermano Ludwig, señorito.

Escuchó aquellas últimas palabras sin pretenderlo, y se preguntó cómo serían los hombres capaces de generar ese revuelo en casi todos los habitantes de la casa Edelstein. Marchóse finalmente a la calle, jurándose a sí mismo que le había parecido oír al señor Edelstein pronunciar el apellido Beilschmidt en algún momento, tiempo atrás.

* * *

**_Capítulo Noveno - Fin_**

Un capítulo para ellos dos; volí a quedarme más atrás de lo pretendido, pero sino me alargaba en demasía. Pero bueno, los nuevos personajes entran en escena y eso me hace feliz. De algún modo, después de vivir meses en casa de alguien es natural que dos personas se llamen por el nombre... Se ve que esta tendencia va tomando forma en Roderich. Vash, por supuesto, es un caso aparte.

El _pizzicato_, aunque está explicado, es una técnica que consiste en hacer sonar las cuerdas del violín con los dedos en lugar del arco. Como las notas en el violín se ponen con la mano izquierda, generalmente las cuerdas se pellizcan con los dedos de la mano derecha para conseguir este efecto. Sin embargo también existe el _pizzicato_ de la mano izquierda, útil para pasajes muy rápidos. Si buscan un video titulado: _Paganini caprice 24 left hand pizzicato_, verán de lo que hablo; ¡ese tipo es un genio! Quedé boquiabierta cuando mis ojos contemplaron tal cosa. A Vash aún le queda por aprender *niega con la cabeza*.

Por cierto, las partituras de _Paganini_ son en general tremendamente rápidas, de ahí el escándalo de Vash (aunque _Tartin_i y muchos contemporáneos italianos iban por la misma corriente...).

Por otro lado ¡_Julio Verne_! Y quién no oyó hablar de él, es un escritor magnífico. Siempre que pienso en él me viene a la cabeza la ilustración de la luna con una nave estrellada (de que se estrelló, no de que fuera estampada de estrellas *risas (maltido contexto espacial)*) en su rostro. Si uno ve su fotografía se da cuenta de sus ojos soñadores... Se le considera uno de los autores más traducidos de todos los tiempos. Predijo con gran exactitud en sus relatos fantásticos la aparición de algunos de los productos generados por el avance tecnológico del siglo XX, como la televisión, los helicópteros, los submarinos o las naves espaciales... ¡Era una maravilla de hombre! Fue condecorado por todos sus aportes; me encantaría poder traerlo a la actualidad a demostrarle cuánta razón tenía en sus imaginaciones (a lo Doctor Who). Hay varios de sus libros mencionados arriba, aunque me gustaría mencionar más; pero son demasiados *llanto*.

Hans Christian Andersen también tiene cuentos maravillosos, aunque el de _La Sirenita_ me gusta mucho. También son suyos: _El Patito Feo, La Cerillera, El Traje nuevo del Emperador_ o _Las Zapatillas Rojas_.

Otra curiosidad es que, en realidad, en el libro de _Los Viajes de Gulliver_ el nombre de_ Gulliver_ no aparece mencionado ni una sola vez durante la narración; sólo está en el título. Lo escribió _Johnatan Swift_ en 1726, de ahí que a Vash le digan que es un libro 'viejo'. _La Sirenita_ es de 1837, mientras que los libros de Jules Verne se seguían publicando acá en 1881. Se da un aire tan steampunk, el señor Verne...

Me despido, por el momento. _**Muchas gracias por leerme y por dedicarme parte de vuestro tiempo.**_  
_**Bou.**_


End file.
